Beauty Within
by Princess of the Knight
Summary: When her father is set to die at the hands of a monster, Aerith decides to sacrifice herself instead. Once at the castle of the monster, Aerith finds herself a guest and a prisoner. The monster is kind and mysterious, dangerous and frightening, but above all ugly. However, there is a secret that Aerith knows she must uncover because not all beauty is skin deep.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** \- I do not own Final Fantasy

 **Summary** \- When her father is set to die at the hands of a monster, Aerith decides to sacrifice herself and goes in his place. Once at the castle of the monster Aerith finds herself a guest and a prisoner. The monster is kind and mysterious, dangerous and frightening, but above all ugly on the outside. However, there is a secret that Aerith knows she must uncover because not all beauty is skin deep.

 **Beauty Within**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Long ago, there was a tale of a man who was so cruel and so selfish that everyone despised him. He was wealthy, vain, and uncaring to those around him. Yet, he was an incredibly handsome man as well. His horrible acts were known throughout the land. One night, a woman came to his castle and asked for some food and shelter. The man turned her away in disgust, refusing to help the poor lady. The woman, however, was truly an enchanted fairy and upon seeing his cruelty with her own eyes cursed the man and those in his castle. The curse turned his form to resemble his wicked actions._

 _The man now a disgusting creature, shied away from the world beyond his castle. He cursed himself into exile, refusing to leave for who would not fear his new form? Who would not attack him at first glance? So he remained, day after day, month after month, and year after year realizing he would be nothing more than a beast for the remainder of his existence._

 _Or so the story goes... but like most tales there is always more to be said._

 **XXX**

"Another calling from Rufus Shinra," a woman with raven hair and dark eyes named Tifa said, walking into the kitchen of her home. "I told him you were on your way to town. You're welcome, by the way, Aerith."

A woman with brown hair and shining emerald eyes stood at the stove stirring contents of a pan. She inclined her head toward Tifa.

"Thanks Tifa, it's too early in the morning to deal with him." Aerith sighed.

"You're telling me," Tifa groaned. "He was desperate to wait for you here! As if I have the time to entertain him. Not that I want him in our home to begin with."

Tifa sat down in a rickety wood chair, slumping low. A wooden table sat before her and was set for four plates and silverware. The plates were chipped and very old looking. At some point they were probably very fancy looking but time had worn them. At the stove, Aerith was preparing breakfast of scrambled eggs and bits of leftover ham. The scent wafted in the air and Tifa could hear her stomach growl.

"I wonder who will be calling next," Aerith sighed.

"Hopefully no one," Tifa growled, clenching her fists.

Aerith and Tifa were two of the three adoptive daughters of Reeve Tuesti. The third daughter and sister was named Yuffie. She was the most energetic of the three, while Tifa was the toughest, and Aerith the gentlest. Each were beautiful and the pride of their father. He loved all three dearly as if they were his own blood. However, Reeve was not a wealthy man. Due to recent health issues and the economy Reeve and his daughters had fallen on hard times.

They were forced to downsize their home to a small cottage. The three girls shared the loft together but neither of them complained. Instead they took on all the chores for their father and tried their best to earn money to support the family. Yuffie, being the youngest, kept the house clean and would gather eggs from the few chickens they had to sell at town. Tifa was the middle daughter. She did the laundry and did the harder labor such as fixing the house or the things around it. At night she would work at the town's tavern much to Reeve's dissatisfaction. Aerith tended to the vegetable garden outside and made the meals for the family. She would also tend to the flowers around the house and sell extras in town.

Despite the hardship, the family was happy. The only issue with their happiness was the fact that Reeve's daughter's were eligible, if not then close enough, to be married. Since all three were stunning to behold, it caught the eyes of many men in the town. That is, much to the utter annoyance of all three girls. Aerith received many calls as she was of marrying age. Tifa was nearing the age and she dreaded the day when men would try for her hand as fiercely they did her older sister. Yuffie was the youngest and had barely any suitors making their presence known. If they did she did not seem to notice but she was annoyed with her older sisters' admirers as they never gave them a break.

Today was a beautiful day, which meant that the men would probably be coming and going. Reeve was too sick to answer the calls for his daughters and thus could not scare them off. Regardless, the sisters would, as nicely as they could, shoo them off so they could do their chores. The girls did not want to tell Reeve what was happening either. After all they did not want him to worry about them when his health was what he should be caring for first and foremost.

"I'm back and I got a lot of money from the eggs!" Yuffie said, slamming the door open that it bounced back.

"Yuffie!" Tifa and Aerith hissed. "Father is sleeping."

Yuffie grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I just got excited because I got double for our eggs."

"Double?" Tifa asked suspiciously. "How?"

"A chocobo trampled all over Miss Scarlet's eggs. I feel bad for her maid when Scarlet finds out. There had to be at least two dozen smashed eggs. So the shop keeper was desperate so he gave me more money for mine."

Yuffie dropped a small pouch on the table. A few coins spilled from it. Tifa took it and counted the coins as her younger sister plopped down on a chair opposite of her.

"Well, this will help with father's medicine." Tifa said.

"Is breakfast done?" Yuffie asked. "I am starving."

Aerith nodded and placed some sliced bread on the table before placing equal amounts of eggs and ham on each plate. When she was done Yuffie instantly dug into her food. Tifa took a slice of break and broke it in half before biting into it. She ignored the fact the bread was beginning to stale. Aerith did not sit though. Instead she placed the fourth plate on a tray to take to her father.

Aerith carried the tray of food but stopped at the door to her father's bedroom. She knocked before entering. When she did she saw her father hastily sitting up. She looked him over and a smile spread across her face.

"You look better today," she said.

Reeve Tuesti had dark hair and a beard. His face was beginning to line with wrinkles. A few strands of his hair were graying. When he was in his prime he would have had a toned muscular built, evidence of that still remained in his frame. However the illness had caused him to lose a considerable amount of weight. His complexion was pale but there was a small amount of color that Aerith noticed returning to his cheeks. Despite his illness he still remained neat looking, his beard trimmed and his hair combed. Aerith assumed it was to make him look less sick.

Aerith sat the tray down on his side table before sitting down on the edge of his bed. Reeve smiled at her. His eyes were tender as he glanced her over. She took his hands in hers and squeezed them gently. Reeve returned the gesture.

"The medicine is working," Aerith felt relieved.

"I feel better," he admitted. "But seeing you girls everyday makes me feel better than any medicine."

Aerith blushed. "Father, please..."

He reached up and brushed a stray strand of hair and tucked it behind her ear. It was true though. Reeve's most treasured things were not things but his three daughters. He could still remember when Aerith was a child, barely coming up to his knee. Aerith could see her father was reminiscing of a time long ago.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked softly.

"When you and your sisters were little." he said vaguely.

Aerith smiled but Reeve was remembering a time when Aerith and her sisters were orphaned. The poor girls were alone and Reeve, who had been friends with their parents, felt their pain and loss. He took all three as his, despite protests, and raised them with the best of his ability. Many had said he would never be able to raise them and they would need a mother figure. Despite everything, each of his daughters grew up perfect in his mind. Since becoming ill Reeve felt fear for his girls. What would they do when he was gone? Would they be all right? As of now things were fine but the "what ifs" haunted him. However, he kept a brave face so not to worry his girls.

"Do you wish to take your medicine now?" Aerith asked.

"After breakfast," he said. "You go and eat yours before it gets cold... or Yuffie eats it. You know how much she can eat."

Aerith chuckled. "Yes father,"

Aerith leaned forward and kissed her father's cheek before getting up from the bed. With one reassuring squeeze to her hand, Reeve let go of Aerith. She left the room shutting the door behind her. When she was gone, Reeve's face fell.

Back in the kitchen, Aerith took her seat at the table ready to eat. Yuffie had already cleaned her plate and was now munching on a bread slice.

"How's father?" Tifa asked.

"Better," Aerith said happily. "His color is returning."

"That's great!" Yuffie cried out, mouth full of food. "Soon he'll be back to his old self, right?"

Aerith grimaced. "I don't know. I am not a doctor."

"I'm sure he will be fine," Tifa said, trying to remain positive. "Father isn't that old. The doctor did say his age gives him a better chance of fighting off his illness."

Despite trying to be positive, the girls were also frightened of losing their father. They loved him dearly but neither of them wanted to bring up the "what if." When their father first became ill it shocked the girls to the core. They wept together and comforted each other but it reminded them of their youths as well and the loss of their real parents. However, the depressing thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the door. A collective groan spread between the three girls.

"Your turn," Tifa said to Aerith.

Aerith sighed miserably as she got up from the table. She headed to the front door. Before opening she peered out the window to see Rufus Shinra on the other side. He was adjusting his clothing to look more presentable. She wondered if he ran all the way back here when he found out she was not in town. Aerith rolled her eyes as she opened the door. She plastered on a smile and greeted him kindly.

"Rufus, what a surprise to see you here," she said, although it was no surprise.

Rufus was a handsome man to say the least. He had a flawless face that would make any girl swoon. He carried himself with grace and importance. Yet, Aerith could care less because she knew the real Rufus Shinra was nothing like the one before her, and she knew he was acting this way to get in her good graces. Tifa worked at the tavern he frequently visited and he was just as belligerent as the other men getting drunk. Tifa had told her that there were several times that Rufus would start fight with a patron over the most ridiculous things. Then he would have his lackeys attack the poor soul until he was battered and bruised.

Rufus was always on his best behavior when he visited. Of course it was all ruse to get Aerith to consider him a good match. He always tried his best to hide his rather unsavory true self. Most likely because Reeve was in earshot and if he heard Rufus say anything inappropriate he would drag himself out of bed, sick or not, and make sure the young man never showed himself here again.

"I came earlier," he said. "But Tifa said you were on your way to town."

"No, she was misinformed. I will be going into town later." she responded.

"Oh then perhaps I can join you on your way?" he questioned.

"I have yet to finish my breakfast and I still have chores," Aerith lied brilliantly. "Maybe some other time we can take a walk together."

Although she said it, in her head she was thinking "not in this lifetime." Rufus smiled, but his smile was one the made Aerith uncomfortable.

"Then will you see me off?" he asked.

Aerith frowned. He was not going to leave until he got more than just a greeting from her. She would show him to the picket fence that surrounded their property and then finally return to breakfast, if Yuffie did not eat it already. She stepped outside and she held out her hand in the direction toward the gate.

"How are things going?" Rufus asked. "Is your father better?"

She was sure he did not care if Reeve was well or not.

"Yes, much better and soon he will be back to work." Aerith lied again.

Rufus did not need to know the truth. He seemed visibly annoyed by her answer though.

"I think you should consider your future, Aerith." he said carefully. "Your father has been ill for so long and you are working much harder than one should."

Aerith frowned again. Her father was getting better and she did not mind the work.

"My future is to take care of my father as he has taken care of me," Aerith said.

Rufus seemingly ignored her. "You are of the age to marry and soon Tifa will follow. Do you think she will want to work in a tavern forever? Already men are clamoring to court her."

"Tifa does not complain about the work and together with Yuffie we make ends meet." she said firmly as she opened the gate for him. "Good day Rufus I have much work to do."

Rufus did not appreciate the dismissal. He did not like that Aerith was ignoring his attempts to court her, as terrible as they were. He grabbed her arm startling her.

"Listen," he snapped before calming himself. "Things may be working out for now but remember the only reason you still have a roof over your head isn't because of eggs, liquor, or the flowers you sell. It's because your father still has money saved up and once it dries up you will be living on the streets. You better weigh your options carefully."

Aerith glared at him. "I am considering them. Thank you Rufus you have opened my eyes." _And I would rather live on the street than be your wife!_ She added the last part mentally. She did not want to cause a scene and have her father upset.

After a moment, Rufus let her go and walked through the gate. Aerith let it go and it swung shut, banging loudly as it closed. She did not bother to say good bye or be anymore cordial with him. She stomped off back inside, angry. Her sisters were done eating as she sat down to her now stone cold breakfast.

"Rufus giving you some trouble again?" Tifa asked, although knowing the obvious.

"That man... I swear... if I could I would slap him!" Aerith fumed.

Tifa laughed. "I wish I could do that every time that lecher comes into the tavern. The way he treats women, pressing himself up against them and touching them without permission. Disgusting!

Yuffie nodded, bring her hands up into fists and striking the air, "If he bothers you again I'll give him a good smack!"

Aerith smiled at her sisters, her anger disappearing. Her sisters gave her reassuring smiles before leaving her to her breakfast. She could hear the door to the house open and close signifying her sisters were off to do chores. The brunette poked at her food. Despite it being cold she ate it anyway. She could not be picky considering food was not as plentiful in her household.

As she sat and ate she did not see her father watching sadly from the door to his room. He had heard the commotion and wanted to investigate what was wrong. He closed the door quietly and returned to his bed. Reeve had suspicions that his daughters were keeping something from him and now it was confirmed. Reeve placed his head in his hands. A small groan escaped him.

When he had been in good health, no one ever dared to harass his daughters. The men who would have courted them were all in fine standing, good men. Now disgusting and dishonorable men like Rufus Shinra were attempting to marry one them. It was not for any good reason either. They were beautiful and someone like Rufus would easily want to take advantage of one of them. Knowing Aerith was financially unstable, Reeve assumed Rufus would use that to get her to marry him. In doing so Aerith would be hanging on his arm, making him look good. Rufus would feed her words to say, dress how he wanted, and do what he wanted to her. The thought of it made Reeve's blood boil.

Again, Aerith was already of age to be married. Tifa was nearing the age and was probably being similar harassed. What about Yuffie? Was she enduring the same thing even though she was the youngest. Reeve would not let this stand. He needed to find a way to better the lives of his daughters and fast. If his health turned for the worst and he died where would be they be? The fear of his three girls ending up in a miserable life because he was unable to provide for them made him all the more determined to find a way. A way that all three of them would be well of once he was truly gone.

There was a knock on the door. Aerith poked her head in. She was dressed in a cloak with a basket full of flowers under her arm. She smiled pleasantly at her father.

"I'll be going out, do you need anything from me before I leave?" she asked.

Reeve smiled back at her. "No, take care of yourself."

Aerith nodded and bid her father good bye. Outside, Aerith took a deep breath of the fresh air. She could not get enough of being outside. It gave her sense of peace in her life. She knew once she reached the town to sell her flowers it would not be the same. Not to say all the townsfolk were bad, the ones that were bad made Aerith never want to visit if she did not have to. Rufus for example was one of those. He could easily throw around money because his father was a rich man. To Aerith, Rufus was just a spoiled brat. She was sure she would bump into him in town. Unfortunately, she always did.

Aerith pushed the thoughts of that man out of her head and turned to admire the scenery. The country side was stretched with farmland. She stopped in front of a particular farm that housed an assortment of chocobos. The birds if they spotted her would trot up to the side of the fence and make their chirping noises to her. She would smile kindly at them and pet their feathery heads.

The farm boy, if she could call him that since he was older than her, was a raven-haired man named Zack. He was a charming man and Aerith and sisters had taken a liking to him. He was very much a country boy with good manners and very friendly. He was probably the only man that Reeve approved of visiting the house. Aerith spotted him in the center of the corral area brushing a bird.

"Morning Zack!" Aerith waved.

Zack looked up at the mention of his name. He glanced around to find where the call came from and when he spotted Aerith he grinned, waving back. His threw his brush to the ground and came jogging over to her. Aerith slowed down her walk purposely.

"Good morning, Aerith," he said politely. "How are you today?"

"Well, and yourself?"

"Great," he noticed her basket, "off to town already?"

Aerith always passed by the ranch on her way to town. The two would always have a friendly chat.

"Yes," she said. "And I see you are as busy as ever."

"Not too busy..." he said rather shyly. "I could escort you to town. The roads aren't safe for women to travel alone."

Aerith smiled. "I'll be fine. Tifa and Yuffie always travel alone."

"Well... that's to say that you... I mean..." Zack fumbled with his words, clearly flustered.

Aerith turned to him. "I'll be fine."

Zack felt his face burn as Aerith smiled at him. It was clear that Zack held some type of affection for Aerith. Perhaps he had some for her sisters as well. Aerith liked him. He was a very appealing person. He was handsome, strong, funny, and many other things.

"Well, what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't offer," he said, regaining his composure.

"A poor one but luckily you are a gentleman." she said. "I will be at my usual spot in town... if you happen to come by I would not mind chatting with you."

Zack's face lit up. He opened his mouth to respond when the owner of the ranch yelled out to him.

"Zack get back to work! I ain't payin' ya' to flirt with girls."

Zack's face went completely red. "Uh, well work is calling. It was great talking to you, not that it isn't great talking to any day. I like talking to you... I mean uh... well..."

"ZACK!" his boss yelled out.

Aerith smiled. "Good bye Zack."

"Bye... Aerith." he sighed.

She waved good bye as she headed down the road. Her smile reached her eyes and she was sure her cheeks were a tinge of red. She could see the town in the distance. She knew the moment she walked in she would be greeted with the smells of fresh baked goods from the bakery, the sound of clanking metal from the blacksmith, and the calls of shopkeepers talking about their goods. She would eventually hear music play from the bards who told stories near the taverns. That was probably the most enjoyable things about going to town.

When Aerith reached the town she found her usual spot where many people passed. She held flowers in her hands and called out to the passers to purchase one. On most days some of the people ignored her, others would look at her and decline, and a few would actually buy some. Today no one seemed to be wanting a flower. It made Aerith sad but more determined to sell them. Her determination faded once she saw Rufus Shinra with his group of lackeys following him. Aerith groaned as he came her way. As he headed towards her she could hear the squeals of several young ladies hoping to get his attention. Aerith wished he would oblige them instead of annoying her with his presence.

Sure enough though, he stopped in front of her. She did her best to pretend she did not notice him but he cleared his throat rather loudly. Aerith's shoulders slumped as she plastered the same smile on her face as before. She turned toward him and feigned her surprise.

This was the least enjoyable part of going to town. If it was not Rufus it would be someone else to bother her.

"Hello Rufus," she said. "What a surprise..."

"It's been a while, Aerith."

 _Oh yes, how long has it been since you last pestered me, an hour?_ She thought but instead she said, "Oh, yes, and what can I do for you?"

"I would like to purchase your flowers." he stated.

Aerith looked skeptical. Was he hoping this would get him in good graces? If her financial predicament was different she would not offer him a single one but money was money and she needed it.

"How many?" Aerith asked.

Rufus held out a bag of coins. "All of them."

Aerith looked shocked. "A-all of them?"

"That's what he said," a red-haired man said, Aerith knew as Reno. "Hand them over."

Aerith held out her hand for the bag of coins, still unsure. Rufus dropped the bag in his hand. Aerith looked inside and saw there was more than enough money for all her flowers.

"This is too much," she said, returning the money.

"Take it," Rufus said, pushing it back in her hands. "Think of it as a generous donation."

"One only Rufus can give," Reno added.

Aerith shook her head and reiterated, "It's too much."

Aerith refused to take money from people that was not earned properly. Not to mention, taking a donation from Rufus did not feel right. She was sure there was a catch somewhere, she just had to wait and see if he would bring it up.

"I do not feel right taking this," Aerith said. "My father would not like it as well."

"Your father should just accept it," Reno said. "He needs all the help he can get!"

"Shut up Reno," Rufus ordered causing the red-haired man to snap his mouth shut.

He shifted next to the another man, a man called Rude. He rarely if ever talked. He was the least annoying of Rufu's entourage. She sometimes wondered why he put up with him but then figured it came down to the money. Aerith was also certain that those two men had their eyes on Tifa. Tifa often mentioned how Reno would annoy her at night when he frequented the tavern. Reno and Rude would only order drinks from her. While it was good for business Tifa found their antics annoying the more liquor they drank. The normally quiet Rude seemed bolder as the alcohol flowed, or so her sister told her.

Aerith did not know how her sister could work at a bar. Yet, the owner said that business became bigger as soon as she worked there. Considering that she was the only female who worked there and was a beauty in her own right, it was obvious why. Of course other women came to the bar, usually as guests with one of the men. Tifa even said Rufus came several times with Scarlet. Considering Scarlet was not the most classy lady but still rich, Aerith was not too surprised to hear it.

"Take the money," Rufus said, interrupting her thoughts.

"I will not." Aerith stated firmly.

"How about you keep the money and you can repay me another way." he said, a glint in his eyes. "Join me for lunch at my villa."

There it was. The catch she was waiting to hear. Aerith shoved the coin bag at Rufus. Her eyebrows knitted together. The last thing she wanted was to go to his villa. What would be the reason, to flaunt his money? Did he honestly think money would make her go weak at the knees for him?

"No thank you," Aerith snapped. "I will gladly sell you flowers but I will not be taking your _generous donation_."

Rufus's eyes narrowed. "You realize many women wish they could be in my company. You should be honored I even pay you attention"

"Then perhaps you should grace them with your presence for I am busy." Aerith said, her temper rising. "Good day Mr. Shinra."

She dismissed him but instead of waiting for him to leave, she hurried away as fast she could. She was sure Rufus would have more to say but she did not want to listen to him anymore. The man was insufferable. Why could he not act like Zack? Had he the personality of the farm boy she would gladly talk to him, in fact she would enjoy it.

Aerith left the town, her mood bitter. She would not be making any money today and for now she did not care, as selfish as it was. What did Rufus think she was some air-headed woman who thought life was nothing but money? How long would she have to endure him before he realized she would rather be a spinster than marry him? Aerith did not want to go home either. If Tifa or Yuffie saw her in such a way, she was sure they would go into town and give Rufus a piece of their mind. She also did not want her father to hear about it.

Instead she decided to hide herself in a secret area in the woods near the town. It was a beautiful spot near a stream. The stream was crystal clear and the flowers by it were beautiful pink and yellow wildflowers. The trees provided good cover if need be. No one would look for her here and she liked it. She sat down against a tree near the water and stared up at the sky. The bright blue sky looked amazing as white puffy clouds floated by. She could easily get lost watching the sky. Birds flew by and Aerith wished she could fly away with them into that vast sky. She sighed longingly.

Aerith got up but left her basket on the ground. She titled her head up to the sky enjoying the feeling of the sun on her face and the wind blowing across her. She imagined what it would be like to fly as she spread her arms around and spun around. Not before long she could hear the town bards beginning to play their music as they always did. It was faint from this distance but that was something Aerith did enjoy about going into town, listening to the music.

It reminded of Aerith when she her family lived in their larger home. Reeve would always hold parties for the girls' birthdays. Aerith loved having music playing and dancing with her father and sisters. She began dancing around the little space. It made her heart feel light and she forgot about the irritating Rufus completely. She danced her worries away. Each step she shook was light and graceful as she learned to dance properly before the financial crisis.

Aerith moved around, pretending to dance with someone. Her dress flowed around her as her invisible partner spun her around. Aerith laughed at herself for acting so childish but she needed to do this. Her life had been so serious since her father's illness that she needed to enjoy the little things like this, as silly as they were.

Once she was completely better, Aerith headed home. She would lie to her sisters and say no one purchased the flowers. She would have to make it up to them somehow. Aerith returned home to find Yuffie and Tifa sitting in the kitchen together. Aerith dropped her basket on the table and placed a bright smile on her face.

"You're home early." Tifa noted.

"No one was buying the flowers today." Aerith fibbed. "I'll try again tomorrow."

"Well its okay," Yuffie said. "Remember I got extra money?"

Aerith nodded and joined them at the table. "So what are you two discussing?"

"Oh, just one of Tifa's suitors came to the door just before you came home." Yuffie answered before laughing. "He was trying to impress her by attempting to carry this bag of feed for the chickens and that wimp could not even lift it. Next thing you know Tifa lifts it up and onto her shoulder like it weighs nothing!"

Tifa looked slightly embarrassed as Yuffie laughed even louder. Aerith joined in on the laughter, wishing she could have seen it.

"Then... then.." Yuffie said between giggles, "He is so embarrassed he makes up some dumb excuse and runs off! What was it? His mother was calling him?"

"Please," Tifa said. "That guy has never lifted a finger in his life. The bag was not even that heavy. Not to mention he probably hurt his back in doing so. He tried to lift with his back not his legs."

"Who cares!" Yuffie said. "That is one less pompous idiot coming to our doorstep."

"Well, I guess that is better." Tifa said thoughtfully.

Aerith then added, "Now if only we could scare off the others."

"Maybe we can pay Zack to come here and scare off the men," Yuffie said dreamily.

"If we had money, I would consider it," Aerith said. "Anything to get Rufus Shinra off my back."

"I bet Tifa would love it if Zack came around more," she teased.

Suddenly, Tifa became bright red. "W-w-what?"

Yuffie grinned big. "Oh, I know you like him."

"W-well so do you!" the middle sister countered.

"And who wouldn't?" Yuffie asked. "He is handsome and do you see those muscles?"

Yuffie let out a sigh and Tifa still looked flustered. Aerith gave a weak smile. So both her sisters had a crush on Zack. Considering he was the most decent man around, it was no wonder.

Just as the girls were silently thinking, they heard shuffling coming their way. Their heads turn to the kitchen doorway to fin their father standing there, dressed in his normal everyday clothes. The girls looked shocked to see him standing there as they expected him to be in bed.

"Father!" Aerith called out in alarm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Beauty Within**

 **Chapter 2**

It was shocking for the girls to see their father up from his bed. Worry grew between them, thinking their father was in need of them and their daydreaming made them oblivious. Reeve did not give the impression he was unwell but the girls were used to his ability to hide his predicaments.

"Are you alright?" Tifa asked getting up.

Reeve held up his hands to signify them to calm down.

"I am fine," he answered. "Better than fine. I feel fantastic."

The daughters looked at one another. Neither of them were sure their father was actually feeling well. Aerith had only just mentioned earlier that he was looking a bit better.

"You should be resting," Aerith said.

"I feel fine," he said. "I've had enough rest to last me a lifetime. Now if you would be so kind and prepare us some tea Aerith, I wish to discuss something."

Aerith did as she was told. The tea leaves she had were poor quality and she only used it for her father or if a guest that was actually welcomed into their home. She made the tea and poured a equal amount between her siblings and father before settling herself in her usual chair. Reeve took a sip of tea, which tasted a bit bitter. They had no sugar to spare or honey to sweeten it, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. After being forced to drink it, he was used to it.

Reeve placed his cup down and noticed his daughter's had not touched their own. Each of them were watching their father intently. Reeve let out a sigh and looked at each of them slowly. It was his youngest daughter that spoke up, irritable that he was delaying the talk.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" Yuffie asked getting to the point.

"Since I am doing better, I decided that I will be returning to work." he explained.

"Wait, you can't go to work so soon!" Tifa exasperated. "You only just got up!"

Reeve looked sternly at her. "I am better than I have been. I will be going into town to talk to Cid. I'll walk you to your work, Tifa."

The girls looked at one another. None of them could really go against their father's wish even if it was not something they agreed with. None of them liked the idea. Reeve did not leave any room for them to argue. He was determined to see Cid and no plea or argument from his girls could convince him otherwise. When evening began to roll around. Reeve and Tifa readied to leave the house. Aerith and Yuffie tried to plead with their father again and even suggested going with him to town. Reeve refused.

"You two stay here and mind the house," he said. "I do not wish to take much of Cid's time. I am sure he will rehire me back on the spot and that will be that. I will come straight home after that."

Secretly, Reeve did not want the likes of Rufus Shinra or any other dishonorable man seeing his girls. He did not even like the idea of Tifa working at the tavern. He hoped that once he spoke to Cid it would be the catalyst that would change their lives for the better. He hoped anyway.

Reeve left the house, taking his middle daughter with him. Aerith and Yuffie watched as they left. Aerith did not like the idea of her father traveling. The only thing that settled her nerves slightly was the fact that Tifa would be with him on his way into town.

On their way, they too passed by the chocobo ranch. Zack was now riding a chocobo, giving it its proper exercise. Zack spied them out of the corner of his eye and casually came up to the fence. He was surprised by Reeve's recovery and was glad he was okay. When that was said and done he wished them a good evening, Tifa found herself blushing slightly, which luckily went unnoticed by Reeve. Tifa was sure if he saw he would turn into the overprotective father instantly.

Once in town, Reeve much to his displeasure, left Tifa at the tavern. The only relief he had was that the bar was run by Barret Wallace, a big burly man who, if needed, could frighten away any man who came in. Not to mention Barret had his own daughter who he was very protective of. So he felt a bit safe leaving his daughter in his care.

Reeve's true destination was not too far from the tavern. It was a shipping yard owned by an older gentleman named Cid Highwind. Cid was, to say the least, and interesting character. While a good man he was a foul-mouthed and was not afraid to speak his mind. Reeve had worked for him up until he got sick. The work was hard at times but honest work. It paid better than most other places but it had to considering Cid was not an easy person to work for. Reeve thought about his boss and smirked a bit, thinking about his antics.

Reeve entered the shipyard and the moment he did he could hear the sound of excessive cursing. He smirked again as he followed the voice to a older man yelling at two younger men.

"What the hell do you two idiots think you are doing?" he said. "I damn well told you the parts were to be shipped yesterday not next week. Who the hell is going to fix this?"

The two men began to stutter trying to explain themselves. Reeve watched for a moment trying to contain his laughter. He had never seen them before, so they must have been new employees. Clearly none of them were used to Cid's abrasive nature. Cid's face was turning red, arms crossed as he glared at the sputtering men. Finally, Reeve could not hold back anymore. He was afraid the two young men would have an embarrassing accident soon if he did nothing.

"Cid," Reeve called out. "They are new. Give them a break?"

"And who the hell are you to tell me to give them..." Cid said before realizing who was there. "Well son of a bitch! Look what the cat dragged in! Reeve Tuesti, you're still alive?"

Reeve gave a weak smile. "Why afraid I'd gone and died? You are older than me, you know?"

Cid sneered, "Older but smarter than you!"

"Don't worry Cid I am sure you'll outlive half of the town just on sheer stubbornness."

Cid burst out into a hearty laugh. Reeve joined in and then the two new employees joined in. When Cid heard them he turned them scowling.

"Who the hell told you to laugh? Get back to work you lazy good for nothing idiots!"

The new employees bolted from their spots. Cid laughed again. When his laughter subsided he walked up to Reeve.

"You look like hell," he said.

"I'm better." Reeve said firmly but Cid was clearly skeptical.

"What can I do for you?" Cid asked.

"I need my job back," Reeve said.

Cid grimaced. "I can't do that, Reeve."

"But I need money to support my daughters!"

Cid rubbed his face as Reeve protested.

"What good reason do you have to deny me my old job?" Reeve demanded.

"Because you know damn well you are not well enough to work and I will not be the reason for you to go to an early grave! Go home and get better. When the doctor says you are well enough to work than you can come back."

Cid turned his back to Reeve intending to return to his work when he felt the man grabbed his arm. Cid looked back at him. He was prepared to argue with Reeve when he saw the man's face. Reeve was younger than Cid but the worn look on his face made him appear older all of a sudden. His dark eyes were pleading with him.

"Please," Reeve begged. "I need money. My daughters are coming to the age of marriage. Aerith is already old enough to marry and is being courted by men like Rufus Shinra."

"That little shit is courting Aerith?" Just hearing the name of Rufus left a bitter taste in his mouth. Why would he want to court Aerith though? He had women swooning over him all the time. It puzzled Cid but not as much as it angered him.

Cid knew Aerith, Tifa, and Yuffie well. Aerith was always kind to him and polite. Tifa was more or less the same but Yuffie was a little argumentative. He liked them and considered them almost like his own daughters. The last thing he wanted was a scumbag like Rufus marrying any of them. Cid knew Reeve would do anything for his girls and rightfully so. However, how could he justifiably give him a job knowing he was not well?

Cid thought for a long while as Reeve's pleading eyes stared at him. Cid would have gladly given Reeve money but the man's pride would never allow him to take such a generous donation. Cid sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. He had an idea and perhaps it would be all right to give him this job.

"Alright, listen," Cid said. "I have a shipment coming into Kalm in a few days. It's important cargo and I need you to get it and bring it here. Normally, I would go myself but since I got these two new idiots working I can't leave them alone. I'll pay you twelve hundred gil for the job and I'll give you half in advance. If it all works well I'll hire you to to pick up more cargo and do deliveries for me."

Reeve's face brightened. "Thank you Cid, I will leave immediately."

"Just don't go dropping dead out on the road," Cid snapped. "Last thing I need is you dying on my conscious."

Reeve smiled and thanked him again. Cid went to his office to give Reeve his advance before he left. Reeve was continuely thanking him but Cid brushed him off. When Reeve left, Cid pulled out a cigarette. He lit the cigarette and took a quick puff. Even so, the older man was unsure if he should let him do this work. Last thing he needed was Aerith, Tifa and Yuffie coming after him if anything happened to their father.

 **XXX**

That night when Tifa returned home, Reeve called the girls to the kitchen table. The girls looked nervously between one another. Their father never called a family meeting unless their was something serious. The last time it was to inform them they would have to move out of their old home and into this one.

"What is it, father?" Tifa asked as the girls settled into their chairs.

"Nothing is wrong," He replied.

The girls looked at one another and Tifa spoke again, "Then why have you called us here?"

"Cid has offered me a new position in his company." he said.

The girls looked stunned and Aerith hastily spoke out, "Are you sure its wise for you to work so soon?"

Reeve nodded. "I am well enough to resume work and provide for my three girls. Even so, there is something else I need to mention."

The girls looked at one another and then at their father.

"I am leaving for a few days," Reeve said smiling.

"Leaving?" Yuffie asked. "Leaving where?"

"For my new job. I will be gathering a shipment for Cid in Kalm. He has already paid me half in advance and the other half when I return."

Reeve dropped the pouch of money on the table. The girls look at in awe. It was the most money they had seen in a long time. Reeve took some coins and handed to his oldest girl.

"Use this to buy you and your sisters food while I am gone," he told Aerith. "The rest I'll take with me to Kalm."

Reeve closed up the money. He looked at his girls and saw frowns on their faces. He looked surprised at their long faces. He expected them to be excited.

"What's wrong with all of you?" he asked.

"Father you aren't well enough to travel," Aerith said, voicing the thoughts of her and her sisters.

"Nonsense, I am strong and well." he said, hold his head high. "Once I start working for Cid our financial problems will be a thing of the past."

"You mean we won't have to live in this house anymore?" Yuffie asked excitedly. "We can go back to our old home?"

"Maybe even better," Reeve replied brightly smiling.

"Oh that sounds like a dream," Tifa sighed.

Aerith shrugged, "I don't mind living out here, it's quiet and peaceful."

Truthfully, aside from the unwanted guests, Aerith did not mind the country life. It was indeed more peaceful. She also loved tending to the flowers but also did not mind making breakfast or other chores. She did not mind taking care of father either. She wondered if her father felt like a burden to her and her sisters. She knew he needed to remain resting to gain his strength but she was sure if she argued it be a fruitless endeavor. When Reeve set his mind to something he would see it through to the end.

Reeve could see the unease in his two oldest daughters. Yuffie was excitedly shifting in her chair at the prospect of having her own room again among other more lavish things. To put them at ease, he thought of an idea that would hopefully put his health issue out of their minds. At least for a little while.

"I'll tell you what," Reeve said, "How about I bring you each a gift when I return? What is it you want?"

"Oh! Oh! I want a yellow scarf. This girl Rikku has one and I want one just like it!" Yuffie said, excitedly jumping up from her chair.

She began a long winded speech on how it looked like, causing her sisters to roll their eyes. Reeve nodded when she finished and looked at Tifa.

"I would love a pair of leather gloves." she said thoughtfully.

"Alright," then he looked at Aerith. "And you?"

Aerith shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing really..."

"Are you sure?" Reeve asked. "There must be something you want."

Aerith truly did not need anything. She much rather see her father come home safety than ask for a gift. Not to mention that their money trouble were still a problem. However, Reeve was determined to get her one. So Aeith thought of something that would not be expensive and something she liked a lot..

"A rose would be nice," Aerith said.

"A rose?" Reeve asked, unsure if he heard her right. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, a rose," Aerith confirmed.

Reeve sighed before giving her a smile. "Well you do love your flowers he said. Alright then I will get you one."

Sure enough the next day Reeve set out for Kalm after bidding his daughter's farewell. The girls waved goodbye as he rode off on a cart pulled by a ruddy looking chocobo. When he disappeared from view the younger girls turned to Aerith to see her still staring off in the distance. Yuffie grabbed her shoulder and shook her hard, snapping her from her daze.

"W-what?" Aerith asked, startled.

"Dad gave you money!" Yuffie cried out. "Come on let's get some real food and celebrate."

"I'm tired of eggs to be honest," Tifa said softly.

Aerith smiled. "Okay, okay I'll go get us something good to eat. You two start up on chores until I get back."

Her sisters cheered. Aerith gathered the money her father left her and placed on a shawl around her to keep her warm. She headed toward town when she heard a voice call out to her. She turned to find Zack on a chocobo.

"Good morning," Aerith greeted with a bright smile on her face.

"Morning," he replied. "I saw your father leaving. Is he well enough to be going off?"

Aerith did not want to alarm the farm boy. "He says he is well enough and he has an important job to do for Cid."

"So it's just you and your sisters then?" Zack questioned to which Aerith nodded. Zack frowned. "Well if you three need anything you can come ask me."

Aerith felt her heart thump at his kindness. "Thank you, Zack. You are such a kind person."

Zack's cheeks flushed. He absentmindedly scratched the back of his head. "Well you know... you and your sisters are good... friends and I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you. I mean you and your sisters not just you."

Zack began to ramble and Aerith smiled at how cute it was.

"Thank you Zack," Aerith said. "Well, I have to be going. My sisters are expecting me to be coming home with a feast for breakfast."

"Oh, well would you like a ride? It would be much faster?" he suggested.

"If you do not mind." Aerith said.

Zack grinned and reached his hand down for her to take. "I don't mind at all."

Aerith, with Zack's help climbed onto the chocobo. He then sped off toward town with Aerith holding onto him. Aerith felt herself smiling the whole way there. Kindness like Zack's was genuine. When they arrived at town, Zack dropped Aerith off at the merchant's shop. He would wait a little ways from the shop with his bird.

Inside, Aerith picked up a decent amount of fresh fruit, vegetables, and other thing to cook with. Finished, she paid the shop keeper and went outside. She looked around and saw Zack across the street with his chocobo. He was tending to him and did not see Aerith. Unfortunately for her, someone else did.

"What a surprise to see you here so early, Aerith," said a all to familiar voice.

Aerith inwardly groaned. "Hello, Rufus."

She turned to see Rufus and his lackeys eyeing her. Aerith felt her stomach lurch as she saw him with a wicked grin upon his face. He spotted her large bag of groceries and Aerith knew he would inquire how she was able to purchase so much.

"Isn't that a lot for you to be purchasing with your current financial situation?" he asked.

Aerith placed a smug smile on her face. At least one good thing would come out of her father returning to work. "My father is working again."

Rufus's grin vanished. "Oh really?"

Aerith nodded.

Then Rufus said bitterly, "Or is it because you have someone buying you things because they fancy you?"

Aerith watched as Rufus indicated Zack. However, what Rufus was really insinuating was not what he was saying and Aerith could tell with the tone of his voice.

"Zack is a nice man and he is simply helping me while my father is away-" Aerith mentally cursed at herself. She did not mean to mention he father was gone. Now that she did there was a sinister glint in the blonde-haired man's eyes.

"So, a little farm boy is helping you." he said. "I am sure I could do much better. In fact I could have my servants prepare a lovely meal for us. My villa is only a little ways down the road, you know?"

Aerith scowled. "Rufus, I have to return home, my sisters are waiting."

Rufus grabbed Aerith by the arm. "Now Aerith..."

Before he cold finish another voice broke into the conversation. "Is there a problem here?'

Aerith looked up to see Zack now next to her. He glared at Rufus. At the same time Reno and Rude stepped in closer. For a second everyone was dead silent. Aerith felt Rufus's grip slack and she wriggled free. Not wanting the altercation to escalate, she grabbed Zack's hand.

"Come on Zack, it's getting late and my sisters will worry." she said pulling him after her.

As they left Rufus's eyes narrowed on them. Reno looked at his boss and then back at Zack.

"Want me and Rude to wipe the floor with him?" the red-head asked.

"Later," Rufus said. "Too many witnesses right now."

Zack and Aerith were riding back to her house in silence. Aerith was angry but she could feel Zack's own anger radiating off him. Zack was used to treating people kindly but the way Rufus acted made his blood boil.

"Hey, Aerith," Zack said over his shoulder. "If Rufus tries anything... like today tell me okay?"

Aerith felt her heart thump but she knew better than to get Zack involved. She was sure Rufus would find a way to hurt him and she would not allow that to happen. She could handle Rufus fine on her own. To appease Zack, she answered an affirmative response. Satisfied, Zack relaxed and continued on the way to Aerith's house. Dropping her off, Aerith thanked Zack. He flashed a smile before riding off. Aerith let out a sigh before smiling herself. If only more people could be like him, kind and caring.

Aerith entered the house only to be greeted by her worried sisters. They clamored around her asking her what took her so long to get home.

"I bumped into Rufus," Aerith said, annoyance in her voice. "Lucky Zack was there to make him leave him alone."

"WHAT!" Yuffie cried. "Zack saved you from Rufus? No fair!"

Aerith looked puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

Tifa chuckled. "Yuffie is jealous that Zack was there protecting you."

"Oh please," Aerith said. "Zack would do that for anyone in need. It is just how nice he is."

"No, she wanted to be with Zack and have his strong arms around her." Tifa said teasing her younger sister.

Yuffie blushed madly. "I do not! You want that not me!"

Tifa began to turn pink. "No!"

"Okay!" Aerith said, stopping the teasing before it turned into a shouting match between the two. "Let's make breakfast now."

The sisters agreed and together they began to prepare the biggest breakfast they had in a long time. The sisters had an enjoyable time making the food together. Soon chatter and laughter along with a delicious smell filled the room.

 **XXX**

The next day Aerith was once again selling her flowers in town. Yuffie told her now that father was back working they would not have to work as hard. Aerith scolded her sister for saying such things and should be more responsible. Tifa agreed much to Yuffie's annoyance. Business was steady for Aerith. She sold half her basket without so much as problem. Then as if bad luck was just waiting to hit her, Rufus showed his face. Aerith did not wait for him to get near her so before he could she ran.

She hid in her secret place by the creek. It was a good as time as any to take a break. Anything to avoid having to speak with Rufus. She wonder how long she would have to endure his attempts to court her, albeit bad attempts. So many women already fancied him as if he were a gift from the heavens. Why could he not just pay attention to them and leave her be? These thoughts ran through her head all the time. She thought he would have given up by now.

"He's persistent I'll give him that," she muttered to herself and her mind added, _As if it would get him anywhere._

If there was on reason why Aerith was grateful for her father returning to work, she hoped that with his returning income it would shoo away the suitors. As annoying as it was for her, Tifa probably felt the same. Yuffie being young did not have suitors like her but she also noticed the Yuffie's growing crush on Zack and it made her chuckle. Her thoughts fell on Zack. His heroic rescue yesterday was sweet. Aerith wondered what kind of husband Zack would be. She was sure he would be kind and loving husband and probably a bit overprotective.

"I wouldn't mind it if he was courting me," Aerith thought aloud before blushing furiously.

Aerith let out a sigh as she leaned back against the tree she was near and stared at the sky. The thought of Zack being her husband seemed almost childish to her. She did not know him well enough to even consider him a likely person to marry. Not to mention her father would have to approve of it but even so, Aerith did not think she would marry anyone in all honesty.

Aerith needed to take care of her father ever since he had taken ill. In her head, she knew one day her father would be too old to do much for himself and would require help. She wanted to do it, to repay him for keeping her healthy, safe, and giving her a family when she lost hers. She was sure Tifa and Yuffie would help in their own way but Aerith was sure that her sisters had their own futures to think about and what they truly wanted. Perhaps they wanted to marry and start a family or maybe something completely different.

Yet, a thought came into her own head. What did she truly want?

She assumed she would take care of her father but what if he was healthy and did not need her? What would she do? Would she be looking to be courted? Did she want to be married and have children? Did she want her own home somewhere in the countryside and tend to flowers like she did now? Maybe she could do something completely different? She pondered and pondered but her thoughts fell on her father. He was not truly as well as he could be and if he did get sick again she would be there to take care of him.

 _Maybe if things were different..._

Realizing she was spending too much time thinking and daydreaming, Aerith stood up and gathered her basket of flowers. She was prepared to go back to work when a group of birds flew from a tree and over her. She watched them go by and a pain filled her heart.

"What I want..." she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Beauty Within**

 **Chapter 3**

Reeve Tuesti's trip to Kalm started off as a good one. He arrived and checked into an inn and refreshed himself with a bath. After resting and having a meal he decided to get his daughter's the presents they requested of him. He found a lovely pair of leather gloves for Tifa and a yellow scarf just as Yuffie described for herself. However, Aerith's gift proved to be difficult. Roses were out of season and no florist carried such a flower. He searched the whole town for one and his efforts were in vain.

Reeve was saddened by the prospect of not getting his eldest daughter a gift. After all he did not want her be the only one without a gift when he returned home. Deep down he knew Aerith would not be upset but Reeve felt he should give her something. Yet, before he could find something else the shops had closed and he was forced to return to the inn.

The next day Reeve was unable to search for a new gift as he had to gather the cargo and return home. Cid was counting on him and he did not want to let the man down. By the time he picked up the cargo he had to leave Kalm. He had no time to get his daughter a gift.

On the road home, Reeve began to notice the weather was shifting and dark clouds were rolling in. Soon it began to pour rain and the next thing he knew he could not see five feet in front of him. Reeve urged his chocobo he had been riding forward but it was struggling.

 _I have to get out of this storm!_

With darkness surrounding him, Reeve knew he needed to find shelter and fast. Yet, where would he even go? As he thought this, it was as if fate and intervened and he saw a light in the distance. Reeve felt relief wash over him. Perhaps it was a house and if he was lucky the owners would give him shelter until the storm passed. He urged his chocobo and the bird moved through the muddy road.

When Reeve finally arrived at the light, he was in awe as he was staring at a castle before him. Where did this castle come from? Was it always here? His questions dissolved when a sudden clap of thunder hit, scaring the bird he was one and effectively knocking him off. Reeve landed hard on the ground and his bird ran off leaving him in front of the castle.

Groaning, Reeve picked himself off and staggered toward the door. His arm was aching terribly and he clutched it as if it would ease the pain. Once at the main doors he reached up to knock, when it opened before he could. He limped inside and expected to see someone at the door but saw no one.

"Hello?" he called out.

His voice echoed through the hall. The room he entered was dark and it unnerved him as no one called back. Yet, someone had to be here for this is where he saw the light and the door had to been open by someone. Perhaps they were unsure of him. Regardless, he felt the need to plead his case.

"I'm sorry for barging in," he apologized. "But I was caught in the storm and needed shelter. My mount has also gone missing with my cargo and there will be no way for me to find him until the storm breaks. Please, if I can just stay until the storm is over..."

"You can stay," a voice echoed. "Go through the doors before you and it will take you to a room where you can clean yourself."

Reeve swallowed back a lump in his throat. The voice sounded gentle. He felt his nervousness begin to wane.

"Thank you, are you the master of this castle?" Reeve asked.

"Yes," the voice responded. "Anything you need will be provided for you. All I ask that you do not take anything from my castle that is not given to you. Now go."

Reeve did as he was told. He did not want to argue with the master. He hoped later on he would be able to talk to him and thank him properly for his kindness. He went through the doors before him. He could barely make them out but found them nonetheless. The hallway he found himself in next was lit with candles and he followed them to an opened door. Inside was a room well furnished with a large bed, a warm fire burning, and more. On a table Reeve discovered a mass amount of food, more than he could eat as well as tea and wine for him to drink. On the bed was a fresh pair of clothing for him to change into. Adjacent to the room was a washroom with a hot bath drawn for him to use at his leisure.

Reeve bathed, warming his cold body up. He was careful as his arm was sprained. When he was done he dressed in the clean clothes waiting for him. He had not seen such fine quality clothes in very long time. Once he was clothed, he made his way to the table. Everything on it looked delicious and with his stomach growling, Reeve found himself sampling a bit of everything.

Once he was full, Reeve felt himself becoming tired. He moved to the bed and slipped beneath the warm covers. Exhaustion overtook him and he fell instantly asleep. As he slept a pair of eyes peered into the room, watching him carefully. A murmur could be heard, but Reeve did not hear it as he was in such a deep sleep. So much so, that he did not feel someone pulling the blanket off over his injured arm. A few moments later the blanket was placed over him once again. The pair of eyes watched the sleeping guest a little longer. When the owner of the eyes seemed satisfied, they disappeared, leaving Reeve to rest in peace.

The next morning Reeve awoke to find his arm bandaged and in a sling. He wondered who did it and so carefully while he was asleep. However, he brushed it off as he was grateful for the first aid he was given that it did not matter who did it but that it was done. Not to mention to his relief, sitting in his room was his precious cargo he had lost when he was thrown from his bird. In addition were the gifts he bought for Tifa and Yuffie. He was undoubtedly grateful as he needed the cargo or otherwise Cid would be angry with him and demand the money he paid back. His own clothes were now mended, cleaned and pressed for him to change back into. He did so, with a bit difficult but managed. Once that was done he found breakfast waiting for him and Reeve ate his fill.

As he ate, he discovered a paper on the table. He picked it up and saw a beautifully written letter for him.

 _Sir,_

 _Please eat your fill and rest as long as you need. Once you are ready I will have a chocobo provided for you to take you home. An unfortunate incident with your own chocobo occurred and I am truly regretful for being unable to save it. I offer you my bird as payment as well as some gold as compensation. As long as you are here I again remind that you do not take anything that is not offered to you._

 _Good day._

Reeve was shocked by the generosity of the master and his kindness. He wanted to tell him it was not necessary to pay for his lost chocobo but instead he accepted the kind gesture.

When Reeve finished eating, he took his cargo and followed the candlelit hall to the back of the castle where he found stables. Waiting for him, saddled and ready, was a black feathered chocobo. Reeve took his cargo and tied it to the bird. Before getting on he called out to the master as loud as he could.

"THANK YOU!" he shouted.

Reeve felt light and happy. He was so grateful for the help he received and the compensation would be more than enough to replace his bird and provide meals for his daughters. He turned to get up onto his chocobo when something caught his eye. He moved past the bird and saw a large bush filled with the most perfect roses he had ever seen. Each one was bright red and in full bloom.

 _I can give Aerith her gift._ Reeve thought as he reached out and plucked a rose from the bush.

The moment he did, Reeve would grow to regret that moment for a long time. A loud roar echoed and Reeve was thrown to the ground with such force the wind was knocked from him.

"How dare you steal from me," the voice of the master roared.

Reeve opened his eyes and the moment he did he felt fear envelope him.

"I told you not to take anything not offered to you!"

Reeve's lips quivered as he tried hard to form sentences but he was in utter shock. The master growled and grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him to his feet. Reeve cowered in fear. The rose he had been holding fell from his hand to the ground.

"For stealing from me after I showered you in generosity I will end your life!" he snapped.

Flashes of his daughters appeared in his mind. Finally he regained his voice just as he would be struck down.

"NO!" Reeve gasped. "Please, this rose is for one of my daughters. She asked for a rose and on my trip to Kalm I could not acquire one."

"So you think to steal for me?"

"I apologize but please do not take my life. My daughters, without me, they will not be able to survive. Please spare my life and I will give you anything."

The master glared at him. "I will give you money to take to your daughters. After you say your goodbyes, you will return here the next day and face your punishment."

Reeve looked horrified.

The master's voice rumbled, "However, if you do not return I will find you and I will kill you."

With that he threw Reeve to the ground. Reeve watched as the master dropped a bag of treasure for him to take but also took the rose that he had dropped.

"Take my rose to your daughter who wanted it so much and give it to her." the master snapped. "Now go!"

When the master vanished within his castle, Reeve could not move any faster. He mounted the chocobo and urged him as fast as he could away from the castle. It seemed like he returned to his hometown faster than he had anticipated. Once the town was in view, he slowed the chocobo down to a trot. Reeve still could not believe what had happened to him. Was it real or maybe he was just dreaming it? Yet, the rose in his hand was proof that it was nothing he imagined. He could not even in his wildest of dreams have come up with what he saw.

What was he going to do? The master of the castle was going to kill him and if he did not return. Would he kill his daughters as well as him if he did not? Reeve wondered if he could find where he lived. Maybe it was just a bluff. Yet, could he risk it if it was not a lie? If that beast did know where he lived would he kill him in front of his daughters? Would his three girls run to his rescue and be caught in the scuffle? Reeve shuttered. His mind was so full of the "what ifs" that he did not realize he was at his home town.

When Reeve arrived at Cid's shipyard he handed him the cargo without a word. Cid did not seem to notice the conflicting look on his face.

"Surprised you didn't die out there on the road," Cid laughed.

Reeve did not respond.

Cid turned around and handed him a bag of coins. "Here is the rest of your pay. Good jo... hey what's wrong?"

Cid and finally noticed that something was wrong. Reeve had been staring at the ground, his face looking worn and tired.

"Reeve?" Cid called out.

The younger man finally looked up. "Sorry, I have a lot on my mind."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Reeve wanted to tell him but would he even believe him? What could Cid do anyway? What could anyone do to help his situation?

Reeve shook his head and said, "No, I just want to go home and see my daughters."

Cid nodded. "Alright, well take care of yourself. I'll have another job in a few days for you."

"Thanks..." Reeve gave him a grim smile.

As Reeve left, Cid watched him questionably. He could clearly tell something was wrong. However, Reeve did not want to say. He hoped whatever it was, he would be okay in the end.

Reeve road to his house, passing by the chocobo ranch where Zack was wrangling in the giant birds. He did not even bother to wave or call him over for a chat. There was no time to. He was too busy trying to think of how to break the horrible news to Aerith, Tifa, and Yuffie.

Once he got home, he tied the midnight black chocobo to a post near the house. He took his things with him and knocked on the door so his daughters would let him in. When they found their father at the doorstep, they cheerfully greeted him and pulled him inside. Aerith instantly went to make him some tea while, Tifa and Yuffie led him into the kitchen to sit and rest.

"How was your trip?" Tifa asked, helping him to his chair.

"Did you bring us back our gifts?" Yuffie asked.

"Yuffie!" Tifa said shaply.

"What?" she replied innocently.

Reeve held up his hand. "It's okay... here"

He reached into his bag and pulled out a package for Yuffie. She took it and quickly unwrapped it. Once she saw the item she squealed with delight. Inside was a beautifully made yellow scarf exactly like one she described her father to bring her. She wrapped it around her and began to show it off as if it was the most spectacular thing ever, and to her it was.

"Thank you!" Yuffie cried hugging Reeve.

"You're welcome," he said hugging her back. He then held out a package for Tifa.

"Oh father..." Tifa cried as she unwrapped the gloves she asked for. "They are perfect!"

She instantly put them on before hugging her father tightly.

Reeve smiled as Aerith placed cups of tea on the table. He thanked her and took a sip. Yuffie began to show her elder sister her new scarf, modeling it for her. Aerith smiled and looked over at the gloves Tifa got.

"They're really nice," Aerith said.

"I have something for you too Aerith," Reeve said.

"Father you didn't have to." she replied.

Reeve pulled out the rose he had plucked and handed it to her. Aerith looked surprised at how perfect it was. Nothing about it was wrong.

"It's beautiful," Aerith said. "Thank you father."

She brought the flower to her nose and sniffed. The scent was sweet and Aerith's smile only grew. Whoever grew this flower had to have had a real green thumb. However, the excitement of the rose disappeared when she saw the sad look in her father's eyes. Yuffie and Tifa did not notice as they were admiring their gifts.

"Father are you okay?" asked Aerith.

Reeve looked up. At first he wanted to lie but what would that do? Now all three of his daughters were looking at him, worried.

"Aerith, Tifa, Yuffie," said Reeve. "I have something to tell you."

He pulled out the sack of money the master had given him and dropped it on the table for the girls to see. Once they saw the money their eyes widened.

"Father, where did you get this?" Aerith asked.

"Girls," their father said, "listen to me. I have something very important to tell you..."

With that he recounted the tale of what happened on his trip. The girls listened intently unsure what to make of it. When the story was done, the room fell into complete silence. Aerith could not believe what her father had just told her. Neither could her sisters. Yuffie sank to the floor in shock. Tifa who had been standing behind Aerith, gripped the chair her sister was sitting in. The look on their faces mirrored each others. The room remained silent for a long time. Everyone was trying to process what was happening. Reeve slouched forward, elbow on his knees and head hanging. Finally, it was Yuffie who spoke up to break the silence.

"Why did you steal for him?" she cried out. "You always tell me not to take things that aren't mine and now you do it?"

Yuffie was angry and on the verge of tears. Her innocence showing with her questions.

"Just give it back!" she continued bawling. "Just give it back to him whatever you stole and tell him you are sorry."

Reeve clenched his fists. "I tried! I have to return tomorrow or he will find me and kill me here and who knows maybe you all as well!"

The money on the table was a gift for the daughters to live comfortably. However, neither of them wanted the money. They rather have been dirt poor than lose their father.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Tifa asked. "Maybe if we go there and explain..."

"NO!" Reeve said sharply. "You will not set foot near that castle. I forbid it!"

Tifa frowned. She turned her head away trying to hold in her emotions unlike her younger sister. Aerith looked down when a thought came across her mind. What could her father have taken that would be the cause for death?

"What did you take?" Aerith asked, voicing her thoughts.

Reeve looked up at her briefly before turning his head away. "It doesn't matter."

"But..."

"It doesn't matter now, Aerith," he said, his voice full of pain.

He glanced over but it was not at her. For a brief second Aerith was wondering what he had been looking at. Then it dawned on her. Aerith looked down in her lap at the rose that was resting there. He had been looking at this. Why the rose? Her mind was trying to process everything to make sense of it. However, a growing realization made Aerith's blood run cold. Her father was going to die because of the rose she had asked for.

 _He was going to die because of her._

Aerith wanted to voice her thoughts but how could she? Seeing the distressed looks on her family left her speechless. Her heart clenched tightly in her chest and she looked down at her lap. She was sure that the rose was a reason. The look in his eyes made her certain of that. Even though he did not speak it, Aerith was bright enough to figure it out.

"We should spend what little time we have left together," Reeve said solemnly, breaking her thoughts.

Almost on instant, Yuffie jumped up from her spot on the floor and hugged her father tightly. Tifa ran to his side, wrapping her arms around him too. Both girls were now sobbing horribly. Aerith got up and placed the flower next to the other treasures on the table before joining her family in an embrace. The tears poured down her cheeks as well.

That night the family ate the food Reeve had brought and tried their best to be happy because soon they knew a parting would follow. They spoke late into the evening and Reeve indulged his girls in telling stories like he did when they were infants to put them to bed. It worked and Tifa and Yuffie were sleeping on their father's bed with Reeve asleep in a armchair nearby. Aerith, however, had slipped from the bedroom and stood in the kitchen area staring at the gold on the table.

It was enough for her and her sisters to live comfortable for a long while. They could even live in a better house and buy fancy dresses if they wished. They would have plenty of food, comfort, and probably the obnoxious suitors would leave them alone Who knows what they could have with this new found wealth. Yet, the cost was too great, far too great. Aerith would rather have married someone as horrible as Rufus Shinra if it meant keeping her father alive, as disgusting as a person he was. Her father's life meant too much to her.

 _My father is going to die because of a rose._ Aerith thought. _All because I asked him to bring me a rose. What are we going to do without him?_

Tears formed in her eyes again. She lost her mother and father and now she was going to lose Reeve, her adopted father. She considered him just as much as a father as the man she lost so long ago. Maybe even more. Aerith began shaking her head. She could not, would not, allow her father to die. Not because of her. Tifa and Yuffie needed him. She did not want to lose another father either. What could she do? Her father refused to allow her and her sisters to come and beg for his life. He would never allow them to come with him.

It was then Aerith knew there was only one thing she could do. _She would go in father's place._

She dare not ask because she knew what his answer would be. Quickly and quietly, Aerith went to her room she shared with sisters and found a suitable outfit for riding. It was a simple pink dress and brown boots. Afterwards she draped a red cloak around her. She slipped back downstairs and retrieved the rose from the kitchen table. She tiptoed into her father's room to find her sisters and father still asleep.

She watched them from a moment and it reminded her of her childhood. Her and sisters curled up under a blanket as their father told them stories. Sometimes they would be scary and they would hide under the covers as if to protect them from the scary monsters their father spoke about. Aerith felt her heart ache and she wished she could go back to that simpler time. If only she could.

Aerith looked at Reeve. How he looked much younger when he slept and much more peaceful. Her heart swelled as she looked at him. She moved closer to father and placed a soft kiss on his head before resting the rose on his lap. She moved back to leave but not before taking one last look at her loving family. Tears were forming, yet again, in her eyes but she blinked them back and slipped from the house.

Outside, she found the chocobo waiting. It looked like a shadow at how black it's feathers were. It looked at Aerith almost curiously as it let out a small squawk. Aerith hushed the bird and began to untie its reins.

"I need you to take me to your master." she said looking the bird in the eye.

The chocobo shook its head as if it understood what she was saying. Satisfied Aerith climbed up on the chocobo's back. For a moment the chocobo did not move. Aerith wondered if perhaps it would not take her and only her father. The thought exited her head when it let out a loud squawk, beating its wings in the process.

Inside the home, Reeve shifted in his seat and his eyes fluttered opened. He looked to see Tifa and Yuffie asleep on his bed. He did not spot Aerith and assumed she went up to her bed to sleep. He moved his hand when it touched something. He looked down to see the rose on his lap. The moment his eyes laid upon it, the color drained from his face, and his blood ran cold. He shot up from his chair and screamed out for his daughter.

"AERITH!"

His voice echoed throughout the home, effectively waking his two younger daughters. They saw their father bolting from the room crying out for their elder sister. He ran to the door and flung it open. He ignored the pain from using his sprained arm to open the door. He dashed out it and to the yard just in time to see his daughter and the chocobo already far off in the distance. The only indication was the red cloak illuminated by the moonlight.

"AERITH! AERITH!"

Reeve tried to run after them but he did not make it far before he lost his footing due the the darkness. He collapsed to a heap on the ground. When he looked up all he could see was Aerith disappearing into the darkness before Tifa and Yuffie came to his side.

"Father?" Tifa called out. "What's going on? What happened to Aerith?"

"Where is she?" Yuffie cried out in panic.

Reeve hung his head and let out a painful cry. His daughter, how could he allow this to happen to her? Aerith would surely be killed because of him. It should have been him. He was old and with his wavering health who knew how long he had to live if he fell ill again. Reeve felt guilt wash over him before he crumbled into tears.

Aerith held onto the bird as it ran in a break neck speed. Her arms ended up wrapping themselves around its neck as she desperately tried to stay on. She could not keep her eyes open as the wind whipped her violently, causing her eyes to water. At times, she could feel branches scraping at her.

Aerith gasped when the bird turned sharply, nearly knocking her off its back. She prayed hard that the ride would end when she felt another branch scratch her. In the process her hood fell off her head. Her braided locks flew out behind her and several times after were violently pulled by random branches. She cringed in pain but the ride continued. Aerith could only hope the ride would end soon.

Abruptly the bird did came to a halt and Aerith lurched forward into it. The bird squawked at her and shifted uncomfortably. Aerith opened her eyes slowly. She met with the dark feathers of the bird as she had buried her face in him out of fear. She peeled herself away and took in her surroundings. She was in a large meadow. Behind her was the forest she had just been through. Before her though was an enormous castle unlike anything she had ever seen before.

Aerith stared at the castle before her. Her hands tightened around the reins as she looked up in awe. Never in her life had she seen such a massive structure in her life. It looked so tall that it could reach up to the clouds. When her father brought back the bag of money and gifts, she thought of it as a small fortune that no one would be willing to part with easily. Yet, whoever owned this castle that amount of money would have been nothing.

The chocobo chirped, snapping Aerith back to her senses. She slipped off the bird and headed toward the large castle doors. She walked toward them but the distance seemed so long she wondered if she should have just taken the chocobo to them. However, when she turned to gaze at the bird it was already gone. Frowning, Aerith continued to walk. At the bottom of the steps leading to the door, Aerith swallowed a lump growing in her throat. Even the doors were massive and she could only guess they were eight or nine feet tall maybe more.

She walked up the stone steps, wondering if she should knock. Would anyone even hear her? Would the person her father said was a "monster" question why she was here? Would he instantly execute her like he intended to do her father? A shiver ran down her spine and she felt her courage begin to waver. She was so certain she was ready to die for her father but now the idea of that moment would be coming soon, frightened her.

Aerith moved closer to the door reaching out her hand to knock but before she could, the two large doors creaked and opened for her. Aerith gasped, stepping backwards. She nearly fell down the steps but luckily caught herself from doing so. Once she did, she looked back at the opened doors. They remained open as if beckoning her to enter. With little choice, Aerith did.

Stepping inside, she found the large entry way lit with candles, illuminating the beautiful décor of the palace. There was so much to look at that Aerith could not focus. Tapestries, paintings, statues, and other grand furnishings decorated the hall. Above her hung a massive chandelier. In front of her was a double staircase with large doors between them. The person who ruled over this castle spared no expense, that was for sure. Once over her amazement Aerith realized something. There was no one here to greet her. She looked behind her and saw the doors already closing but no one was there close them. That uneasy feeling began to grow but she mustered the courage to call out.

"Hello?" her voice echoed through the large entry way.

No one answered her. Instead the doors between the staircase opened. The hall the doors opened to was dark for a brief moment before one by one candles began to light the way as if to lead the young woman to her destination.

"What is going on here?" Aerith said aloud. "This... is impossible..."

Had her father witnessed the same thing when he was here? When he spoke of this castle she could not believe when her father said it was fantastical. She thought perhaps his imagination was over reacting from being sentenced to death by the master. Realizing, she was hesitating too long, Aerith walked down the hall following the lights. Unbeknownst to her, someone was watching her carefully. He let out a soft growl before slipping into the shadows.

Aerith followed the lights through the hall. It led her to another room, one even grander than the entryway. She walked down a few steps and found herself in front of a long table covered in all sorts of food. As Aerith breathed, the scents of each piece of food filled her. There was enough food on this table to feed her and her family for months. It made Aerith frown. While she never complained about her meager meals, she knew her family had small portions and had to make due. Yet, to see someone being able to eat so well made her wonder why others could not.

Then a horrible idea came to her mind. Could all this food have been actually prepared for her father? Were these all items for his last meal? Is this why she was brought here? She felt her hands begin to shake.

As Aerith stood there lost in though, the figure that had been staring at her in the foyer, was creeping along silently behind her. He watched her curiously, wondering who exactly was this new person who entered the castle. He expected a older man to be here not a young woman. He stepped down onto the steps. As he did, a clicking noise echoed alerting the girl. She went to turn when a voice called out to her.

"Do not turn around!" he snapped viciously.

Aerith became petrified with fear.

"Who are you?" the person behind her asked.

"My name is Aerith," she said, trying to hide the fear in her voice. Her voice wavered despite trying.

She could hear him moving closer to her. Aerith clasped her hands together to stop herself from shaking. Was this the man that condemned her poor father to death?

"Why are you here?" he asked, his voice a low growl.

"I am here to take my father's place." she said.

"Your father?" he questioned for a moment before realization hit him, "That foolish old man who stole from me? The one I showed hospitality? He sent you to die in his place?"

The last part was in a growl and Aerith shook her had but did not look at the person behind him.

"No," she said. "I came here of my own free will."

"Why?" he growled again.

"Because I know the item he stole from you was for me." Aerith answered. "My father has done everything for me and my sisters. I will not let his death be because I was selfish."

"Asking for a flower is selfish?" He sounded confused.

"I should have asked for nothing and he would not have taken it from you." Aerith said, her fist clenching as she did.

She could hear him moving, her body trembled.

He chuckled now closer to her. Aerith could feel his presence.

"You pretend to be brave and yet you cower. Are you so certain you are ready to die? You are trembling as we speak."

Aerith nodded once. "Who wouldn't be frightened when facing death? However, if you intend to kill me than do it swiftly and do not toy with me anymore!"

The creature smirked and it was then Aerith could feel his breath against her ear. She held her own breath her entire body frozen in fear. The realization of her dying was overtaking her. A tear rolled down her cheek but she did not even know she was crying.

"Don't be so eager to die," he said gently. "I won't kill you, Aerith. The only blood that will be on my hands is your father's. He stole from me not you."

"No!" Aerith cried. "I will not let you kill him. I offer my life for his."

"I will not kill you."

"Then...?"

"If you are so eager to take his place and I refuse to kill you, then there is only one logical solution. You will remain here in my castle."

Aerith gulped. "How long?"

"Forever."

Aerith knew it would be the answer, somewhere deep down she knew. The person behind her could sense her sadness. He frowned himself however he spoke as gently as he could to her.

"You will have free reign of the castle and the grounds except for certain areas. They will remain inaccessible to you and do not attempt to enter them for your own good. Do not attempt to leave the castle grounds, unless you truly wish for a painful death."

"Why are you..."

"You will be offered meals," he snapped, ignoring her. "You can choose to eat here or in your room for breakfast and lunch but you will dine with me for dinner each night when the clock strikes eight. Do not be late. Also, you will be required while ihere to dress appropriately. I will not allow a guest in my castle to dress like a pauper."

Aerith looked down at her clothes. To someone as grand, as he must be, she must have looked every bit of a pauper. Her clothes were terribly simple and she wore boots that were scuffed and dirty.

"I am sorry for offending you," Aerith said timidly.

"Your appearance does not offend me. You are what you are but now you are my guest. Garments shall be provided for you. I have a room already prepared for you. You may eat if you wish now before you retire."

Aerith breathed somewhat relieved. "Thank you... uh...?"

Suddenly she felt his breath to her ear again as he whispered into it. "Call me Cloud."

A cold rush of wind hit her. Aerith jumped and turned around. She expected to see the master of this castle before her but saw no one. It was then she realized that he had fled and that rush of wind had been him. For a moment all was fine until her knees gave way and she sank to the floor, emotions welling up within her.

There was no denying it. Aerith was a prisoner here. Was he only showing her pity because she was not her father? Why not just kill her? Was he really just toying with her? It was all very confusing to Aerith and questions flooded her mind now more than ever. Thoughts of Yuffie, Tifa, and her father floated to the surface of all the jumbled thoughts in her head. She knew if she came here she would never see them again because she believed she would die but now she would live here forever and her poor family would think she was dead. She did not even think of their pain when she acted. The grief she would cause them made her heart pang with guilt. Tears tumbled down her cheeks for a long time before she had no choice but to gather herself up.

Her appetite was gone and the food had already gone cold. Aerith wanted to nothing but sleep. Perhaps when she awoke she would find this a bad dream. She found the doors to the hall opening for her and the lit candles leading her once again. She hurried this time, almost running as she followed the long corridors to the room that would be hers. This time she pushed the door open herself and went inside to find a beautifully furnished room.

Everything she could need was there and already waiting, including a garment for her to wear instead of what she was wearing now. Of course, she would wear it tomorrow but tonight she just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep. She kicked off her boots carelessly and stumbled over to the bed. She pulled the layers of blankets up and crawled beneath them before burying her face in her pillow.

"Father, Tifa, Yuffie..." she whispered sadly. "I am so sorry."

When Aerith had long drifted off to sleep, the master of this castle had calmly entered her room. He looked at her sleeping form and could see that she was still in much distress. He frowned and approached her bed and took a better look at her. Her cheeks were stained with tears and could see her eyes were swollen.

"I could have just killed her," he said as if speaking to someone. "End her suffering... No, now _I_ shall suffer even more... It would not be wise for her to see me yet.. In time... In time..."

There was no on else in the room but him and the sleeping woman. To anyone, it would have been as if he was having a conversation with himself. He watched her sleep and saw a strand of her hair fall down her face. He reached out, intending to move it but stopped before he could. He stared at her holding his breath. She looked so innocent and it brought a feeling of guilt in him.

"She is condemned here with me," there was a long pause before he said, "I cannot..."

With that he swept away from the room. After a moment, the door to the room shut and the breeze from the door hit Aerith. She mumbled in her sleep before absentmindedly pulling the covers closer around her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Beauty Within**

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **A large room covered in tapestries and bright sunlight shining in from all the windows was filled with a crowd of people. A man with golden hair sat upon his throne as nobles, servants, and guards surrounded the room. Aerith Gainsborough felt very much like a peasant in this crowd. While everyone who was a noble was dressed elaborately, the guards in their shiny armor, and servants wearing uniforms, Aerith clothes looked very plain and out of place. Yet, no one paid her any mind. It was as if she did not exist at all. She looked around the room as the nobles whispered to one another, the women opening their folding fans to hide their gossiping.**_

 _ **Aerith's eyes fell on the man on the throne. He was very handsome. This man would make the girls squealing for Rufus Shinra turn their heads. The man on the throne seemed to be enjoying the company when he looked up at her. Aerith froze at his blue eyes gazed at her. A smile came to his lips as he stood from his throne and walked toward her. Then as he reached her he brushed past her. Aerith turned to see him walk toward another woman, one that was so beautiful, Aerith wondered if the goddess blessed her. She had piles of golden curls and large bright eyes. Her skin was so fair it glowed. Her gown was an elaborate, made from velvet and uniquely patterned.**_

" _ **What is going on?" Aerith said aloud. No one said a word. It was as if they could not even see her. "Is this a dream?"**_

 _ **The man with golden hair, Aerith wanted to say was a prince or a king, took the girl's hand and kissed it gently. She moved toward them wanting to get a closer look. When she was inches from them she could hear the man speak.**_

" _ **I am honored by your presence."**_

 _ **She smiled, "As your future bride, I am honored as well."**_

 _ **Aerith blinked. Why was she dreaming this? The man and woman moved toward her and Aerith was to slow to move but instead of colliding into her they moved through her. Aerith felt her dream beginning to dissolve and the fog of sleep was lifting.**_

Aerith awoke to warm sun rays on her face. She sat up in bed and rubbed her tired eyes. For a moment, she had forgotten where she was and became frightened. Yet, when she remembered the event of the prior day she calmed down. At least a little bit. The strange dream and waking up in a strange place should have unnerved her more than it did. Yet, there would be no point in crying anymore. She was here and she had to deal with it, somehow.

She got up from her bed and inspected her surrounding better. In the light the room looked much more grand. A piece of furniture from this room could be sold for so much money that Aerith and her family could live well for the rest of their lives. The thought of her family brought back the pain from last night. She slumped back onto the bed. Perhaps "dealing with it" was easier said than done.

What were her father and sisters doing now? Were they mourning over her because they thought she was dead? She buried her face in her hands feeling miserable all the while. When she found herself being swallowed in grief she knew she had to leave this room. She needed a distraction, anything would do. Aerith made her way to the door, intending to leave when the garment that been prepared for her caught her eye. The master had ordered her to wear it. Did she really have a choice but to oblige to his demand?

Aerith changed into the dress given to her. This one was emerald green with gold color embellishments. Once on, Aerith found it rather odd to wear something so luxurious. She was used to her simple clothing. The velvet dress was soft and different than her dress of plain cotton. She tied her hair up in a bun to look more elegant. In the end Aerith felt more unlike herself but she did not want to displease the master of this castle.

She left her room to traverse the castle. She could not remember where the dining hall was or even the foyer. To her the castle was a maze. There was no one around for her to ask for directions. It made her wonder why the master needed to live in such a large place. It seemed so unnecessary. After turning down another hall and finding another similar looking hall, Aerith sighed.

"At this rate I am going to be lost trying to find the dining hall for dinner." she said aloud.

She walked a few more paces down the hall when she heard a creak. She turned around and saw a door behind her had opened. Curiously, the princess approached the open door and peered inside. To her surprise she found a quaint room, with large windows that let the bright light within. In the center was a elegant table set with a silver tea set and delicious looking pastries.

Aerith looked around, half expecting this to be for someone else. Yet, there was no one around. In fact she had not seen a single soul in the castle, not even the master. She carefully sat down in one of the cushioned chairs and helped herself to some tea. She poured herself a cup and a wonderful smell emitted form the tea.

"Oh... what kind of tea is this?" she asked herself.

She brought the tea to her lips and drank. The warm sweet drink spread through her mouth before sliding down her throat.

"This is amazing." she whispered before draining the entire cup.

She poured herself another cup but then eyed the plate of pastries. It had been a long time since she was able to eat a sweet. She had been more worried about having any sort of meal. She grabbed one of the cakes that was pink in color. She took a bite and savored every bit of it. It was a strawberry flavored tea cake. She shoved the rest of the cake in her mouth and went for another. This time it was a yellow colored one. Aerith guessed it was lemon flavor and it was. She ate it in two bites before draining her cup of tea again.

It was then Aerith realized how hungry she was and thirsty as well. As she poured another cup she thought about last night. She had not eaten a thing last night. She was sure she could eat the entire plate of cakes because he stomach was growling for more. For once, she was grateful no one was around to see her as it was embarrassing to her. It was definitely unladylike to do so. Just as she was thinking that the door to the room creaked loudly. Aerith jumped up and in the process knocked her teacup over. It landed with a loud clank and the contents spilled onto the floor.

Aerith gasped as she straightened the tea cup up but realized the mess she made. She needed to find a way to clean this up immediately. She ran out the door and looked up and down the hall. Perhaps one of the rooms was a washroom. She opened a few doors to discover none of them were. She grimaced but quickly returned to the tea room to try and find a way to clean up the mess.

Upon entering the room, Aerith's eyes widened. The spilled tea, the cakes and tea set were all gone. She blinked several times and wondered if she entered the right room. The table and chairs were the same. This was the room but where did the tea set go? Aerith backed out of the room before quickly sprinting down the hall.

 _Am I going mad?_

The thought ran through her head as she ran. She only stopped when she felt her lungs burning. She leaned against the wall, breathing hard. When she regained herself, it was then she realized she had somehow managed to find the main hall. Through the double doors between the two large staircases would lead her to the dining hall. At least if she remained in the area she would not be late for dinner and upset the master.

For a second, Aerith wondered what was the name of the master. She recalled him saying it last night but at the moment she could not remember. She thought long and hard but found herself unable to remember. Shrugging it off for now, she decided to go outside. She did not want to be cooped up inside the castle. It was a strange place and after the tea set incident, Aerith needed to clear her head. She walked up to the main doors prepared to push them open when they opened up for her. Startled, Aerith wondered if she should actually go through. She quickly jogged past them, fearing they may snap close on her.

Outside felt quite literally, a breath of fresh air. She felt more comfortable outside. Aerith walked far but when she turned around it seemed like she barely made any distance from the palace. The palace was strange and it made her uneasy. Even when she was well off and lived in a bigger home, it was nothing compared to this. This garment was nothing like she was used to either. She was sure it was worth much but she felt it was meant for someone else and not her.

She glanced at the other end of the vast meadow at the forest. Even if she ran without stopping it would take her a while to get there. Even if Aerith could run away from this place and actually get away, she knew it would only cost her dearly in the end. The master warned her not to leave and she wondered if he would hunt her down and kill her for leaving. Maybe he would even go after her father and sisters. Aerith shuddered and pushed the thought from her mind.

Aerith traveled the vast meadow. She enjoyed looking at the yellow and white flowers that covered it. These flowers did not grow in her small garden back at home but she was sure if they did people would buy them up. The thought made her wonder if Yuffie and Tifa would take care of her garden. Neither of them were particular interested in flowers. Maybe her father would watch over them or maybe uproot it. Aerith stopped walking and sat on the ground carefully. Sadness once again overtook her. She buried her face in her hands and began to cry for her family.

When she could not cry any longer, she wiped her eyes with her hands and looked up at the sky. The sky was darker. How long had she been lost in her thoughts, in her sadness? Aerith watched as the clouds slowly floated across the sky. Something flickered in her memory.

"Cloud..." she said softly. "That was his name wasn't it?"

The master's name was Cloud. She finally remembered. At least now she did not think she would offend him when she met him for dinner tonight. Yet, she truly did not want to go but he had demanded it and she had to comply. Perhaps she could ask for his pardon tonight. She could try anyway. It never hurt to try.

The time traveled quickly and she had no choice but to go to the castle dining hall and wait. Reentering the palace, the doors opened for her. Once in the dining hall she found an assortment of food. However, no one else was in the room. She wondered if she should sit or wait but when the clock rang eight chimes she heard the door behind her close. She jumped at her spot and prepared to turn around when a sharp voice called to her.

"Don't turn around." he said. "Sit and eat."

"Forgive me Lord Cloud," Aerith said.

"Cloud," he snapped.

Aerith nodded he head. "Cloud, I am not hungry. I wish to be excused for the evening."

"No," he replied. "I know you have not really eaten a meal today and you did not last night. I will not have my guest starving."

"I don't wish to eat. I don't have an appetite."

"You are hungry," he said. "Sit. Eat."

Aerith's shoulders drooped. She walked toward the table defeated and took a seat. She turned her head to look at Cloud but found him gone. She blinked.

"Now eat," he said from behind her.

"When will you sit?" she asked. "Instead of hiding behind me."

"You will not find my presence pleasing." he said carefully. "You already dislike me being here."

"I dislike that you would simply kill my father for taking a stupid rose." she snapped. "You would take away someone I care for because he plucked a flower? I'll plant you hundreds of roses to satisfy you."

"I offered your father hospitality and treasures to take to you and your sisters. I asked that he not take anything else that was not offered to him."

"You could have taken the treasures back, thrown him from your palace but instead you try to kill him?" she snapped, exasperated. "I take his place and instead of killing me you pretend I am your guest? I don't need your hospitality nor do I wish to dine with you."

He was silent for a moment. He had observed her and found her nothing like her father. "Are you truly his daughter?"

"Not by blood," Aerith answered.

"And yet you would die for a man who is not your true father?" he sounded confused.

"He raised me when my real father and mother died. He raised me and my sisters. None of us are truly related but we are just as much of a family as any other, maybe more."

Cloud seemed baffled. It was the truth. Aerith loved Tifa and Yuffie as if they were truly her sisters and she loved Reeve just as much. It annoyed her that Cloud could not grasp that. Although, he did not know what her life was like and how strong of a bond she developed with them. After a long silence Cloud changed the subject.

"Eat, Aerith," he commanded softly.

"I have no appetite." She reiterated her earlier statement.

"Why?" he asked.

Aerith did not answer. Cloud wondered if she distrusted him so much she refused to eat.

"I won't harm you but you are harming yourself. Is that what your father would want? To see you suffer."

Aerith felt herself falter. Annoyed that he was right, she quickly grabbed food and placed it on her plate. Yet, she did not take a bite. She waited for Cloud to take a seat but her did not.

"Are you going to sit and eat with me?" Aerith asked. "It's uncomfortable having you watching over me."

"You will not enjoy my presence." he sadly stated again.

"And you find this arrangement better?" she asked.

He paused for a moment. "Do you truly wish for me to dine with you?"

"It is your table, your castle."

"I asked you, do you wish for my company?"

Aerith could sense his uneasiness. It was his home. He made the rules. He could dine here if he wished or not. She wanted to tell him no. She would rather dine alone. However, a part of her was curious. She had no clue to what he looked liked. Why was her hiding from her? For whatever reason, she was compelled to ask him to sit. Therefore, she did.

"Sit and dine with me."

There was silence for a long time.

"As you wish," he said finally.

She could could hear his footsteps scraping across the floor. It was odd. It did not sound like shoes but something unfamiliar. She could hear him stepping closer and suddenly a sense of fear washed over her. Her eyes glanced over, seeing his shadow. It caused her eyes to widen as it was not humanly figure but something distorted and large. When he passed her, Aerith felt her breath get caught in her throat.

Before her was a creature unlike anything she had ever seen before. Fear enveloped her as the creature looked at her. It's eyes glowed a shade of blue. Its body was covered in leathery dark gray scales garbed in human clothing, golden claws on the tips of large fingers, golden spiky hair adorned his head like a crown. His face had a long muzzle with sharp teeth protruding from his mouth. A single large black gargoyle like wing draped around him. A long whip like tail stretched down to the floor to its feet. His feet were large with razor sharp claws stretched out from its toes that scraped the ground. It looked like he was meant to be on all fours and not standing. Aerith jumped up, effectively knocking the chair she was sitting in over. She let out a startled cry and fled to the door. She reached it, trying hastily to open it. It would not budge.

"You said you wanted me to dine with you," Cloud said calmly. "If you truly did not then you should have said so."

Cloud got up and walked toward her. Aerith could hear his claws scraping across the floor. She spun around only to find him directly in front of her.

"Are you afraid of me?" He questioned, though the answer obvious. "I promised I would not hurt you."

Aerith was visibly trembling before him. Cloud reached out to touch her but she flinched and cried out as if he had harmed her. He withdrew his hand and frowned.

"I'm sorry, Aerith." he said softly.

He moved passed her and the doors opened allowing Cloud to exit. Aerith turned to watch him leave only to find him already gone. Shaking, Aerith reached out for the wall to stabilize herself. Her mind was whirling with thoughts. What was Cloud? What did Cloud want with her? Most of all, what did she get herself into?

 **XXX**

To say Aerith was stunned about Cloud's true form, would be an understatement. She felt frightened by him and she hid in her room the rest of the previous day. She did not sleep much, maybe an hour at most. She wanted to stay there the following day but realized if he wanted he could easily enter her room if he wished. She felt foolish and decided to leave her room.

"Where am I now?" Aerith though allowed before answering herself, "Lost, I am completely lost."

Aerith was once again lost. Sometimes she wondered if she should leave a trail that way should could return to her room or to the main hall. She did not make to breakfast and she was sure she was going to miss lunch as well. It did not bother her too much. Her appetite was practically nonexistent since she came here. However, when she woke up she could not think of food as she found a new dress for her to wear, this time in a light blue. She wore it without hesitating as she truly now did not want to displease the master of this castle after finding out what he was.

Her venturing took her to a large sunlit room with grand doors leading out to a veranda. She opened the veranda doors and stepped out into the sunshine to find it overlooked a garden. She was in awe at how lovely everything looked in the garden. She only wished she was on the terrace below so she could see them closer.

Aerith found herself remembering her garden at home. It was tiny and nothing compared to this. Nostalgia filled the girl and her heart dropped. She wondered once again of her family. The sadness loomed over her and she began to tear herself away when a figure caught her eye.

There was no mistaken what it was. Cloud was venturing in the garden. Aerith watched him and she felt a shiver go down her. Even from this distance, he frightened her. However, a part of her was still curious about the creature. She watched him from the veranda wondering what he was doing. The distance made it a bit difficult for Aerith to tell exactly what he was doing but it seemed he was admiring his flowers.

For a while Aerith watched, when she noticed him turning back toward the castle. He walked a few paces before stopping and looking up. Their eyes met. Aerith sucked in a sharp breath and pushed herself back from the edge of the veranda. She hurried inside partially embarrassed for him catching her spying but also because she was scared.

Aerith returned inside to the sunlit room and gasped. She found a similar elegant tea set on a table for her enjoyment. Her stomach let out a growl and she knew it was because of her lack of food. This time she had a choice of cookies to eat. Aerith poured herself some tea, this time finding it tasting like apple and cinnamon. Just as her fingers grasped a cookie she heard the sound of scraping. The sound was familiar and it filled Aerith with dread. Cloud was nearing her.

"Good morning," he said softly to her.

"G-good morning," she replied stuttering.

Cloud watched her from behind. He could tell his presence made her nervous. He frowned as he approached her. The claws on the ends of his toes scraped awfully loud. He figured that was partially what unnerved the young woman.

"Please continue enjoying your tea," he said. "I would hate for something so good to go to waste."

It was then Aerith noticed there was another cup set. Had he intended to join her all along?

"Do you like it?" he asked. "If not I can have another tea prepared for you."

Aerith shook her head. He paused for a moment

"May I join you?" he finally asked.

Aerith nodded.

"Truly?" he prodded.

Aerith nodded again. She feared a consequence if she said no.

He moved past her and pulled out the second chair before sitting down. His long scaly tail swished and wrapped around his waist to make it easier to sit. Aerith kept her head down. She peered at him beneath her bangs uncertain what to do. She averted her eyes to the table and noticed his rather large hands with long claws. Her uneasiness only grew. She waited for him to pour himself tea but he did not.

"Drink and eat. I know you did not have breakfast again." he said but then asked, "Are you having trouble finding your way?"

Aerith looked up and found his glowing blue eyes looking at her carefully. She bit her lower lip nervously before nodding. Cloud looked down and silently scolded himself. He should have known that would be an issue.

"Perhaps, if I may, show you around..."

Aerith kept her focus down at her teacup. "If you will..."

Cloud frowned. He could sense her tension. He then looked past her before he let out a deep breath and stood up. He walked briskly past her but returned standing near her. Aerith slowly looked up to see flowers in his arms. Not just any flower but bright red roses. There had to be at least fifty or more.

"You like flowers, correct?" he asked.

Cloud was certain she did, after all her father was determined to give her a rose. The beastly looking creature before her had carefully picked each one for her. He held them out for her to take. For a moment, Aerith wanted to take them when she felt a jab in her heart. A rose was the reason she was here. Her father could have a died because of the flower. Tears filled her eyes as she stood up suddenly and backing away from Cloud.

"No, I hate them," she cried out, rising to her feet to get away. "I don't want them!"

Cloud looked visibly shaken at the girl's outburst. His arms went slack and the roses fell to his feet. All was silent but then he fled the room. Aerith looked up just as Cloud disappeared through the doors. She sank to the floor, her dress pooling around her. She sobbed burying her face in her hands.

Moving along the castle in break neck speed, Cloud burst through his room. The doors slammed shut behind him. He let out a agonizing cry before flipping over furniture in his room. His claws scratched the walls, leaving large gashes. When his rage quelled he fell against the wall before sliding to the floor.

"I am nothing but a monster..." his voice pained. "All I do is cause her distress..."

The room was silent as Cloud tucked his legs to him and rested his head on his knees. His wing draped over him as if it offered some comfort.

"What can I do...? She despises me..."

When Aerith did manage to gather herself, she looked over at the now stone cold tea and cookies. Her hunger was more evident now. She grabbed her midsection as her stomach let out a growl. She sniffled as she reached down to drink her tea anyway and eat a cookie. Her outburst made Cloud flee and now she was unsure where the dining hall was or her room for that matter. She looked at the roses and frowned. She truly did not hate them. She loved flowers but the fact that it was Cloud who was offering her them is what caused her pain. Did her father truly need to die because of them?

She knelt down and picked them up one by one. A part of her felt bad as he went through all the trouble to gather them for her. A part of her wished she would just talk to the beast and in someway come to an understanding. When she finished gathering all the roses she stood up and carried them along with her.

Somehow she had managed to find her room and when she did there was a vase with water waiting for her. Aerith wondered if Cloud knew she had gathered them. Yet, strange occurrences always seemed to happen in the castle that she was unsure if it was him or not. Regardless, she placed the roses in a vase and then placed them on the windowsill.

Aerith sighed as she laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She did not know what to do now. Could she walk around the palace again? What would that accomplish other than becoming lost. She wished she would have had a tour of this place. She curled up into a ball and closed her eyes. Not long after she drifted off to a deep sleep.

When Aerith awoke again she found a blanket draped over her. She rubbed her eyes and found the sun was almost set. The brunette wondered if Cloud had entered her room. A part of her felt terrible for her outburst but another part of her felt it was justified. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Aerith felt hunger etch its way into her. Her stomach growled and she wished she could have dinner now. However, she still was unsure where to go in the castle and with her outburst toward Cloud she did not know if she would ever find her way around. She walked toward the door, deciding that it be better to go look for the dining hall now to get there on time. Grabbing the door handle, Aerith pulled the door open. When she did, she nearly jumped out of her skin because Cloud was now before her.

"I'm sorry for scaring you," he said bowing his head shamefully. "I came to escort you to dinner."

Aerith nodded, "It's early though."

"You haven't eaten a good meal since you came here. I-I won't let you starve you are my guest."

As the words tumbled out of Cloud's mouth, Aerith could sense his nervousness. She frowned. It was her fault he was acting like this.

"I'm sorry too," she said. "I did not mean to yell at you."

Cloud looked away in disgrace. "You have every right to be mad at me. Please come with me."

Cloud did not wish to talk anymore. He turned his back to her. Aerith looked up and stared at him.

"Okay," she said and followed him.

Aerith traveled a few steps behind him. She kept her eyes at the ground but she could see his tail dragging behind him. She followed the long whip like tail up and saw his gargoyle like wing draped over him like a cape. Despite his massive size, Aerith could see his posture was poor. His shoulders were slumped forward and made Aerith wonder if it was because she upset him. She looked down at the floor again feeling guilty all the while.

At the dining hall, Cloud walked toward the chair at one end of the table and pulled it out. Aerith sat avoiding his eye contact. She focused on the table at the piles assorted food. Her stomach was aching now more than ever for food. She had not had a decent meal since her arrival.

"Eat," he beckoned.

Aerith looked at the only other chair at the table. It was unoccupied. She waited for a moment expecting Cloud to sit there himself. When he did not she inclined her head toward his direction.

"What about you?" she questioned.

"Don't worry about me," he insisted.

"But..."

"Please eat."

Aerith frowned but stood up from the table. She turned and looked at him. Although his appearance was frightening Aerith needed to look at him. She also felt she needed to truly apologize.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I've been mean to you."

"Rightfully so," he replied.

"I supposed we have both been wrong. I should not be treating you so poorly."

She moved closer to him finding her fear becoming less and less with each step. At her approach, Cloud turned his head in shame.

"Cloud," she said softly. "Perhaps we can start over."

He turned to face her a look of shock on it. Aerith gave him a small smile which made his heart thump.

"Can you forgive me for being so cruel?" he asked. "I fear my actions against your father were in haste. I was angered that he stole from me. I felt he was taking advantage of my generosity."

Aerith wondered if other people had been cruel to Cloud. No doubt others must have come across this palace. Cloud did seem sincerely generous. Maybe too much so and the caused people to take advantage of him. There were so many possibilities for Cloud's actions and Aerith could not blame him for being angry at her father but death did seem extreme. He did seem sincere in his apology.

"Maybe we can start over?" Aerith said thoughtfully.

Cloud nodded. "Would you allow me to eat with you?"

Aerith nodded.

That evening the two ate together and while the atmosphere was not without tension it was better than the previous encounters. Aerith ate her fill and that night she slept peacefully. As she slept, Cloud loomed over her watching her with curiosity.

"Strange," he whispered. He shifted his eye to his side before continuing, "Well it is progress..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Beauty Within**

 **Chapter 5**

After finally coming to an understanding with Cloud, she felt more at ease with him. While it was not perfect she was glad the two could be civil with one another. He gave her a tour of the palace. It was not a elaborate tour that showed ever nook and cranny but one that explained where to go. Aerith was sure if he showed her every part they would still be on the tour as the castle was large.

Aerith would spend dinner with Cloud before going to bed each night. Sometimes her nights would be peaceful but other nights she would be plagued with dreams of a handsome prince and his lady. On a particular night she found herself in the office of the prince talking to a man with long black hair and ruby eyes.

" _ **She is insufferable." the prince said. "A snob, she doesn't care about anyone or anything."**_

" _ **Yet, she was considered a good match for you," the ruby eyed man said.**_

" _ **Vincent," the prince said. "She is a terrible match. I don't know what to do. If I go through with this..."**_

 _ **There was a pause before the prince sighed slumping into his chair behind a desk. Aertih frowned. She looked at the prince and could see as if a terrible weight was pressing down on him. She looked back at the man, Vincent, who had a small look of compassion in his eyes. He went to speak to his prince when there was a knock at the door. They were three sharp knocks.**_

" _ **Enter," Cloud said.**_

 _ **The door opened and the beautiful lady Aerith had come to known in her dreams entered. She new her face, her name, her voice, but not her personality. Was she truly terrible as the prince was saying? A grimace formed on the prince's face.**_

" _ **Good day, your highness," the lady spoke, her voice hitched. She pulled out a folding fan and began to fan herself.**_

" _ **My lady," the prince greeted.**_

" _ **May we have some privacy?" she looked at Vincent, a look of annoyance on her face.**_

 _ **Vincent looked at the prince. H nodded, although Aerith swore she could see a look of helplessness on his face. Vincent nodded and with a curt bow, left the room in peace. Once the door was shut, the lady began to fan herself. She walked about in the office admiring things. Yet, Aerith could tell she was not really admiring anything. The looked on her face made Aerith believe she was analyzing the room.**_

" _ **My prince," the lady called, her voice hinting annoyance. "I have been planning the wedding and I have decided that I need more jewelry. I feel quite bare. Also they must be bigger and grander. Please have someone send the jeweler to me."**_

 _ **The prince grimaced. "I'll have him bring his finest..."**_

" _ **Oh no." The lady responded. "I want him to custom make my jewels for the wedding. You want the finest, don't you?"**_

 _ **Aerith felt herself becoming annoyed with the snobbish lady. She looked at the prince who simply nodded his head, conceding to her demands. The lady seemed delighted and left the room gleefully. Aerith looked back at the prince who was staring at her. For a second Aerith believed he was looking at her before he sighed and returned to his work on his desk. The room began to fade and Aerith felt he dream dissolve as the warmth hit her.**_

Aerith would wake from dreams similar to this. The snobbish lady bossing the prince who was trying his best to make the terrible situation more comfortable. Another night she dreamed of the prince taking a carriage ride through the countryside with his lady. Yet, the lady was disgusted seeing the peasant folk greeting her. The prince was kind to them and allowed them to kiss his hand out of respect while the snobbish lady refused to have their worn and callus hands touch her delicate ones.

Aerith swore this women would be a perfect match for Rufus. The could live happily (or more likely miserably) together. However, she usually pushed the dreams from her mind and went about her day.

One morning, after dressing in a gown of red that was waiting for her, Aerith went down for breakfast. She now knew the direction to take to get there. She ate her fill but she dined alone as Cloud was not around. He normally never made his presence known until dinner. After dinner, she explored the castle.

She found a room that was particularly interesting. It had rows of chairs, each with an instrument sitting on or leaning against them and a large grand piano. The instruments were shiny and well kept. Aerith wondered if Cloud kept them clean and in prime condition. Yet, she was unsure if he could actually play all of them. Even the bards in her home town who were talented were only proficient in one or two.

Thinking back to the days in town, listening to the bards play was the most enjoyable part about being there. She loved their music and it put her at ease when someone like Rufus Shinra would show up and put her in a foul mood. She had to admit at least being here, she did not have to deal with the ridiculousness of her suitors. Aerith smirked at the thought and then looked over at the grand piano.

She walked over to it and gentle pressed one of the keys. The note pinged and echoed through the room. She smiled and hit another key. She wished she had a talent in playing music so she could have something to do and to hear a beautiful melody play. She sighed and turned from the piano. When she took a few steps, the sound of notes being hit on the keys called out behind her. Aerith spun around and saw the keys moving up and down on their own. Seconds later, the violins began to join along with the other string instruments. Soon the woodwind, brass, and percussion instruments joined in creating a beautiful melody.

Aerith should have been shocked by the music playing, but seeing that she had already experienced so many strange things, it did not. She was growing accustomed to such things happening. The instruments played a very beautiful tune, one she could see a playing at a fancy masquerade or some other sort of gathering.

She listened but the music seemed to compel her to want to dance. She shrugged to herself and began to dance. She curtsied as if she were in front of a partner and placed her hands in a position as if she were holding onto someone. She moved along the floor, listening to the song. Her feet moved elegantly as if she were some professional. Aerith had remembered the few times she had been invited to dance before she was forced to move houses. While she was never formally taught, she caught on quick. Tifa was not bad either, but she was not particularly fond of dancing. Yuffie, unfortunately, was clumsy on her feet. Aerith chalked it up to her being young and not taking it seriously.

Aerith spun herself across the floor, causing her gown to flow around her. She was lost in the music and her own innocent fun. It reminded her of being in the woods near her house and enjoying the moments by herself when she could be carefree.

However, the music from the room echoed through the empty castle, alerting the master. He followed the playing to the ballroom and caught sight of the woman dancing across his ballroom in ignorant bliss. It puzzled him that Aerith could do something so foolish but also intrigued him that she could be so carefree considering her circumstance. He thought perhaps she was trying to make the best out of the situation. He watched her for a while before he entered the room.

The moment he did Cloud regretted it for the music instantly stopped and Aerith was snapped from her moment of happiness. She froze in mid-step of her dancing to see Cloud a stretch away. Suddenly, she was feeling self conscious.

"I did not mean to disturb you," Cloud said gently.

Aerith looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry..."

"For?" the beast asked, confusion on his face.

Aerith shrugged, unsure what she was apologizing for. Cloud moved toward her. Aerith could not bring herself to look at him. His presence frightened her still. She could not get used to his sudden appearances either. He was an intimidating creature. Cloud looked over at the instruments lying now motionless. He looked back at Aerith.

"Do you wish to hear them play again?" he asked.

Before she could respond, Cloud nodded his head toward the instruments. Once again they began to magically play a beautiful song. Aerith looked up to find Cloud before her. He held out his hand and Aerith could see it trembling. His large hand and claws were frightening.

"Dance with me?" he asked.

Aerith glanced at his glowing blue eyes. There she found herself not fearing him. Her hand slowly raised and she placed in his. His large hand closed around her's so gently to make sure his claws did not accidentally piece her. Despite his large frame, his pull on her was soft. The care he placed evaporated the fear within her. Cloud led her to the center of the floor, still holding her. He brought his other hand and placed it on her lower back. Aerith breathed in a sharp breath as he pulled her close to him.

"Follow my lead," he whispered.

Aerith obliged and as soon as he moved she was in step with him, with the music. Aerith did not know if it was the music, the dancing, or the fact she could not remove her gaze from Cloud's but she was lost in their dance. All thoughts within her head vanished. All the sadness and fear that had been crushing her were disappearing and now she was feeling light as feather.

Cloud moved across the floor, the scraping of his claws were drowned out by the music. His tail wrapped itself around his waist like a belt to keep from interfering. He towered over the young woman and the two looked like a odd pair. However, in this case neither of them noticed nor cared. Aerith's dress whipped around like fire. The shimmery material caught the light and to Cloud she looked even more beautiful. Especially when the candlelight caught her eyes making them shine brighter.

Cloud kept his grip firm on her. He knew the at of dancing well. He was well aware that Aerith was lost in this dance as her gaze could not move from his eyes. She was lost in a daze and he too was succumbing to her own beautiful green eyes.

The two danced what seemed like forever. When the song ended it was if the spell had been broken and Aerith was vastly aware of Cloud's hold on her. She opened her mouth to speak but had nothing to say. Cloud leaned forward and hesitantly brought the hand that was once on her back up toward her face. Normally, Aerith would flinch but she did not. She was not afraid of him. He stretched out his one finger and his claw reached out and tucked back a loose strand of hair. The movement was so gentle that Aerith could barely feel it.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered. "Aerith will you marry me?"

Aerith gasped and pushed Cloud from her. He barely budged but she kept herself at arms length.

"How could you ask me something like that?" Aerith yelled. "You don't know anything about me!"

Cloud's face was emotionless as Aerith's temper began to flare. Memories of the horrible suitors flooded her and it only angered her more. Beautiful, that's all she was to anyone.

"Is that all you and anyone else see in me? That I am pretty?"

Cloud bowed his head. "Am I ugly? Is that why you refuse to marry me?

Aerith looked shocked and then yelled again. "Beautiful or ugly it doesn't matter! I don't want to marry you because I don't love you! I'm only going to marry the man I love!"

She breathed heavily, anger still very much on her face. She had said it. What she wanted to tell every suitor who had come to her door, to scream at Rufus Shinra that she would never marry any of them even if it meant she was alone forever. Yet, she never did but she did now. Perhaps somewhere in the back of her mind she thought Cloud would understand the same.

Cloud nodded and turned to leave but before he left he said softly to her, "My apologies."

Then he was gone. Aerith stood in the room in silence. Why would he ask her a question like that? Did he truly think the brief moments kindness, the flourishing of gifts would win her over? So many men in her town tried that and they did not go far. Then Aerith pondered that perhaps he did not know. Yes, this castle had some strange magic to it but the beast was all alone. Did he not know how to socialize with women or anyone for that matter? It made Cloud's hasty reaction to her father make much more sense. It did no justify it but it made sense.

Aerith frowned and looks over the instruments that were no longer playing. Without the beautiful melody playing, Aerith no longer wanted to stay and decided to find something else to occupy her time. She found the castle library and a cozy chair by the fire. She began to read a random book she found however she could not focus for long because the thought of Cloud floated in her head.

It bothered her that he had proposed to her. What she did not understand was why it agitated her so much more than when someone like Rufus Shinra did it. Maybe it was because she thought she had finally got away from that annoyance. Aerith frowned and placed the book in her lap. The sheer reminder of Rufus made her skin crawl.

"Why me?" she whined to herself tilting her head up and looking at the ceiling. "Am I really nothing?"

Aerith went back to reading her book, trying her best to ignore everything. Soon though she fell asleep in her chair. This is how Cloud found her. His brow furrowed. It was impractical for someone to sleep in such a way. She would surely wake up aching if she slept long like that. Cloud leaned over intending to shake her awake when he stopped himself. His fingers nervously moved unsure whether he should touch her again.

"Aerith," he whispered.

She did not stir. His claws moved down and gently touched her cheek so gently before moving up to brush her bangs from her face. She looked so beautiful sleeping. Her face was flawless and peaceful. Cloud had observed her face on several occasions but only when she slept did she ever seem at ease.

He wondered what would cause someone such distress. His claws gently stroked her cheek absentmindedly until Cloud realized what he was doing and stopped. He then turned away, embarrassed at himself for being so affectionate to her. He began to leave but remembered he could not leave her sleeping like that.

He spoke aloud, keeping his distance, "Aerith wake up."

He called to her again and again untilshe stirred and finally opened her eyes. She looked up surprised to see Cloud. She rubbed her eyes before sitting up straight.

"Oh, I did not mean to fall asleep here." she apologized.

"Was the book that good?" Cloud asked.

"Hm? Oh! It was interesting." Aerith said. "It's about a princess who was kidnapped by a dragon and a brave knight goes to save her."

Cloud tilted his head.

"You never read it?" Aerith asked.

Cloud shook his head. "I couldn't possibly read every book here."

"I guess you wouldn't be able to." Aerith said looking at the book.

"Do you read a lot?" Cloud asked.

"Well, my father used to.." Aerith stopped for a moment before continuing, "to tell my sisters and me stories. We would all be tucked in bed and he would tell us amazing stories. Some were about knights protecting their ladies, others scary stories, and so on."

Aerith looked up at him and saw him looking at her as if he was actually interested in what she was saying. She suddenly felt self-conscious. She looked down at her book to avoid the eye contact.

"I didn't have much time to read after my father became ill." Aerith explained. "I've been so busy taking care of him and my sisters that things like reading never crossed my mind."

"May I ask you something?" Cloud said.

Aerith looked up at him. "Yes?"

"Why is someone who is not your real father so important to you?"

"Is it that hard to believe?" Aerith asked.

Cloud simply stared at her waiting for her explanation.

"He took care of me," Aerith explained. "My real mother and father died a long time ago along with Yuffie and Tifa's parents. It was a tragic accident and Reeve had been good friends with all of them. Yuffie, Tifa, and I had become best friends. We were practically sisters. Reeve did not want us to be separated as it would have been terrible. Instead he adopted us, despite everyone protesting."

Aerith paused for a moment. It had been a long time since she called Reeve anything but father. It felt weird saying his name versus father. She looked up to see Cloud looking at her with much curiosity. Aerith continued her story.

"He became my father and Yuffie and Tifa my sisters. It was strange at first but somehow I managed to forget the sadness of losing my parents. I can barely remember them... I was so young. The truly are my family... my father and sisters..."

Tears slipped from her eyes, startling Cloud. She looked up at him trying her best to stop the sobs that were escaping her.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." she sniffled. "I..."

Cloud reached out brushed the tears from her face. Aerith closed her eyes at the gentle touch. He wiped the streaks of tears from her face before cupping her face. Aerith opened her blurry eyes and blinked several times to focus.

"Please, don't cry." he said.

Aerith's heart felt heavy in her chest. What were her sisters and father doing now? Were they all right? Did they move on and forget about her?

"I would like to go rest now," Aerith said softly.

Cloud waited for a moment before nodding. He released her and Aerith stood. She still had the book in her hand as she began to leave. She turned to hand it back to Cloud but he held out his head straight up as he shook his head.

"Keep it," he said. "You haven't finished it have you?"

Aerith looked at the book in her hands. "Perhaps, when I am done you would like to read it. It's really good."

Her voice wavered and she turned around and left. Cloud looked at her, his blue eyes deepened with sadness.

When Aerith returned to her room she tried to read the book but her heart was aching badly. She fell to her bed and buried her face in her pillow. She cried herself to sleep. She slept and she dreamed.

 _ **Aerith was in a dining hall and the sound of chatter around the room echoed. Aertith saw the face of the prince and next to him was his lady. The lady was looking pleased for some reason but the prince looked positively miserable. Aerith wanted to go toward them perhaps once again ease drop on their conversation when she noticed a strange creature looking at her. His fur was red like fire and he resembled some type of cat like creature. Even more odd was a black and white cat that was sitting on top of him.**_

 _ **She avoided going to the prince and instead moved toward the creatures. However, as she approached the red one spun around and began to run down the hall. Aerith followed and the castle vanished. Instead she was now back home in her town. Specifically right outside her home. Her heart began to race as she ran to the door ready to knock rapidly to alert her family but instead she stepped through the door and was in her home.**_

 _ **For a second, Aertih was startled. Then she realized this was a dream. The moment she did she felt the dream world fading and Aerith let out a cry.**_

" _ **Father, Tifa, Yuffie!"**_

 _ **She wanted to see her family so bad but instead of seeing them she was met with her eyes opening to the room Cloud allowed her to sleep in.**_

Aerith felt the crushing feeling again that had lifted. Her family was so far away and if only she could have seen them, even in a dream it would have maybe sated her longing. She got up from her bed, noting the time was passing quickly. Dinner was coming soon and she knew Cloud would be there sharply at eight. If she was not there he would come for her.

She headed down and as soon as she entered the dining hall her nose was filled with the delicious foods always present here. She walked down the long table covered in food and gazed at each item. There were roasted meats and fish, vegetables and fruits, assorted desserts and all of them were things she enjoyed to eat. Aerith always wondered why so much was made. It never seemed that Cloud ate any more than her and it seemed like a waste.

She sat in her usual high backed chair at the head of the table. Considering Cloud was the master, Aerith wondered why he did not sit in her spot. Perhaps, considering his size the chair would be uncomfortable for him especially with his tail and wing. When the chimes of the clock rang through the hall, she heard the familiar scrapes of Cloud's claws coming to her. She tilted her head up and looked at the door. His blue eyes found hers. He glanced at her for a few moments before moving to his chair. He took his seat and politely greeted his guest.

"Good evening," he said.

"Good evening," Aerith courteously replied.

"Are you feeling well?" he asked.

Aerith nodded.

"You have not served yourself." Cloud noted.

Aerith hastily began to put food on her plate.

"Sorry, I was thinking..." she said.

"Aerith," Cloud said gently. "If something is upsetting you, tell me I am here for you. I worry for your well being."

Aerith looked up at him and her heart ached. Why did Cloud have to sound so genuine with her? Such kindness seemed so rare to her.

"Why are you so kind to me?" she asked suddenly.

Cloud was silent for a moment before speaking. "I want you as my wife."

Aerith gasped and stood up. "Cloud please do not tell me that."

"It's the truth." he said.

"Cloud, I cannot marry someone I do not love." Aerith argued.

Cloud sighed and began placing food on his plate. Aerith watched him until he was done taking his portion. He did not look at her and began to eat.

Aerith swallowed hard expecting Cloud to say something, anything. He lifted a piece of food to his mouth took a bite and chewed. He did it repeatedly, blatantly ignoring Aerith's stare.

"You're mad at me?" Aerith asked.

Cloud stopped eating. He placed his fork down and then looked over at her. His blue met her green eyes and Aerith felt a twinge of pain strike her the moment she saw that look in his eyes. It was the look that could break someone's heart.

"I could never be mad at you," Cloud said sadly.

Aerith fell into her chair confused. "But then why are you acting so..." She could not thing of a word to describe Cloud awkward behavior. However, he continued to speak.

"Aerith you are so _beautiful_."

Cloud stood up and moved from the table, his appetite vanishing. "Please eat your fill and have pleasant dreams."

Aerith held out her hand and called his name, "Cloud."

He stopped at the door frame. His right hand rested on the frame as he waited for her to speak.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

Cloud sighed, "So am I."

Then he was gone. The way he said beautiful made a chill go down her spine as if there was more to the word than what she initially thought. Aerith stared down at the plate of food, moving the contents absentmindedly with her fork. Why did Cloud have to say such things to her. It confused her. Sometimes he could be so sweet then when he says he wants to marry her, she feels like all his kindness was a sham.

Aerith ate her dinner and while the food was beautifully prepared, it tasted bitter in her mouth. Her mood was sour and she felt suffocated in this castle. She left the dining hall, preparing to go to her room when she glanced out the window. The dark sky was lovely as the stars twinkled. As she stared something caught her eye. One of the towers had a platform extending out from the castle. It looked so high up that Aerith wondered how close to the stars she could get. Instead of going to her room, Aerith traveled the corridors going as high as she could until she could find the platform.

Aerith finally reached the highest point of the castle. It was frightfully high and there was no guardrail at the edge of the platform. There were four pillars around the circular platform but nothing for them to support. Aerith tilted her head up and could see the stars even clearer than ever. She closed her eyes as a breeze blew past her. She walked toward the edge of the platform and looked over. Aerith should have been afraid but she was not. Instead, she felt calm. She stretched out her arms and closed her eyes again as the wind flowed around her and for a second Aerith felt like she was flying. Aerith laughed happily as she opened her eyes to gaze at the stars again.

Just then she she heard the familiar scraping sound that accompanied Cloud when he moved. She turned head to find him at the doorway. The breeze tugged at her hair and Aerith brought up a hand to keep her hair from flying in her face. When Cloud saw her, he let out a sigh of relief. His body visibly relaxed and Aerith wondered why he looked troubled.

"Is something wrong?" Aerith asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," he said. "You didn't return to your room after dinner."

Aerith looked down. "I... didn't feel like sleeping."

Cloud approached her. She looked up to see his wing draped over him like a cape. He stopped a foot or two in front of her and gazed into her eyes. Aerith could see the sadness that remained from when she yet again denied his request to be his bride but there was another look in those eyes. It was concern.

Aerith reached out to him. Placing a hand on his face. She looked him in the eyes and gave him a smile. She did not mean to worry him. The concern was touching though and it tugged at Aerith.

"There is nothing to worry about." Aerith said. "Everything is all right."

Cloud relaxed and closed his eyes. For a second he reached his hand to touch hers but at the last second he put his hand down and turned from her.

"I didn't mean to disturb you," he insisted. "I'm sorry."

He turned to leave. Aerith felt her heart ache. He was worried for her. He began to walk away when Aerith felt herself calling out to him.

"Cloud!" she called causing him to stop.

Aerith for some reason did not want him to leave. She wanted him to stay with her.

"I came to look at the stars." she explained. "Back home I would gaze at the sky all the time."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you look at the sky all the time?"

"Oh," Aerith blushed slightly. "Well, don't laugh, I wanted to fly away. Be free like a bird."

Cloud looked at her curiously. "Were you not happy at home?"

"At home I was very happy. I love my sisters and my father very much. It was some of the townspeople."

Aerith sighed at her confession. She crossed her arms and looked out in to the distance as she leaned on a pillar. Cloud remained silent waiting for her to continue.

"After my father became ill men began preying on me and my sisters. Well me and my sister Tifa. Yuffie is still far from marrying age so no one really tried to court her. Anyway, they only wanted me because I am beautiful. They think I will just fall for them because they can shower me with money, ha!"

Aerith's voice became bitter. "As if any of them even cared for me or what truly made me happy."

Cloud approached her. "Not a single one caught your eye?"

Aerith looked at Cloud. There was Zack. He was kind and she was sure whoever he married he would make them happy. She also did not know him well enough to say she wanted to marry him or be courted by him. Yet, Aerith could not bring herself to tell Cloud that. She shook her head. She pushed herself off the pillar and tilted her head to sky again.

"If my father was healthy, I would have wanted to fly away somewhere I could live a life I wanted. Someplace with a magnificent garden and my sisters and father could come and visit me. Somewhere I can be happy and maybe... maybe..."

"Maybe?" Cloud asked.

"Find someone to fall in love with and live happily ever after like in the fairy tales. Just like in the stories my father used to tell me. I thought I would live happily ever after too. Silly right?"

Cloud shook his head. "No, it's not silly. Everyone wants to have happiness. You deserve happiness."

Aerith smiled. His words always touched her as if he knew how painful things were for her.

" Do you still wish to fly?" Cloud asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

A ghost of a smile appeared on Cloud's face. He held out his massive hand to her.

"Do you want to fly?" he asked again. "If you do take my hand."

Hesitantly, Aerith placed her hand in his. Cloud's hand closed around her and he gently pulled her to him. He then swung her up into his arms bridal style. Aerith gasped and found herself clutching to Cloud. His single wing expanded behind him as he began to run toward the edge. Aerith eyes widened as she cried out in fear. She realized what he was going to do. How could Cloud fly with one wing? However, the moment he jumped off the edge Aerith tightly shut her eyes and held just as tight to Cloud.

Moments later she heard Cloud laughing. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around and gasped before burying her face in his shoulder. Cloud looked down at her and felt the laughter bubbling up again.

"There is nothing to be afraid of," he insisted between chuckles. "I have you."

"It's easy to say when you are the one who can fly," Aerith said into his shoulder.

"I won't let you fall, I promise." he said. "You wished to fly and now you are. Look at how beautiful everything is from here."

Aerith carefully opened her eyes but her grip on Cloud did not slack. When she was able to fully look she felt her heart beat rapidly. They were so high up that she became dizzy. Her head lolled onto Cloud's shoulder. He stopped moving and floated in the air with his wing flapping every so often.

"Do you wish for me to stop?" he asked.

"This is just so sudden..." she replied. "You could have warned me."

"I'm sorry," he insisted. "But look again and see the world beneath us."

Aerith did as she was told and despite the initially feeling of dizziness, she found herself in awe. Everything looked so tiny from this distance. Yet, it was also strangely beautiful. Never in her life did she imagine she would see such a view. She looked up at the sky and the stars and the moon felt so much closer as if she could reach out and snatch them.

"This is amazing," she whispered.

"Do you wish for me to continue?" He asked to which Aerith nodded her head.

Together they flew through the air. Aerith felt scared at first but the secure feeling of Cloud's arms around her made her feel safe. The wind whipped around them as they flew. She looked toward the ground and could see the trees and and grass swaying to the wind. The grass moving reminded Aerith of ripples of water. Cloud turned, his large wing flapping and they circled around the castle before going higher than any tower.

"I feel like we could touch the stars at this rate." Aerith said over the wind.

Cloud laughed, enjoying seeing her so at ease. "Seems like it."

"But how can you fly with a single wing?"

Cloud shrugged. "Mystery to me as well."

"How did you learn you could?" she asked casually.

A sadness overtook Cloud as he looked at her. Her eyes were too busy taking in the surrounding to see him but he spoke to her in the sad tone, one that could break a heart.

"I jumped from that platform."

Aerith heard him and it took a moment for her to realize what he meant. She snapped her head toward him and looked horrified.

"Y-you were going to k-kill yourself?" The words tumbled out in disbelief.

Cloud nodded sadly. "At the last second I realized I did not want to die. I stretched my wing and I flew through the air, saving myself"

She looked away, unable to believe such a sad story. Was he so alone, believing his hideous hide was the cause and embraced the thought of death to resolve his problems? Even in her most troubling of times she never thought death would be a resolution. Did that mean he felt his life was hopeless. Aerith found her heart aching for him. She felt a tear roll down his cheek.

He released her legs, but kept a firm hold of her by the waist. He reached up and with his claw he took the tear off her face so gently she could not even feel it. How such a beastly creature was so gentle, surprised Aerith.

"Don't cry for me," he said. "I only want to see you smile."

Aerith looked up at him, his eyes shined as they looked at her. However, Aerith did not feel afraid looking upon him. Strangely she felt relaxed, even in his arms like this. Perhaps it was because Cloud was never cruel to her. He was always gentle and considerate. In fact, she felt that he was more afraid of her than she was of him.

A low rumble echoed through the sky. Cloud's head turned to see in the distance the approaching of dark clouds. The two looked at on another. The innocent look in her eyes made the beastly looking man's face burn. He turned from her gaze and flew down toward the castle again. He landed on the platform before letting her go. Aerith walked a few paces away before turning to him. Cloud's wing folded over, draping over him like a cape.

"Thank you for sharing that with me," Aerith said. "It must not be easy for you."

His ghostly smile appeared on his face. He lowered his head almost as if he was ashamed. Aerith reached up and placed a reassuring hand on his face. The feel of her hand on his leathery skin was so soft. Cloud reached his hand up to hers and this time he ever so cautiously took it in his.

"Aerith..."

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?"

Aerith frowned. "Why do you ask me that? You have asked me twice and now a third."

"Will you?" he asked.

Aerith looked down and shook her head. "I'm sorry Cloud but I do not love you."

Cloud released her hand and nodded before he brushed past her. As he headed for the door he inclined his head toward her and said, "Good night," then he vanished through them. Aerith stood there and she felt a tinge of pain in her heart. The sadness in his voice as he told he goodnight tugged at her heartstrings. She wondered why he asked her that question when she already denied him. Was he so lonely that he wanted her companionship to be forever? She was already trapped here forever, what more could he want? A wife? Did he really want a wife. The thought made Aerith uneasy.

Sighing, Aerith entered the castle. Cloud was far gone now and Aerith was sure he was in one of the many rooms hiding from her like he always did when she upset him. She headed towards her room but when she nearly got there, she heard a painful howl echoing through the corridors. It startled her. Was it Cloud? For a moment all was silent again. She turned to enter her room when she heard the outcry once more. This time she had to find Cloud. The vocalization was unsettling and if she was the cause she needed to set things straight with him.

Aerith followed the sound of wailing to the area of the castle where it was the loudest. The closer she got the more agonizing it sounded. It was as if Cloud was in such pain. Aerith found the location of the cry. It was through a pair of slightly ajar doors. She peered through the door as another wail came through. She expected to see Cloud in tears but what she saw was quite the opposite. Cloud was tearing through objected with claws, throwing things about, and growling menacingly. Aerith watched in horror at the scene, unable to believe the rage coming from him.

Cloud howled again as he came to full length mirror. He saw his reflection in it and stared momentarily at it. Aerith watched him, holding her breath in the process. Then his fist clenched tightly just before it went through the mirror, shattering it. Cloud then reached up and with his claws began clawing at himself, causing great gashes in him. Aerith gasped loudly, horrified. Cloud's head snapped to the door and when their eyes met, fear filled the girl. She ran.

Aerith ran as fast as her legs could carry her. The sight of Cloud was disturbing. She could still see his claws digging into his leathery skin, and blood seeping through them. She had to get away. If her denying him as her bride would do that, what would he do to her if she kept rejecting him? She did not want to find out.

She ran through the castle doors and into the field. Thunder clapped above her but it did not scare her she was too scared of Cloud. Yet, she stopped only for a moment when she heard the sound of Cloud's howling from behind. She turned her head to look back and saw him, like a beast on all fours chasing after her. Gasping, Aerith continued to run toward the woods. Despite how fast she ran Cloud was much faster. His arm shot out and took her by the waist, circling her like a shackle.

Aerith cried out and struggled to break free. Cloud pulled her to him and lifted her from the ground. Aerith pounded on him and began crying loudly.

"Let me go!" she shrieked.

Cloud looked at her, his glowing eyes narrowed. Aerith's body trembled involuntarily before she pushed against him, arching herself from him.

"Please! You said you wouldn't hurt me!" she cried out, tears pouring from her eyes.

Suddenly she was dropped to the ground but the landing was soft. Cloud hovered over her on all fours looking at her. At the same time droplets of rain began to fall down on them.

"Where do you think you were going to go?" he asked.

"You frightened me," she whispered just as thunder boomed through the sky.

Cloud brought his hand to her face. Aerith flinched, however, Cloud did not back away like normal. Instead his claws gently cradled her face. His eyes blinked in confusion.

"I frighten you?" he asked. "You never have anything to fear. Everything you want, anything you need I will give you. You say I am the master of this castle but I am a slave to you. Anything, I'd do anything to see you smile everyday for me."

Aerith looked at him and saw the deep gashes on his chest and arms. She breathed as she found his eyes again and she could see a sadness in them. As the rain descended harder on them, Aeith was unsure if the water dripping down his face was the rain or his tears. Cloud leaned closer to her. Aerith swore it looked as if he was about to kiss her and she was too petrified to move. However, he did not kiss her. Instead, he slipped is arms around and lifted her from the ground. He held his wing over her to shade her from the rain as he carried her in his arms.

On instinct, Aerith wrapped her arms around him. She peered up at him through her bangs. She was sure he was going to kiss her. He had been so close,that his warm breath fell on her face. His eyes locked hers to his. She was at his mercy. Aerith was relieved he did not kiss her but her heart did not stop racing for a long time.

 **XXX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Beauty Within**

 **Chapter 6**

Aerith watched as rain pelted her window. It had been raining since last night and it was now nearly noon. She spent the night unable to to truly sleep. After Cloud's startling revelation, his breakdown, and his confession it left her mind in a jumble. Yet, it also left her heart in pain. She felt sadness for the creature. Seeing the gashes on himself was horrifying, gashes he caused. Aerith head landed on the glass window, a heavy sigh past through her lips.

 _Poor Cloud_ , She thought. How many years of loneliness must he have felt? How desperate must he have been for companionship? Was everything so hopeless that he really thought death was the only way to end his suffering? How awful! If only she could make him happy. Yet, marrying him for his sake would not do him any good. She did not love him and it would be a terrible lie that would just hurt him. Aerith was certain he would continue to ask again and at each turn she would deny him.

Aerith could sympathize with Cloud, albeit only a little because she knew how he felt. When her parents died she felt so alone in the world. Had it not been for the kindness of Reeve, she did not know how her life would turn up. Would she have been trained like a "proper" young woman and be married off? That thought made her shudder and she pushed herself away from her windowsill. Here she was feeling bad for Cloud and now she was worrying about herself.

She had a lovely family and honestly she felt lucky that her life had played out as it did. Things could have been much worse. Perhaps it could have been dangerously close to Cloud's. Her adoptive father and sisters were enough to move the pain from her heart. Her family was truly lovely. Aerith wondered if Cloud even had a loving family like hers. Then it dawned on her. Aerith did not know much about Cloud other than the few snippets. It seemed like all conversation ended up about her.

With that thought, Aerith was resolved to get to know Cloud better. She left her room and roamed the castle in search of its master. Normally, it would be Cloud who found her but maybe if she was lucky she would be the one to catch him off guard. It proved easier said than done. The castle was huge and it seemed that there was no trace of the master. Aerith assumed she spent a good hour looking for him. It was only when she stopped to take a break by a window did she find him.

Cloud was walking along his garden fiddling with the plants. Aerith felt relief and was practically running through the halls to get outside. She pushed a pair of large doors opening, leading to stone stoop. She flew down the steps and in doing so she lost her shoe.

"Oh, shoot." she said to herself, as the slipper lay in the middle of the stairs. She hobbled a bit and went to pick up the shoe when a voice called out to her.

"What are you doing?"

Aerith looked over at Cloud. She blushed, feeling embarrassed that he caught her in a silly predicament. Aerith could see the gashes on him, however, unlike how deep and crude they looked last night they looked practically healed. She did not have time to ponder how as he was still staring at her.

"I lost my shoe..." she squeaked.

Cloud was already next to her as she stood on one foot trying to keep her balance. Cloud looked at her curiously and then retrieved her shoe for her. He knelt down to one knee and held out the shoe for her. Aerith felt her face burning as she held out her foot. Cloud slipped the shoe back on her foot and Aerith was now able to stand properly.

"Thank you," Aerith said, nervously tucking lose strands of hair behind her ear.

"Next time be more careful," Cloud said. "You could hurt yourself. Why were you in such a rush?"

Aerith became flustered. She did not want to admit that she was looking for him.

"I-I... was..." she tried to find an excuse.

"Was?" Cloud repeated.

"Going for a walk since the weather is nicer!" she half shouted before laughing nervously.

The beast tilted his head to the side. He snorted before chuckling. Aerith looked so confused. What could be so funny?

"What is it?" Aerith asked.

"You are so red." he said between laughs. "Why are you so embarrassed?"

Aerith puffed out her cheeks. "I-I am not!"

Cloud continued to laugh.

"Stop laughing at me!" Aerith reached up and pushed him as hard as she could but he did not even budge.

As Cloud laughed Aerith felt herself get angrier until something dawned on her. She had never see him look like that before. She stared at him in awe. When Cloud opened his eyes as his laughter was subsiding her noticed the awkward stare Aerith was giving him. His laughter died and he spoke out.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

"Your laughing." she replied. "I've never seen you like that."

Cloud looked down. "Uh..."

"Cloud," Aerith said touching his arm. Her fingers casually slid along the gashes. She moved closer to him. "don't be sad."

Cloud looked at her ashamed. "I haven't had much to smile about that is... until you came here."

This time when Aerith blushed she felt her heat thump in her chest. She did not look away from Cloud.

"Cloud, I want to get to know you." Aerith declared softly.

Cloud looked at her and his eyes flickered. She had touched something inside him and without thinking Cloud leaned over and wrapped his arms around her hugging her.

"C-Cloud?" Aerith whispered.

"Aerith..." he whispered over her shoulder.

He squeezed her gently. Aerith relaxed in his embrace. For a moment, it was completely quiet, peaceful. However, as Aerith placed her head against his chest she could hear his heart beating. It was steady and in a way comforting. A few minutes passed Cloud whispered to her.

"What do you want to know?"

Aerith whispered back, "Everything."

Sometime later, Aerith and Cloud were sitting on the floor of one of the many rooms next to a fire. On Aerith's urging the two gathered some tea and cookies to enjoy as they spoke. Aerith was drinking deeply of an apple spice flavored tea as Cloud spoke about himself. He spoke of his likes and dislikes. Aerith listened intently, finding Cloud much more relatable. They traded off information about one another.

"... so I learned out to take care of the flowers to sell to townspeople. Now its your turn. Tell me something you are talented at."

"I used to be good with a sword," he said. "But my claws make it too hard to hold it properly. I'm well out of practice now."

"Well perhaps if you trim your claws you can try?" Aerith suggested.

Cloud shook his head. "Cutting them is hard enough. It is as if they are made of iron. They also grow back nearly perfect within a day. I suppose you can say that I heal really well."

Aerith placed her cup on a saucer. She noted his wounds from they day before were fading.

"Have you injured yourself before?" Aerith asked.

"I believe it is my turn to ask a question."

"You can ask me two then."

Cloud relented.

"Out of frustration, yes." Cloud sighed. "How would you feel to know you look like a monster and everyone is scared of you?"

"I'm not scared of you," Aerith said.

"You were..."

Aerith frowned. "Well, yes I was. However, I never encountered someone like you before. It was a bit shocking to say the least. Now that I am getting to know you I don't find you scary anymore."

Cloud leaned closer to her. "Do you mean that?"

Aerith smiled at him and nodded. Cloud felt himself smiling at her. The beautiful smile that Aerith gave him always made him lose himself. He could barely speak seeing her look so incredibly beautiful.

"Its your turn," Aerith said. "Ask your question."

Cloud blinked realizing he was staring. He cleared his throat and looked away.

"Alright," he said. "I have wondered something. Why has no one caught your eye? Not everyone could only be interested in your beauty."

Aerith crossed her arms, her face sour. "I've been courted my many but it seems the most irritating one was this man named Rufus Shinra. He is the worst. Not only was he beyond arrogant but he had his group of lackeys who he had attack people. My sister Tifa said one time at he tavern she worked at that a man simply bumped into him and he had his men beat him up."

Cloud looked surprised. "Why doesn't anyone try to stand up to him?"

"He's rich." Aerith grumbled. "It's sad and pathetic that he can get people to do his bidding just by flashing money. He believes I would just fall all over him for his money."

Aerith's voice became increasingly bitter as she spoke. She looked up at Cloud and noticed he was looking sadly at her. Aerith felt her heart thump. She opened her mouth to speak but Cloud reached out for her.

"I'm sorry to hear such things." Cloud said. "A beautiful girl like you does not deserve such treatment."

Her heart beat even louder. When he said beautiful, a word she almost despised at times, it was as if he meant more than just her looks. Maybe he did.

"Your turn," Cloud said suddenly.

"Huh," she looked perplexed for a second before realizing what he meant. "Oh, yes, my question..."

Aerith thought hard. However, the question was simple, common.

"If you could have one wish, what would it be?"

Her dream was a simple life in the countryside, married or not, surrounded by a garden of beautiful flowers had been her dream. Nothing spectacular but it would be peaceful. What could Cloud possibly want with such luxury here.

"To be human," he said.

His answer surprised her.

"Cloud..." she whispered sadly.

He looked at her and continued, "I would give anything to be human. What is riches and luxury when you cannot walk among people without being feared?"

"You are nothing to be feared though."

"My appearance makes it so."

Aerith frowned, "I'd rather be here with you then with the men of my village."

For a moment all was quiet. Cloud looked at her and without a word stood up. He stood over Aerith surprising the young woman. He reached down for her.

"C-Cloud," Aerith said, "What are you doing?"

Suddenly, she was once again pulled into his embrace. Aerith was enveloped into him, her head pressed to chest as he held her to him.

"Let me hold you," he said softly.

"Why?" she questioned.

"When I do, it makes me feel human."

The tension in her body left and Aerith relaxed in his warm embrace. The way he held her was as if he was holding something precious, like a long lost treasure. How could someone like this be so warm and gentle but someone like Rufus was so cold and cruel? Why was life so unfair for someone like Cloud but for someone like Rufus so perfect? Aerith wrapped her arms as far as she could around Cloud's large waist.

"Aerith," Cloud called softly over her shoulder.

"Hm?"

"Will you marry me?"

A feeling of sadness washed over her and she broke awake from Cloud abruptly. He let her go without a fuss and braced himself for her answer, knowing fully well what it was.

"Cloud I... I can't marry you." she said.

Cloud sighed. "I know."

"Then why do you ask me?"

"I'm a slave to you my lady." he said. "I can give you everything you want and it will never be enough."

"I am torturing you?"

He nodded.

"Then why do you keep me here knowing I will never marry you?"

"Tell me something," he said softly ignoring her question.

"What?" she asked.

"Could you ever love me?"

Aerith did not know how to answer such a question. Could she learn to love Cloud? She looked up at Cloud unable to form a response. The look in her eyes was enough of an answer. The beast sighed and turned from her.

"I shall see you at dinner," he said. "If you need anything of me just ask."

He was gone and Aerith was left with the and the remaining tea and cookies.

Time passed and Aerith wandered the grounds. She walked through the rose garden admiring how pretty everything was. It took some restraint to keep herself from taking flower for herself. She did not want to upset Cloud anymore than he probably was.

Continuing on she came to large corralled in area with chocobos freely walking around. She smiled and leaned against the fence and watched the birds. Unlike the chocobo farm in her hometown where all the birds were a yellow color, these birds came in multitude of colors. There was emerald green and a ruby red birds. In addition to a several yellow, there were two blue feathered chocobos and a few golden ones. However, there was a also a single, and familiar, chocobo nearing her. This one was midnight black and larger than all the other chocobos. It let out a chirp and stretched it's head out to her.

"Hello," Aerith said reaching her hand out to pet its feathery head. The bird made a squawking noise before it began to stretched over the fence to get closer to Aerith. Aerith chuckled and began to scratch its head.

"I remember you," she said. "Are you lonely?"

The bird looked at her if it understood her. It gave a chirp and Aerith could not help but smile. She wondered if the birds ever got any exercise. Cloud certainly had no use in riding them. The brunette turned her head and spied a locked gate. She walked toward it and examined it. The gate did not require a key to open. She slid the deadbolt that was in place and pushed the gate open. All the chocobos looked at Aerith curiously. However, the black feathered bird approached her without hesitation.

Aerith smiled and stroked the bird, running her fingers over the soft tufts of feathers. Softly she said, "Mind if I go for a ride?"

The chocobo bowed its head as if acknowledging and answering her question. She climbed up onto it's back and wrapped her arms around him.

"Let's go," Aerith commanded.

The bird squawked and the two were off. The bird trotted across the massive field around the castle. The pace was much slower than her initial ride here. It was actually much more pleasant this time around. The wind brushing past her was cool and Aerith felt a sense of relief. The scent of fresh rain and sweet grass filled her nose. The sun was peeking out behind some gray clouds sending a small amount of warmth to her.

Aerith loved how peaceful this place, enjoying the ride as well. She asked the bird to stop however, when she came across some beautiful flowers. Aerith climbed down off the chocobo and moved over to pick some of the flowers. She grabbed one of the flowers and plucked it from the ground. It was a beautiful yellow colored flowers. On closer inspection, the brunette realized she had seen these flowers many times before. These were the same flowers that grew outside her home. She used to sell these flowers in town to help her family.

Aerith had been so absorbed in Cloud today, even when they spoke about her family, that she had not felt the twinge of pain that had been eating her up for so long. Staring at the flower, Aerith wondered if her family was well without her. Did they even miss her still? Were they slowly forgetting her as she had started to? Guilt washed over her. She sank to the ground, her dress becoming wet and muddy. She did not care. All she could think about was how selfish she was being. The longer she stayed her, it became less sad about not being home with her sisters and father. Were they suffering without her? A tear rolled down her cheek and without thinking, Aerith jumped up from her spot on the ground and began running towards the forest.

She needed to see them to know they were all right. Even though Cloud warned her not to leave the grounds, Aerith run blindly into the wooded area. The chocobo's squawks echoed somewhere behind her as if warning her of dangers unbeknownst to her.

 _Father! Tifa! Yuffie!_ Aerith's mind called out to them as if somehow they could hear her thoughts.

Yet, her wild sprint was cut short when Aerith was tripped by a tree's root. She stumbled and in doing so she fell down a large slope. She tumbled down hitting twigs, rocks, and other obstacles. When he finally landed in the bottom, she was dirty from head to toe. Her dress was tattered and her visible skin was full of cuts. Aerith opened her eyes. Immense pain soon followed and she fell unconscious.

 _ **Aerith found herself outside her house. Her heart was beating rapidly. Would she finally be able to see her family again? She ran to the front door and once again found herself going right through it. Inside her home she frantically looked around from her family.**_

" _ **Father? Tifa? Yuffie?"** _

_**No one answered. A hint of fear washed over her. What if something had happened to her family? She pushed the thought from her mind when she heard the door to her father's room creak open. Her head snapped over to see Tifa and Yuffie coming out.**_

" _ **Tifa! Yuffie!" Aerith cried. She ran over to them wanting to hug them but neither girl showed signs of seeing her, let alone hearing her.**_

 _ **Aerith was prepared to call to them again when Tifa began to speak.**_

" _ **Father isn't doing well," Tifa said, voice full of worry.**_

" _ **But we have the medicine, he just has to rest like the doctor said!" Yuffie whined.**_

" _ **It's just, he is so worried about Aerith that he isn't taking care of himself." Tifa continued.**_

 _ **Aerith gasped, placed her hand over her mouth. Her father was sick? He was so much better before she left!**_

" _ **No," Aerith muttered before shouting, "Tell him I am okay! I'm right here!"**_

 _ **Tifa looked sadly to the side, wrapping her arms around her. Yuffie looked at her with frustration.**_

" _ **I don't know what to do... if Aerith was here..."**_

 _ **Tears blurred her vision as Aerith cried out again. "No, I'm here! I'm here!"**_

 _ **But like her previous dream, this dream began to dissolve. Aerith cried out not wanting to leave but the world was gone and her eyes opened.**_

Aerith shot straight up, finding herself in her bed. Her breathing were quick shallow breaths and sweat drops dotted her brow. Before she could comprehend she was in her room in Cloud's home, his hands found her shoulder.

"Calm down," his voice soothed.

Aerith looked up at the beastly creature and despite his attempt to reassure her, she felt her heart begin to ache. She had been cleaned and bandaged up. Her tattered clothes were replaced with a simple white sleeping gown.

"You took a terrible fall." Cloud continued.

Without thinking, Aerith wrapped her arms around Cloud and began to cry. Cloud was shocked into silence. He intended to tell her some of her injuries were bad but seeing the sobbing girl in his embrace made him silent. Instead he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up so she was now seated on his lap. He cradled her to him allowing her to cry into his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Beauty Within**

 **Chapter 7**

After her terrible fall, Aerith remained in her bed. Her injuries were bad but nothing so severe that would cause her issue. Most of them would just leave her feeling minor aches and pains. Aerith, however, remained in bed not due to the pain but because of the painful guilt that was threatening to swallow her up. Her last dream had her so shaken that when Cloud attempted to calm her she was unable to even tell him what was wrong. Eventually she cried herself to sleep. Cloud had watched her long after her emotional outburst. He had cradled her to him offering what little comfort her could

Eventually, he realized she would not wake up for a meal as Aerith looked to exhausted. He allowed her to sleep but the worry was evident on his face. When Aerith did not come down for breakfast, the beastly creature did not know whether he should get her or bring her food. He did carry a tray of food to her room only to find her sound asleep, buried under the blankets.

The brunette did awaken sometime past noon and by then her breakfast was stone cold. She had no appetite as her mind was flooded with fear for her family. If her father was truly sick again, she needed to see him. Aerith was certain he was blaming himself for her leaving. For all Reeve probably knew was that Aerith was dead. Tears flooded her eyes again and poured down her face to the pillow she was resting on. She brought her hands up to her mouth to try and stifle the sobs escaping.

 _Father... I'm so sorry. It's because of me that you are suffering. You, Tifa, and Yuffie are all suffering because of me._

Soon enough Aerith had cried herself to sleep but awoke a few hours later as the sun was lowering itself. She sat in bed hugging her legs to her chest. She rested her chin on her knees and tried to think of what to do. What could she do? How would she be able to visit her family? She traded her life for her father's. She had to stay here, right? Yet, something else rang into her mind. It was something Cloud had told her.

" _Everything you want, anything you need I will give you."_

The words Cloud spoke to her echoed in her mind. Did that mean if she asked to go home that he would let her? Aerith began agonize over asking Cloud to leave. Every fiber in her being told her to go home and see her family but she promised to stay here. Evening was beginning and Aerith knew Cloud would be waiting for her to arrive at dinner. Could she even ask him to leave?

Aerith crawled out of bed. She dressed in a beautiful pink dress that had been waiting to be adorned all day. Aerith had to admit this dress was her favorite as it fell of her shoulders in such a way that it showed off her long neck and slender frame. Somehow dressing like this felt natural for Aerith since she's been here. Cloud always gave her such lovely things to wear. She kept her hair in a tight braid before heading down to the dining room.

Once there, food was already lavishly presented on the table per usual. Everything smelled so good but Aerith did not feel hungry. After all the work that went through preparing such a meal, Aerith felt it would be rude not to eat something. It seemed like all the food were light and something easily digestible. Cloud had to have thought about her condition. It was so kind of him to do so.

"You're up," came Cloud's familiar voice.

Aerith turned to him. The look of relief on his face made Aerith's heart tighten. How worried must he have been for her? How long had he watched over her after she cried herself to sleep in his embrace. He moved close to her and he stared at her so intently that it sent a shiver down Aerith's spine. He lifted his hand and Aerith expected him to reach out and touch her but instead his hand moved back to his side. His shoulders were slumped and he kept averting his eyes to the ground as he tried to speak with her.

"I was worried for you," he admitted.

Aerith swallowed hard her heart thumping loudly. He looked at her, letting out a breath that he had held in.

"You did not eat breakfast or lunch. I was afraid that you became ill..." Cloud cast his eyes downwards again. "If something terrible happened to you I don't think I would forgive myself."

His words cut through Aerith. It was not Cloud's fault she was injured. She had ran through the wooded area on her own and yet he was taking blame for it. Why did Cloud have to be so nice? Aerith felt a sense of shame etch its way into her. How could she hurt someone like him who only showed her kindness?

"I am fine," Aerith said softly, trying assure Cloud. "Thank you for taking care of me. You must be exhausted."

Cloud's eyes flickered. The worry and sadness in them were replaced with relief. It calmed the anxiousness in her. He extended his hand to the table and Aerith followed and the two had dinner. The two ate, talking lightly. Cloud seemed so happy that that his whole demeanor was different. He was sitting up and opened. His eyes were brighter than ever. She knew if she asked him he would say yes, she just knew it. Deep down Cloud would let her see them. He was too kind not to but Aerith could not bring herself to ask to go home.

After so long of having random people treat her so poorly and the only love she knew of was from her family, it felt as if she was being torn in two. Cloud's kindness felt so rare and she knew how terrible his life was, living here in such solitude. If she left to go home, would he return to such a sad existence? Yet, her father was sick and needed her.

"Cloud..." Aerith said. She had to ask, she would plead if she needed to.

"Yes?" he responded, his eyes locking to hers.

"Cloud... I..." Aerith began but the look in his eyes made her falter. "Can we hear the music again?"

Cloud tilted his head slightly as if contemplating her request. He did not think for long before nodding.

"Anything for you, Aerith." he said standing.

Aerith followed Cloud to the ballroom where the stagnant instruments were. Cloud ushered Aerith to an empty chair for her to sit in. No sooner did she shit Cloud nodded his head to the instruments. Soon the hall was filled with such lovely music that Aerith felt herself becoming calm. The beast found himself smiling as Aerith looked so relax as the melody enveloped them. She had her eyes closed, listening to the notes being played and Cloud could not help but look at the beautiful lady before him.

Perhaps she felt his eyes on her, because Aerith opened her own to see him. Cloud looked away and after a moment or two her walked over to her. Aerith looked up at him as he hesitantly held out his hand to her. The brunette could see the trembling in his hands. Meekly, she took his hand and the two danced well into the night.

However, Aerith was plagued with dreams of family again that night. She awoke in tears and could not sleep for the rest of the night. She needed to ask Cloud to go home. When she tried to ask again she could not bring herself as Cloud seemed so much happier. She again faltered in her ability to ask him to return home and for another night, dreams of her family haunted her. The pattern of dreams continued and Aerith felt worse with each passing day. How could she ignore her family like this?

Guilt etched its way into her. Her heart ached and soon Aerith felt consumed by it. Only those moments she shared with Cloud would ease her pain as she could forget but the moment they parted ways she felt it wash over. One night she had a particular bad dream that made Aerith so that she could not breathe. She could not even change into a proper dress before dashing into the hallway to find Cloud. She had to ask him or even beg him to go home.

She came to the breakfast hall with her hair loose and in a white sleeping gown and robe on. Her eyes were red from the lack of sleep and her hands were trembling terribly. Cloud was not there. She did not wait for him to show up and ran down the hall to find him.

Aerith came to the place where his room was located. The last time she came here she saw how miserable Cloud was. A cold chill went through her as she recalled him clawing his body and making such horrible gashes in himself. Suddenly, Aerith began to reconsider her thoughts of asking Cloud to leave. If she did leave, would he go back to such a sad state? Aerith hugged herself and instead of drawing closer to the beast's room, she withdrew and headed back to her own room.

The brunette fell back into bed and curled into a ball. What was she going to do? Should she ask to go home or remain silent and stay here? Either way someone would suffer. Aerith agonized over the decision as she lay in bed thinking about her father being sick and Cloud being miserable. Aerith was torn. Why did she have to become so close to Cloud? Why did she have to care for a creature who threatened her poor father? It was his fault she was in this mess and she should have been angry beyond belief. She came here of her own free will though in place of father and she found that despite his hideous appearance he was a kind creature. Kinder than the many men and women of her town.

Perhaps, it was because she found some sort of connection with Cloud. In fact, they were the same. Despite having a family that loved her, Aerith did feel trapped in her hometown. She dreamed of running away numerous times to a place she could be happy. Cloud was the same. He wanted to run away from such a lonely life and be happy as well. They were kindred spirits.

That alone was ripping Aerith's heart to shreds. She rubbed her face out in frustration. She wanted to stay but the vivid dreams of her family would haunt her. The images replayed in her mind and she felt the guilt welling up inside again. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Aerith sat straight up in bed as the door knob turned.

"Aerith are you all right?" Came Cloud's voice through the small crack as the door opened.

The door opened fully and Aerith only glimpsed at him briefly before turning her head away. She heard the sound of his claws scraping the floor and she could feel his eyes on her. She trembled involuntarily. She took a deep breath trying to calm her turbulent emotions.

"Aerith?" he called again.

She shut her eyes and pressed her lips tightly together to stifle a cry.

"Aerith, what's wrong?" Cloud asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

He was now at her bedside. Aerith could see his torso out of the corner of her eye. She quickly got up and moved away bringing her hands to her face as if to shield the him from seeing her trouble. She breathed wishing she could stop her bubbling emotions from boiling over.

"Aerith!" his voice yelled, startling her. "What is wrong? Tell me!"

Cloud was now really worried by her behavior. The pain in his voice was evident. Aerith's heart clenched tightly as she slowly turned to look at him. She could no longer hide her pain from him, not when he was so frightened for her.

"Cloud... I..." Aerith was on the brink of tears.

The creature's glowing eyes blinked in confusion. He approached the girl and without the usual hesitation cupped her face in his large hands.

"What is it?" he asked, fear flooding him.

"I had a dream about my family..." she whimpered, tears starting fall. "M-my father was sick again... I need to go to him and my s-sisters!"

Aerith's legs buckled under her and she fell. Cloud caught her and carefully brought her down to the ground. Her head collapsed into his chest as her hands caught onto his shirt.

"Please, I need to go to them!" Aerith begged. "Please let me see them."

Cloud looked shocked but the words he said shocked Aerith even more. "Then go to them."

Aerith looked at him unsure if she heard him right. "What?

"Go to them." he reiterated.

"You would let me go?" Aerith asked.

Cloud looked at her, the softness in his eyes as he looked at her made Aerith's heart thump. He brushed back her hair and gently wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I told you" he said gently. "I may be master of this castle but I am a slave to you. Anything you want, anything you need, I will do all in my power to give it to you. You are not a prisoner here Aerith. You never were."

Aerith brought her hands up to touch his hands that were gently cupping her face. His warm hands and kind words eased her heart. How could such a creature be so kind to her? This beast that by all means would frighten anyone on appearance alone. Someone like this did not deserve such loneliness.

"May I ask though," he said. "That you leave tomorrow morning? I need time to make the proper preparations."

Aerith nodded as she looked into is glowing eyes. Her heart skipped a beat as the room fell into silence. After a moment or two, Cloud's hands released her and he pulled away. He stood up, towering over her. He nodded his own head for a second before heading to the door.

"Cl-Cloud!" Aerith called out. "Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me."

Cloud did not turn around. "Seeing you smile for me is more than enough. I-I'll call for you later..."

Then he was gone. Although Aerith felt happy to be able to go home, a heaviness weighed on her heart. Cloud had tried hard to mask the sadness in voice but that simple falter was enough for her to know that he what he was feeling.

That evening, Cloud did call for her to the dining hall. Unlike past dinners that were elaborate, this one was more humble. The food was still delicious still but Aerith wondered why this one was much less extravagant. Did Cloud see no reason to impress her now that he allowed her to go home? Cloud was much less talkative at dinner too. Aerith wanted to strike up a conversation but found nothing to talk about. They ate in silence. When the two were done was when Cloud spoke.

"Aerith," he said softly.

She looked up at him. "Yes?"

"The preparations are finished. Tomorrow at dawn you will be able to return home."

Aerith smiled. "Cloud, thank you so much."

Cloud looked down. "A suitable outfit will be provided for you to wear home. One of my chocobos will take you there."

Aerith nodded and opened her mouth to thank him again when Cloud looked up at her.

"Aerith, will you marry me?"

Aerith gasped. "C-Cloud... I... can't..."

Cloud hung his head at the answer.

"Why would you ask me that?" Aerith said with a mixture of sadness and anger.

He opened his mouth struggling to find the words to say. Eventually he just blurted out the truth, "Because you are the most beautiful woman I have ever known." he said earnestly.

Aerith turned her head. If she was not a pretty girl would he want to marry her? Were her looks that important to everyone? She noticed Cloud move out of the corner of her eye as he placed something before her. Aerith looked down and saw a pretty white stone that shimmered a green color.

"What is this?" Aerith asked.

"A gift for you." he replied. "I wanted to give it to you for a long time. Seems like now is a perfect time."

"I can't accept this." Aerith said firmly.

Cloud shook his head. "Take it. Keep it to remember me by."

He picked up the shimmering stoned and placed it in her hand carefully. Aerith stared at it. The smooth stone was a perfect sphere shape. After a moment, Cloud placed her other hand over it closing the jewel in her hands. Aerith inhaled a sharp breath as Cloud leaned over her shoulder. She turned her head and looked at his beastly head. His glowing eyes found hers. All was quiet but Aerith could hear the sound of her beating heart in her ears. Cloud leaned in towards her and Aerith swallowed a lump in her throat.

A flashback of rain and thunder all around them flooded the brunette's mind. Cloud chasing her to keep her from running away. She remembered him above her leaning in so close that she swore he was going to kiss her. The same was now, she was sure he was going to. Yet, Cloud pulled away freeing her from his gentle grasp.

"You should sleep," he said.

He swept past her and headed for the doors. Aerith looked at him unable to say a word. When he disappeared into the corridor, only then, Aerith let go of a long breath she had been holding. She sat there for a moment before getting up. She walked to her room in a daze. Once there she carelessly flopped down on her bed and lay there lost in her thoughts. Her heart was beating rapidly for a long time. When it did calm, only then did she fall asleep.

Aerith awoke the before dawn to find a new dress waiting for. This on was the simplest of any that Cloud have given her to wear. It was a beautiful pink dress, long with silver buttons running down the front. Aerith changed into it and also took the red cloak that was also there. The cloak was incredibly soft and very warm. The brunette was ready to leave the room when she stopped. She looked back at the nightstand. She walked toward it and took the round white stone Cloud had given her.

She fingered the smooth white stone. It was so beautiful. Aerith wished she had a pocket to tuck it safety into but the cloak and her dress had none. Aerith searched her room and saw an assortment of ribbons. She picked out a plain pink ribbon. It was silky to the touch and Aerith smiled. She tied the ribbon to her hair securing the beautiful stone tightly within the knot. Now it would travel safety with her.

Satisfied, Aerith left the room she had become so accustomed. She traveled down the halls and toward the main doors. They opened for her and she was greeted to purple sky and a distant sun peeking itself over the horizon. She traveled down the steps of the castle and no sooner she looked toward the grassy field did she the master of the castle with a shadowy black chocobo at his side.

Aerith could see Cloud was looking out into the distance. His tail was wrapped around his waist like a belt and his wing draped over him like a cape. Whether he felt her presence or something else alerted him, when she was near him did he turn to look at her. The glowing eyes found her emerald green eyes even in the waning dark. It was clear from the look in Cloud's eyes though that there was much sadness lingering. Aerith felt her heart clench tightly. She did not know what to say to him. She was leaving him.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Did you?" she asked, instead of answering.

Cloud shook his large beastly head. "No, I had much on my mind."

Without hesitating, Cloud took Aerith by the waist and easily lifted her onto the chocobo. Aerith held onto the bird as she was now eye level with Cloud.

"Tell the bird where you wish to go and you will be off. Be careful on your way home." he said softly.

He reached up to her face and gently with claw tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Aerith reached up and touched his hand.

"Thank you for letting me go home." she said.

Cloud shook his head. "You don't have to thank me. I should thank you."

"Why?" Aerith asked, puzzled.

"You being here with me, made me happy." he confessed. "I had been alone for so long. Being able to talk to you and do things like a normal person... I never felt more alive. I will miss you Aerith."

The ache in his voice that Aerith clearly heard made her heart pang. She frowned. She did not want to see such a gentle creature in such torment.

"Cloud," Aerith said suddenly.

He looked at her confused. "What?"

"I'll come back to see you, I promise."

Cloud gave her a weak smile. "I hope so. However, if you never return here... I won't blame you."

Cloud took a step back. Aerith looked at him. For a second she wanted to jump off the bird and stay with Cloud. Yet, the images of her family suffering flooded her. Though conflicted she forced herself to turn away from the beastly master. She leaned toward the bird.

"Take me to my family... my home," she whispered.

No sooner did those words escape her, the chocobo dashed off. Aerith held on tightly. The world around her became a blur at such an incredible speed. It forced her to shut at her eyes. Only when the bird's speed began to reduce did Aerith opened her eyes. Now the world around her was a bit brighter and she could see the beautiful yet familiar scenery. Aerith held her breath as the bird turned down a winding road. She had traveled this road before many times and it always led her home.

When the chocobo stopped, Aerith let out the breath she was holding as she stared at the familiar cottage she had lived in. Aerith slid off the chocobo and pushed opened the gate. The chocobo followed her into the yard as if it perhaps found something scrumptious for it to eat. Aerith felt her legs carry her to the door. She reached out to the door handle to open it. It was locked.

Of course it would be locked, why would it not be? Aerith raised her hand and knocked as hard as she could. She took a step back feeling anxious. A moment passed and no one answered. She reached up and knocked again when a voice called out to her.

"Can I help you?"

Aerith froze as the sound of the voice. She knew that voice. It haunted her in dreams. A voice full of sadness and worry. She turned around to see, for the first time in a long time, the owner of the voice.

"Tifa!" Aerith breathed out.

Tifa, Aerith's younger adopted sister, was holding a bunch of items in her arms. She stood across the way as if she had just entered the yard herself. She looked confused to see someone standing at her doorstep this early. Aerith pulled off her hood. The moment she did Tifa's eyes widened.

"Aer-" she gasped out, "-ith..."

Her arms slacked and everything she had been carrying felt to the ground in a loud clack. The raven-haired girl began to tremble. She clamped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from letting out loud sobs. Tifa's feet began to move, carelessly stepping over the items she had dropped. Before long she had ran to her and Aerith ran as well. In moments the two were embracing with Tifa sobbing over her older sister's shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

**Beauty Within**

 **Chapter 8**

Their embrace felt like a hours but was only the equivalent of a few minutes. Tifa was clutching Aerith to her as if she were to let go, her sister would disappear. Aerith felt the tightness in Tifa's embrace and the sense of how much she had missed her. The warm tears her sister spilled on the cloth of her dress only further emphasized it. The brunette's heart clenched tightly. How could she hurt someone she loved so much?

"Tifa," Aerith said softly.

"I thought you were dead," Tifa's voice whispered suddenly. "I thought I would never see you again."

Aerith stroked her sister's long black hair. The soothing feeling made Tifa's grip slack and she moved to release her tight hold. Tifa looked at her sister.

"Is this a dream?" Tifa asked.

Aerith shook her head. "No, I've come home."

However, Aerith's expression changed. "How's father? Is he getting worse?"

Tifa's face screwed up. "How did... he got worse..."

Before Aerith could finished she dashed to the front door and grabbed the door knob intending to go in. She forgot the door was locked. She looked back at Tifa who was now fumbling with the key in her hand.

"He tried to chase after you," Tifa explained. "Yuffie and I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen."

Tifa unlocked the door and Aerith pushed past her and hurried to the room that housed her father. Inside, she saw a very pale looking Reeve. He was sleeping but the look on his face looked grim. Aerith's heart dropped and she walked to her father's bedside. Tifa stood in the doorway unable to bring words to her lips. She watched her elder sister sit on the edge of her father's bed, her hand finding his. His hand was cold, compared to Aerith's warmer one. She looked at his face that seemed much older than it should have been. His hair and beard were unkempt.

If Aerith's heart could have been filled with anymore guilt it would have exploded. She was the cause of this. Her foolish choice put her father back in this condition. Gently she took her other hand stroked his face. Reeve let out a groan his eyes barely opening. Aerith could tell he was trying to focus on her.

"A dream or am I in heaven now?" he asked softly. "I can finally see you again..."

"Don't talk like that!" Aerith cried out. "You're alive father and I have come home."

Upon realization that he was not in the afterlife or dreaming, Reeve sat straight up in bed. He stared at his daughter for the briefest of moments before pulling her into his embrace. Then he cried. Like Tifa, he cried holding his precious daughter to him.

"You're alive..." he whispered repeatedly to himself rather than her. "You're alive!"

After coming to his senses, Reeve pushed himself from her but kept his hands tightly to her shoulders. He looked at her, startled at how well she looked. He always thought Aerith was a beautiful girl but right now she looked more radiant than ever. Maybe it was the beautiful clothing she was wearing or the fact that she did not look tired and worn from chores. Perhaps it was because he had not seen her in so long that she looked more angelic.

"How are you alive?" he asked.

Aerith smiled. "He refused to kill me after I offered him to take your place."

"What did he do to you?" Reeve demanded, thinking the worse.

"Nothing," Aerith replied. "He was kind to me."

Reeve felt confused.

"Father, he was kind to you as well until you took the flower from him." Aerith said quickly before her father could protest. "Cloud admitted that he was wrong to threaten your life and was sorry but he felt used."

"Cloud?" Reeve said suddenly.

"It's his name."

"The monster's name is Cloud?"

Aerith nodded. Reeve let go of Aerith and slumped back against his pillow. He rubbed his face in frustration. None of this was making much sense as it was all so sudden.

"Father," Aerith said softly. "I know this is much to understand but let me make us all some tea and I will explain everything."

Aerith got up from the bed. She looked at her father and gave him a warm smile. Seeing that smile put Reeve at ease. He smiled in return. Aerith turned from her father and headed to the door. Tifa moved out of the way as Aerith headed for the kitchen. Once there Aerith quickly gathered the things she would need for tea. Everything was where it always was and Aerith moved naturally about the kitchen as if she never left.

With the water on the stove top, Aerith began to set up the tray. She a small bowl of sugar cubes and another small spouted pot for cream on the tray. She began to place the cups on the tray when she stopped herself from placing the fourth cup. She looked up at Tifa who had remained silent up until this point.

"Will Yuffie be home soon?" Aerith asked. "Did she go to take the eggs to town like usual?"

Tifa frowned, her forehead furrowing. Aerith looked confused at Tifa's expression.

"Aerith there is something I need to tell you," Tifa said.

"Yes what-"

Suddenly, the sound of a door opening and slamming shut echoed through the house. Tifa's expression changed to one of annoyance. She marched into the main room.

"Where have you been?" Tifa snapped.

"Out," came Yuffie's familiar voice. "I can be out if I want to! You're not my mom."

Aerith felt shock run through her. Why were her two sisters arguing? Aerith emerged from the kitchen and saw Tifa and Yuffie in a glaring match, ready to shout at one another. However, the second Yuffie noticed her, she shoved past Tifa and looked wide eye at the sight of her oldest sister.

"Aerith!" Yuffie yelled running to her. "When? How? Where?"

Yuffie could not form full sentence questions as the sight of seeing her sister alive and well left her practically speechless. Before Aerith could even explain anything, Yuffie's eyes narrowed as she turned back to Tifa.

"You knew she was home and you didn't even bother to tell me?" Yuffie accused, pointing her finger at her.

"How would I even be able to find you?" Tifa exasperated. "You are out all night and don't tell me where you go and who knows what you are doing!"

"Shut up," Yuffie snapped. "You are just being selfish like always. Always making me look like the bad one."

"You are putting words in my mouth!" Tifa snapped back. "You are the only one causing trouble for yourself. Don't blame me!"

Yuffie let out a growl before going back to the front door. "I don't have to take this!"

Yuffie left the house, slamming the door behind her. Aerith stared blankly. What had just happened? Why did her two sisters yell at each other? The events felt so bizarre that Aerith wondered if she was dreaming. Before she could inquire anything from Tifa, Reeve called from his room.

"Is everything okay out there?" he asked.

Tifa grimaced but her response was calm. "Yes, father, please relax while we finish with the tea."

Tifa turned to Aerith. Now the eldest sister could hear the whistle of the kettle calling to her. Aerith hesitated going to retrieve the kettle to make the tea. Tifa sighed.

"Please, make father tea." Tifa urged. "We'll talk later when he is resting."

Aerith opened her mouth to protest but Tifa shook her head. The look in her eyes pleaded with Aerith to just do as she asked. After a moments hesitation, Aerith nodded and went to prepare the tea. She took the tray into her father's room, leaving Tifa's cup on the table for her to drink alone. Aerith kept her face calm and pleasant as to not worry her father. Clearly, whatever was going on with Yuffie, Tifa did not want Reeve to know. While keeping her sisters' fight in the back of her mind, Aerith spoke with her father about her time with the beast.

Reeve was anxious as he spoke but Aerith was composed the entire time. She poured tea for her father and handed him the cup. He drank it and sighed.

"You always made the best tea," he whispered as to not insult Tifa.

Aerith smiled as she brought the teacup to her lips. She drank the tea and she shuttered slightly. Perhaps she was used to the fine quality tea at Cloud's palace that this tea tasted bitter to her. Reeve proceeded to drain his cup and asked for a second. Aerith could barely get through half a cup but kept her smile on her face.

"Tell me," Reeve said. "What happened while you were there?"

"Nothing really," Aerith said. "The beast, Cloud, he and I learned much about each other."

"Why would you talk to such a horrible monster?" Reeve fumed.

"There was no one else to speak to and he apologized for what he had done to you." Aerith said. "He knows his actions were wrong."

"He threatened my life!" Reeve spat.

"Father please," Aerith coaxed. "You are still recovering. If talking about such things will make you ill again..."

"I'm sorry," Reeve apologized. He then took Aerith's hand in his. "I just thought... if I truly had lost you Aerith. How could I ever forgive myself if I did?"

"And how could I let you die for me when you already had done so much?" Aerith said.

The two sat silently for a moment. Reeve looked over his daughter. She looked so much more beautiful than he remembered. Perhaps the beast did take great care for her as she said. Her eyes were brighter than he could recall and her skin was blemish free. She did not look tired from the hard work she had done around the house.

"You look well off," he said.

"Cloud took great care of me," Aerith reiterated. "You would never think something so large could be so gentle."

The look in her eyes worried Reeve.

"Why are you so fond of him?" he questioned. "Why protect someone that took you from us?"

Aerith shrugged. "Perhaps, because we came to an understanding. I know his actions towards you were inexcusable but how can I condemn someone when you and I are not perfect creatures?"

Reeve sighed. "Sometimes Aerith you are too good."

Aerith laughed, her voice gentle and soft. "I don't think that's a bad thing."

"No, but are you here to stay?" Reeve asked.

Aerith nodded. "Yes, I am free to stay here..."

Aerith trailed off, ignoring the fact that Cloud would hope she would one day see her again. If she told her father, would he forbid it? Perhaps someday she wanted to see him again, maybe when her life here was sorted out. After Reeve drained the pot of tea himself, Aerith helped her father become more comfortable so her could rest. Aerith took the tray from his room and into the kitchen. Tifa was sitting at the table with her empty cup resting between her hands.

"You didn't drink your tea?" Tifa said looking at the one half-full cup.

"It got cold," Aerith lied. She did not want to sound snobbish for disliking the tea now. Aerith screwed up her face. Changing the subject she said, "Can we talk about Yuffie now?"

Tifa nodded and stood up. "Yes, but lets talk outside."

Aerith nodded her head as well. Together the two walked out the front door. Aerith shut the door behind her. She looked over to see Tifa heading out into the yard. Aerith followed suit. For a second, she felt a sense of relief being outdoors. Her flowers were still there but the neglect showed as weeds were beginning to show. The brunette figured she would have to tend to them once again. As she studied them, she failed to notice the black chocobo coming up behind her.

The large bird nudged her. Startled, Aerith spun around. The chocobo let out a light chirp before snuggling against her. Aerith smiled, rubbing its head. Tifa watched her sister and let out a breath. Her elder sister always seemed to have a way with animals. However, her face grew grim. Aerith turned her smiling face to her sister. When she saw her face her smile died.

"What's going on here?" Aerith asked getting to the point. "What else has been happening here since I've been gone?"

Tifa crossed her arms and looked at the ground. "A lot has happened since you left."

Aerith dropped her hands that had been petting the bird. It snuffed, annoyed that it was not receiving attention. Aerith looked at Tifa confused.

"Father became sick again," Tifa said starting from the beginning. "The money the beast-"

"Cloud," Aerith interrupted. "His name is Cloud."

"Cloud," Tifa repeated. "The money Cloud gave us was enough to help pay for medicine and the doctor to visit but father was in so much grief. Nothing we did seemed to help him. Both Yuffie and I were so depressed we began to argue. Eventually, Yuffie couldn't handle it and stopped trying to help father. I don't think she could stand losing father right after we thought we lost you. She would stay out for long hours. One day, I confronted her for being so irresponsible and we argued."

Aerith stood in silence staring at her sister. Tifa's hands were gripping her arms tightly. It was as if she was struggling to tell the story. Aerith frowned.

"I..." Tifa began before biting her lip. "Yuffie and I had words and then she ran out. Since then she only comes home every so often and it does not end well. As you saw earlier, we just end up fighting."

"Well, I'm here now." Aerith said firmly. "I'll take care of father and you two won't have to worry."

"That's not all," Tifa's face switched to one of worry. "Yuffie is seeing someone."

Aerith look perplexed. "Seeing someone?"

Tifa nodded. "I don't know who but I know she is seeing someone."

"How can you be so sure?" Aerith asked.

"Because, she was yelling at me... she yelled at me one day and it slipped out of her mouth that she had a boyfriend now. Yet, she refuses to tell me who it is."

Aerith grave her a weak smile. "Perhaps he is a good match for her?"

Tifa shook her head. "No, not with what's been going on with her lately. There have been rumors Yuffie has been spotted stealing, injuring people, and more. No proof has come of it but the rumors are that she has been doing lots of terrible things lately."

Aerith felt a sting in her chest. Why would her youngest sister do such things? She was always wild and energetic but she was a good person.

"Do you think this boyfriend of hers is a bad influence?" Aerith asked.

Tifa nodded. "Why else would she act like this? It isn't like her."

"So now your taking about me behind my back!" snapped Yuffie.

Tifa and Aerith turned to see Yuffie in the yard with them. Aerith was surprised how quiet she was from entering. Tifa's hands clenched tightly into fists. Yuffie's dark eyes narrowed.

"I'm not saying anything that everyone in the town isn't already!" Tifa fired back. "You are causing trouble and it needs to stop."

Yuffie growled. "Oh sorry no one is as perfect as you Tifa!"

Aerith flinched and instantly came between them. "Yuffie! Tifa! Stop this right now! You two are sisters, _my_ sisters. I don't want to see you fight."

"I came back to see you," Yuffie spat. "But already Tifa is turning you against me!"

"Is that what your boyfriend is telling you?" Aerith asked. "Yuffie, Tifa loves y-"

"My boyfriend is the only person who cares about me!" Yuffie shouted. "None of you care about me at all!"

"Yuffie that's not true," Aerith argued.

"Also, why are we only talking about my boyfriend? Why not ask Tifa who she has been seeing behind your back!"

Aerith looked stunned. Tifa was with someone as well? It was not as if the idea of her sisters finding men to be with that shocked her, it was that the suitors seemed to annoy them so much that they did not seem interested at men at this time. By the look on her face Yuffie knew Aerith had no idea. Feeling triumphant she let out a smirk.

"Come on Tifa," Yuffie sneered. "Tell Aerith your dating Zack."

Aerith's eyes widened as she turned to Tifa. Her sister as looking at the ground. Aerith looked back at Yuffie who was glaring at Tifa.

"I knew she wouldn't tell you." Yuffie said before backing off.

Yuffie then left the yard. Aerith was too shocked to stop her. Tifa remained quiet feeling as if she had just been caught doing something wrong. The two older sisters were quiet. The brunette wondered how and when Tifa and Zack came together. Zack was a good man and it was not a secret that her and her siblings found him charming.

Tifa looked up at Aerith her eyes pleading. "Please don't be mad."

Aerith swallowed hard. Was she even mad?

"It just sort of happened," Tifa rapidly explained. "I-I was under so much stress and one day I just left the house. Eventually, I sat down on the side of the road and cried. I had lost you and father was becoming ill. Then Zack showed up and he comforted me. He was sad too that you were gone and we bonded. Then we just sorted came together."

Aerith smiled. "You don't have to worry. I'm not mad at all."

Tifa bit her lip. "Really?"

Aerith nodded smiling. "Of course not. I'm happy for you. How could I be mad?"

"It's just... you were always friendly with Zack. I thought you liked him."

Aerith shrugged. "He is a nice person. Does he make you happy?"

Tifa nodded her head. "Yes, very much."

"Then that's all that matters."

The relief on her face made Aerith's heart ache. Aerith was unsure though what to do. So much has happened since she had been away. Her once loving family was broken. She needed to work on that. First and foremost she needed to help her father recover. Then she would attempt to reconcile her sisters. She also needed to help around the house. It needed a good cleaning and the yard really needed to be maintained again. If Yuffie had been neglecting her chores, no wonder the household was falling. Tifa could never manage to do it all.

Aerith decided she would make dinner tonight. Tifa still worked at the bar and Aerith thought it would offer her time to rest. She gathered a few of the gil and readied herself to go to the village. Before she left Tifa stopped her.

"There is something you should know." she said.

"What is it?" Aerith questioned.

"When you disappeared... people began to ask about you." Tifa explained. "We told them you ran off after an argument with father."

"What? Why?"

"Aerith, do you know how it would look if we told them you ran off to a beast?"

Aerith sighed, "His name is Cloud."

"Regardless," Tifa continued. "We would have all been thrown into an insane asylum. However, many assumed you ran off to be with a lover."

Aerith gasped. "What but I..."

Tifa shook her head. "Please play along for all our sake!"

Aerith frowned but nodded. She left the house feeling frustrated. She wondered what the townspeople would say. Sure enough the moment she appeared in town, whispers began to spread like fire. Aerith ignored them, acting as if she had never left town. She greeted people pleasantly and walked to the general store pick up things for dinner. Some of the townspeople looked as if they were seeing a ghost as she walked by. When she finished purchasing her ingredients, she walked out of the store only to run into the one person she wish she had not.

"You've returned home," the voice said.

Aerith turned to see Rufus Shinra and his lackeys Rude and Reno behind him. He still wore that smug expression and the air around him was cocky as ever. Being away from this man was a dream come true when Aerit ran off to Cloud's home. Aerith gave him a pleasant smile.

"Yes, thank you for noticing." Aerith said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go home and prepare dinner."

Rufus moved to block her path. He looked at her, his blonde hair perfectly slicked back aside from a single chunk that hung over his eyes. His eyes devoured Aerith. He studied her carefully.

"You you look different." he said.

"No, I don't" Aerith replied. "I am the same."

"No your not." Rufus contended. "You look better than before. You are wearing fine clothing as well. It seems _that lover_ of yours takes great care of you."

There was a hint of annoyance in Rufus words. Aerith looked at herself.

"I ran off to stay with a friend." Aerith said.

She did not want people to think she ran off to be with a lover. It sounded odd to her. Cloud was her friend and the sounded more appropriate.

"I was well taken care while I have been away." she continued. "I wouldn't have run away with someone who would treat me poorly."

Aerith added the last part more so to get under Rufus Shinra's skin. She wanted someone to take that arrogant man down a notch. Rufus snorted at her response.

"Yet you returned. Perhaps he did not take such great care of you." Rufus suggested.

"Maybe he kicked her out," Reno laughed.

Rude groaned as Rufus shot him a glare. Obviously there leader did not want him as part of the conversation.

"Oh, no, I was told to come home. My father was ill and needed me." Aerith said coolly.

Suddenly, Rude nudged Rufus. The blonde-haired noble looked back at his friend who was mumbling under his breath. Aerith could not hear a word but what happened next was abrupt.

Rufus replied with, "Glad to see you are home Aerith. However, we must be off."

With that, Rufus, Reno and Rude all suddenly left. Aerith wondered why he left so quickly, not that she minded. She was expecting Rufus to hound her some more and maybe even find out about Cloud. Aerith did not wait though for him to return. She hurried on her way home. Once there she prepared a delicious dinner that only her, Tifa, and their father shared. Aerith felt sad that Yuffie was not here. Tifa left for work at the tavern after her and Aerith helped their father to bed. Once that was done, Aerith went up to the loft where she and sisters slept.

The loft looked the same. All three beds were made. Aerith expected hers to be as she did not occupy it for a long time. She did expect to see Yuffie's bed unmade. She wished her two sisters were here with her. When they were children, when they lived in a bigger home, they used to whisper to one another so their father could not hear them being up well past there bedtime. They would sneak into each others room and fall asleep together in one bed. Sometimes their giggling would alert him and he would scold them. When they moved here, they were the same. They loved talking to one another throughout the night. Even when Tifa worked at the tavern, Yuffie and Aerith would talk to one another for a long time before drifting off.

Aerith buried herself under her covers. The brunette let out a sigh and rolled onto her side. This place, while familiar to her, felt foreign. She was so accustomed to the castle that she felt out of place. She remembered when she left here to go to Cloud's castle. She cried so much and felt that the anguish would drown her. Aerith should have felt at home, everything perfect. Yet, she did not. Why though? It puzzled her. She buried her face into her pillow and willed herself to sleep. Perhaps in the morning she would feel better and maybe sort out the mess her family was in. Maybe then everything would feel right again.

It felt strange trying to sleep in her old bed. How could she even compare the luxurious bed to she slept while living with Cloud to this one. She admitted to herself she missed sleeping in such a large bed with room to stretch and the abundance of covers to keep her warm.

 _I've been spoiled by him._ Aerith thought slowly drifting off.

As sleep began to overtake her, her mind clouded over and she dreamed. This time she did not dream of her father sick in bed or her sisters in tears. No, she dreamed of the blonde-haired prince she had dreamed before about. She had not had such a mental imagery in so long. It played to her like a real event, as all her recent dreams did.

 _ **Aerith found herself in the study of the blonde-haired prince. He looked as handsome as ever. Before him was the woman intended to be his wife. There was an air of tension in the room and she could feel it. The woman's eyes were fierce. The prince was looking equally annoyed. Aerith felt as if she just stepped into the worst possible moment and she was right. No, sooner she noticed their angry expressions the woman exploded in a fit of shouts.**_

" _ **How dare you embarrass me!" she screeched. "You are supposed to marry me!"**_

 _ **The prince twitched, agitation growing. He took a deep breath trying to calm his own anger before speaking.**_

" _ **You and I are not a good match," he stated firmly. "You mistreat others and are spoiled beyond reason. Do you think just because you are rich you can have anything you want? Do you think you can take whatever you want without consequence?"**_

" _ **I deserve it!" she spat. "The poor are useless and your servants are meant to serve not to be your friends."**_

 _ **The prince gripped the arm of his chair. He held the chair so tight that his knuckles became white. Aerith wondered what had set off the prince to annul the marriage. Was this woman truly so selfish and unkind that the prince could not love her? The two began to argue back and forth and in the growing conversation, things were escalating and Aerith wished should could step in to calm the flames. Soon, things became petty and the two were shouting things that made Aerith feel they were acting like children. It made her heart ache as it reminded her of Yuffie and Tifa arguing.**_

 _ **Finally, the prince had enough and slammed his hands on the table as he stood. The room became dead silent and Aerith jumped back in surprise. The prince flared his eyes narrowing on the woman.**_

" _ **It's over!" he said. "You will remove yourself from my home immediately!"**_

" _ **You can't do that!" she snapped. "I will not be made a fool of!"**_

" _ **Remove yourself now or I will have the guards escort you out!" The prince threatened.**_

 _ **There was no mirth in his voice, only an absolute. There was no room for the former fiancee to argue. She took several deep breaths before spinning around on her heels to leave. As she reached for the door she stopped and turned her head slightly to look back at him.**_

" _ **You will regret this," she hissed.**_

 _ **Aerith shivered at the sound of her voice, so cold and vile. Aerith turned from them not wanting to hear anymore. She did not want to hear fighting. She closed her eyes wishing she was back in her room in Cloud's home.**_

…

 _ **But why?**_

 _ **Aerith did not have long to think of why she wanted to go back to Cloud's home because when she opened her eyes she found herself in a white light. Then she was back in his palace. Aerith looked around almost expecting to see Cloud here but he was not. She frowned. Aerith walked among the halls wondering where the kind creature was dwelling. Since it was late, she assumed he was in his room by now. She headed that way.**_

 _ **She was hesitant, rightly so, after all the last time she came here she saw him mutilating himself. It was a terrible sight but she wanted to see her friend. He looked so sad when she left. That looked made pain etch its way into her heart. She pressed on and found the door to his room. It was open wide and Aerith peered in. The moment she did she gasped as he found Cloud sprawled across the floor with gashes all over him.**_

" _ **Cloud!" she cried.**_

 _ **She clamped her hand on his gashes and began pleading for the beast to open his eyes. His breathing was ragged. She placed her hand along his cheek. The beast's own hand found hers, holding it to his face.**_

" _ **Aerith..." he breathed.**_

" _ **Cloud what happened to you?" Aerith cried.**_

 _ **He laughed pitifully. His eyes slightly opened to look at the beautiful woman before him.**_

" _ **I'm sorry, even in my dreams I make you worry." he coughed.**_

" _ **But this is my dream..." whispered Aerith.**_

 _ **A surprised look crossed his face. He reached up to touch her face and for a moment Aerith relished in it. Her friend's hand was so comforting. It felt so real, the warmth he had. Was this really a dream?**_

" _ **Maybe, we share the same dream then," he said.**_

" _ **Cloud are you hurting yourself again?" she asked lifting her hand from the gash to find her hand soaked with blood.**_

 _ **Cloud looked away in shame. "I'm sorry..."**_

 _ **For whatever reason, Aerith could not scold him. Instead she laid her head on his chest and held him. Her hand returned to the gash and pressed on it. Cloud grunted and held her to him.**_

" _ **I promised to come back and see you," she said softly. "Please wait for me until then."**_

" _ **I don't know if I can." he whispered back.**_

" _ **Why?"**_

" _ **I don't want to feel so alone anymore. I can't hear them anymore..."**_

" _ **Hear who?" Aerith asked puzzled.**_

 _ **Cloud paused before pressing a hand to her head, his claws gently caressing her hair. She could feel the anguish in his voice. It made her heart ache badly. Was Cloud truly suffering so much?**_

" _ **Cloud please, my family needs me more than ever," Aerith reasoned. "I will visit as soon as everything is back in order."**_

 _ **Cloud sighed. "I have to be content with that."**_

 _ **Suddenly, Aerith felt herself being pulled away from Cloud.**_

" _ **Oh! Cloud!" she called out but he was gone.**_

With the fog of sleep lifting, Aerith found herself back in her own room. Cloud was gone and she was alone. Aerith wondered if it was really a dream. It felt real to her and even more so it caused a pain within her heart. Aerith crumpled into a ball and tried to hold back the sobs that were escaping her. If her dream was true then Cloud was in agony. Yet, how could she go to him when her family needed her so much? Once again, the brunette felt torn. She needed to get back to Cloud help him understand she was always with him, cared for him. With her own family falling apart, Aerith felt guilty about missing Cloud. It was her own mess that caused all this and she had to fix it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Beauty Within**

 **Chapter 9**

Aerith could not sleep long. Her reality and her dreams were plaguing her. She got out of bed in the early hours deciding to get some work done around the house. She changed into one of the dresses she normally wore but safety tucked the dress Cloud had given her away. Aerith pulled the ribbon from hair, intending to redo the messy hair into a neater braid. However, the moment she did there was a loud clank. Aerith gasped as she saw the stone Cloud had given her roll away.

Clumsily, Aerith dove after the stone hoping to stop it before it became lost. Once she had it clamped between her hand and the floor she picked it up. She examined it, hoping it was not chipped or broken. Fortunately, the stone was perfectly fine. Not even a scratch made its way on the white surface. Aerith sighed with relief. Afraid she would lose it, the brunette tucked the stone in the trunk that housed the rest of her things. Satisfied that the stone was safe, Aerith left the lonely loft. She crept through the house like a mouse until she made her way outside.

The night sky was becoming lighter as the sun was slowly peeking over the horizon. A cool breeze swept past her and Aerith took a deep breath. The scent of sweet grass filled her nose before a sigh escaped her. She walked in the yard and discovered the black Chocobo already pecking the ground for his morning breakfast. Upon sensing Aerith the bird happily approached her. Aerith smiled, petting his feathery head.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Aerith asked. "Is this place strange? You could go home if you wish."

The bird looked at her, tilting its head as if it was pondering what she had said. Perhaps the bird would only leave if someone was riding it. Aerith had to wonder maybe that was why Cloud gave her this bird in particular. He was giving her every chance to see him again. Aerith felt her heart swell. If that were true, it only made her miss Cloud more.

However, she did not want to dwell on him unless she wanted to swallowed up by her guilt. She began to work on her flowers. She weeded the garden, trimmed the plants to be neater, and then watered the garden. When all was said and done the sun was above the horizon. With her garden in order, Aerith decided to go inside and make breakfast. Tifa should be home soon and would most likely be hungry. Her father would need to eat as well. Yuffie... she hoped Yuffie would show up so she could talk to her.''

Aerith headed toward the front door of her home when a loud squawk echoed around her. At first she thought it was the black chocobo but he was silently eating the grass in the yard. When she heard the noise again she looked around only to discover a man on a ruddy yellow bird making its way toward the gate of her home.

"Aerith is that you?" said a kind voice.

Aerith squinted her eyes as the sun made it hard to see who was there.

"Hello?" she called out.

"Don't tell me you forgot me!" he said, sounding offended.

Aerith blinked. A man with jet black hair that was unbelievably spiky, gentle blue eyes, and a tall muscular physique sat on a yellow chocobo smiling brightly at her.

"Oh, no!" Aerith said quickly. "Zack, how have you been? It's been a long time."

"I'll say!" Zack said jumping off the bird. "Are you well? I heard rumors that you returned from the people in town. I was coming here to see Tifa and instead I found you!"

"Tifa should be home soon. I was just going to prepare breakfast."

"Are you hurt?" Zack asked. "What happened to you? Tifa was so distraught when you left that..."

Aerith smiled weakly. "Don't worry Zack. Tifa and I spoke about it. Everything will be fine."

Zack seemed skeptical. Aerith gave him the brightest smile she could as to not worry him.

"I am glad you're okay," he said gently. "When you left... I... as to say Tifa and I thought something terrible happened to you and that you were not going to come back."

"I apologize for worrying you." Aerith said.

Aerith bowed her head apologetically. She felt bad for making so many people worry for her. She did not thing it would affect people other than her family but then again, she considered Zack a good friend.

Zack rubbed the back of his neck and looked away from her. Aerith tilted her head to side.

"What is it?" Aerith asked the older man.

"Um... did Tifa..." his awkward only grew as he fumbled his words.

"Oh," Aerith realized what he was trying to say. "Yes, Tifa did tell me about you two and I am happy for the both of you."

Zack looked a bit shocked. "Really?"

"Of course," Aerith said. "I am glad you two could come together."

Zack looked down. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" she asked, confused.

Zack looked back up at her, somewhat surprised. Aerith had a completely puzzled look on her face. Zack's hand returned to the back of his neck, rubbing it. The raven-haired man had a look of confusion and Aerith noted, hurt as well. Had she somehow offended him? She needed to know.

"Are you upset with me?" she asked.

Zack gave her a weak smile. "No, I'm just a bit surprised."

The black chocobo let out a squawk. Aerith stroke the bird's head as it stared at Zack.

"Why surprised?" Aerith questioned thoughtfully.

Zack looked awkward. He shuffled his feet as he looked anywhere but at her. As if on cue, the gate to the yard opened and Tifa appeared smiling.

"Good morning," Tifa called.

Aerith smiled, leaving the chocobo to greet her sister. The two gave each other a sisterly hug. Tifa's bright smile made Aerith's heart feel lighter. She looked past her sister and at Zack whose awkwardness brought out a stiff looking smile. A concerned look crossed Tifa's face as she looked at him but once Aerith touched her sister's shoulder she returned to the same happy face as when she entered.

"What are you doing up so early?" Tifa asked.

"I couldn't sleep," Aerith admitted. "So I came out to do some work."

A look of relief passed Tifa's face. "It would be a lot of help."

"And, I just came to say hello," Zack said quickly. "I better get going though or the boss will give me hell for wasting time."

Tifa and Aerith nodded as Zack quickly moved past them to his bird. He began to climb on when Tifa called out to him. He stopped and Tifa walked up to him. Aerith watched them curiously when suddenly Tifa planted a kiss on his lips. Aerith looked away, slightly blushing. The black chocobo nudged her again and Aerith turned to it, finding it a welcomed distraction to the display of affection from her sister and her boyfriend.

When Zack finally left Tifa announced she wanted to go freshen up and to which Aerith announced she would start her chores. Late into the morning, Tifa called Aerith into the house for a break. The two had some tea with their father and enjoyed talking to one another. It felt like old times except the absence of Yuffie. No one mentioned her missing. It was as if no one wanted to admit that there was a problem. Aerith wished she could talk to younger sister and perhaps understand her side of the story. Of course, she could not even bring Tifa with her as it only seemed to stir up heated emotions.

After the break, Aerith was determined to find her younger sister and speak to her. Figuring the village would be one of the best places to find her whereabouts, Aerith headed there under the guise of doing some shopping. She did not want to worry her father or sister about Yuffie.

The townspeople were awkwardly helpful to Aerith. When she approached them some were unsure how to talk to her. Aerith found it odd and annoying at the same time. She was still the same person as before. Why did they find her unapproachable now? On her search for Yuffie she stopped for a moment as the local musicians began to play. Aerith smiled as she listened the familiar folk music strumming away. It was much different from the classical music that played when she was with Cloud.

"I didn't think you would be interested in this music anymore," said a voice from behind.

Aerith inclined her head to see who was speaking to her and found a familiar face she had not seen. It was her father's boss, Cid Highwind. Aerith gave the older man a gentle smile. He was dismounting his chocobo drawn cart, which was full of different parcels he intended to sell in town. The comment caused Aerith to arch and eyebrow.

"Why would I not like it?" she asked.

The older man shrugged before pulling out a cigarette. He lit it with a match and took a puff before blowing out the smoke. He looked at the brunette.

"Everyone's been talking about you." he said.

"Why?"

He snorted, "You leave for a long time and suddenly return looking better than ever, dressed in some fancy clothes and you wonder why people are talking about you? What are you some sort of princess now? You married rich didn't you?"

Aerith held up her left hand. "Does it look like I married anyone? I was trying to..."

Aerith stopped herself and remembered what Tifa had asked of her. She could not tell anyone what really happened, as if they would believe her.

"My father did not understand," she said. "I did something foolishly and now I am here to make amends."

"I'll say what you did was blatantly stupid. Your idiot father goes and gets himself sick again and then your sisters... I'll say..."

Aerith furrowed her eyebrows but then looked at him curiously. "Do you know what is going on with Yuffie?"

Cid grimaced. "Only what everyone in town is gossiping about."

"What are they saying?" she asked.

"She's been seen with people. People I think she should be far from."

Aerith felt a twinge of worry hit her. Who could her sister be affiliating with that would have even Cid worried.

"Rufus Shinra and his cronies." he said, a bitter taste in his mouth.

Aerith's blood ran cold. Of all the names Cid had to say, that one was the one she did not want to hear. Rufus Shinra was bad news. Why would Yuffie even want to be in his presence? He was egotistical and rude. He hurt innocent people and used his money to cover it up. Not to mention he was probably used to bedding many women, at least that was how the rumors went.

"Why would she do that?" Aerith asked. "She knows what kind of person he is."

"How the hell should I know," Cid snapped, causing Aerith to wince. "Ever since you left your family has been going downhill."

Aerith looked at the ground feeling ashamed. Cid really knew how to stick it to her. Was this how everyone felt? A look of sadness crossed her face and it caused Cid to sigh.

"Sorry, kid," he said as gently as someone like Cid could say. "Seeing your family fall apart after your dad did everything he could to keep it together is rough. I didn't mean to say those things."

Aerith shook her head. "Yes, you did. It is my fault because I didn't think of the consequences of my actions. However, I am going to make things right!"

With a new sense of determination, Aerith pushed past Cid and headed away from town. She was going to the one place she never dared to set foot in but knew if she wanted answers would have to go. It was Rufus Shinra's manor. His home was on the other side of the town. It was a large estate that anyone would gawk at. Surrounding the estate was a iron fence to keep unwanted people out. Aerith peered between the bars at the large house, which she felt someone like Rufus used to flaunt his money. Aerith hesitated from heading to the main gate. She knew if she wanted to know where Yuffie was, Rufus would know. Yet, having to talk to that vile man sent horrible chills through her.

If luck would have it, Aerith caught something out of the corner of her eye. It was in fact her sister. She was leaving the manor from out a window!

Aerith watched as he young sister landed on her feet as began sprinting to the fence. Then, with ease, Yuffie climbed a tree intending to use it to get over the fence. Aerith hurried along, hoping to catch her before she climbed over. When Yuffie made it over she landed and gave herself a smirk.

"Another perfect landing," she said aloud.

"Yuffie!" Aerith called.

Yuffie jumped, spinning on her heels just in time to see Aerith a mere inches from her.

"W-what are you doing here?" a perplexed Yuffie asked.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Aerith exclaimed. "What are you doing sneaking out of Rufus Shinra's mansion?"

"What's it to you?" Yuffie asked looking away.

"I'm worried about you!" Aerith cried out. "I've heard rumors that you've been seen with him. Is it true?"

"Oh so your gossiping about me too?" Yuffie growled.

"I came here to find the truth, Yuffie!" Aerith said, stamping her foot. "What is going on. You can always talk to me!"

"Oh so now you care? Why because that beast threw you out? Where were you when dad was sick again? When everything was falling apart? You were gone!"

"I left to save dad's life!" Aerith said, appalled.

Yuffie glared at her. "Don't lie to me. I now the truth. You were happy to get away from us. You hated it here!"

Aerith looked startled. "Yuffie that's not true!"

"If it's not true then why did it take you so long to get back home?"

"I was supposed to stay there forever!" Aerith argued.

"But he let you go!" Yuffie countered. "Just admit it you wanted to get away from us."

Aerith stared at Yuffie, mouth hanging open. She could not believe her sisters accusations.

"Why don't you just go back to the beast!" Yuffie snarled.

"Cloud is a kind," she hesitated for a second before saying, "creature. He is a much better person than someone like Rufus who uses people!"

"You know nothing about Rufus." Yuffie snapped.

"Yuffie! You know how he was to me."

"No, you don't know how he is to me. He's the only person in this stupid place that cares about me. You'll just go back to him anyway because it's nicer there. You get everything you want, living in the lap of luxury while we suffer, I suffer! You're selfish Aerith!"

Aerith was taken back by Yuffie's declaration. She stared wide eyed at the younger girl. What shocked the brunette the most was the fact that Yuffie truly believed it and Aerith could see it in her eyes, her stance, everything. For a while the two were quiet before Yuffie dashed off leaving Aerith dumbfounded. When she did regain her senses, her younger sister was long gone and she could not find a trace of her.

Defeated, Aerith returned home. She did not speak to Tifa or her father about Yuffie out of fear of worrying them. Already emotions were high between them and she did not need to upset anyone more so. She played the role of the dutiful daughter and eldest sister. When Tifa left for work, Aerith helped her father to bed, giving him his medicine and waiting for him to sleep before heading to her own room.

In the lonely loft, Aerith went to her trunk to find a nightgown to sleep in when she saw the precious stone Cloud had given her. She took it in her hand, feeling relieved as she did. Something about the stone made her feel safe and warm as if he was watching over her. Aerith stared at the stone in the palm of her hand before bringing it up to her lips and kissing it. Why she did it, she had no idea. Maybe it was a small thank you to Cloud for his kindness or maybe she hoped it would offer her luck in her endeavors. Regardless why, Aerith placed the stone on top of all the other objects in her chest and changed for bed.

She crawled under the covers trying to get as comfortable as she could. This time around it did not take her as long to feel sleepy. The events of the day were draining enough that the thought of sleep overtook her.

 _ **Aerith dreamed again this time she found herself in the throne of the blonde-haired prince. She saw his former fiancee before him surrounded by guards. At first, Aerith was shocked to see such force from the prince's men but upon looking at the woman a chill ran down Aerith's spine. Something was not right. It was if a dark aura was encompassing the woman.**_

" _ **I ordered you to leave!" the prince snapped.**_

 _ **The woman gave a smile, one that conveyed something sinister. Aerith swallowed hard. Something was terribly off by this and it made rattled Aerith's nerves.**_

" _ **Oh, my prince," she said in a sing-song voice. "My, my, my... did I not tell you that you would regret rejecting me?"**_

 _ **The prince stood from his throne, his blue eyes narrowing. Aerith's eyes shifted back and forth between the two.**_

" _ **I told you," The prince said, "that our engagement is over. You're a cruel woman. You can hide behind your beauty but you are ugly."**_

 _ **The woman's creepy smile was replaced with a glare. "You have insulted me for the last time your highness."**_

 _ **Suddenly, that alarming feeling Aerith was having intensified as black aura erupted from the woman. The guards around her were engulfed in the blackness and disappeared. Screams from servants echoed through the hall as they scattered to get away. The woman flicked her hand and the fleeing servants were vanished. Aerith stared round-eyed, frozen in her spot as innocent people were one by one disappearing as if they never existed. The woman cackled as the last guard and servant were gone.**_

 _ **The prince was horrified. Aerith watched his trembling form as he watched people he knew and cared for were now gone. When the only sound was the woman's laughter, the prince regained his senses and unsheathed a sword that he had with him. The woman was too busy laughing at her deed to notice the prince charging at her. When she turned to gloat her wicked deed, the prince impaled her through the midsection.**_

 _ **Aerith gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth. The woman looked at the prince, not in pain but in satisfaction. It was as if she was hoping for this. Instead of submitting to the injury, she walked toward the prince, moving against the blade. Aerith and the prince were mirroring similar horrified looks. The woman looked up at the prince with a evil glint in her eyes. Blood was pouring out from her midsection, covering the blade that ran her threw.**_

" _ **This is all your fault," she hissed. "Everything you know and love will be gone forever and you, my dear prince, will suffer. You will know what it is like to lose everything you had and wanted."**_

" _ **I did nothing," he whispered back.**_

" _ **You took everything from me now I will take everything from you."**_

 _ **Suddenly she lurched forward and her lips pressed to the prince. She dug her nails into him to keep her lips pressed as long as she could to him when suddenly her body became black mist. The prince dropped the sword and stared at the swirling mist before him. A moment later it came crashing down on him. The prince wailed in pain as the mist began to attached to his skin, burning him like acid.**_

 _ **Aerith found herself screaming in horror as he the prince fell to the ground, screaming as his handsome form was melting away. His reverberating cries sounded in her ears and Aerith found herself moving toward him wanting to help. Just as she reached him though the scene vanished and Aerith found herself on the ground of Cloud's home.**_

 _ **Tears flooded her eyes as she looked around. Witnessing such a horrific event shook her to the core. She wrapped her arms around her as if it would offer her some comfort.**_

" _ **Aerith," Cloud's gentle voice called to her.**_

 _ **Aerith looked up and saw Cloud looking at her from across the room. She ran to him, wrapping her arms around him.**_

" _ **I heard you crying," he said softly taking her into his embrace. "Why are you so sad?"**_

 _ **Relief washed over her being in his safe embrace. Yet, an ache filled her heart as Cloud began to coax her into telling her what was wrong. She wanted to speak of the prince, tell him the horrific dream but it was not what was truly bothering her. The prince was a dream but her family life felt like a real nightmare.**_

" _ **I don't know how to fix things with my family," she cried. "Cloud, I-I don't know if I can see you again... If... If I leave again it will only make things worse."**_

 _ **She looked up at Cloud and the moment she did she wished she did not. The look in his beautiful blue eyes were so sad that it made her heart clench tightly. Cloud cupped her face, the gentle motion sent shivers through Aerith. Such a gentle creature, always kind to her and it broke her heart. What he said next was a plea for her to stay with him.**_

" _ **Aerith, my beautiful Aerith, will you marry me?" he asked.**_

 _ **The pain in his voice, the beseeching, made Aerith unable to answer right away. He always called her beautiful. Had she not had, what many thought, a pretty face and body, would Cloud even care so much for her? She wanted to speak but the words got stuck in her throat. She knew the answer. She knew once she answered it would break him to pieces. It was already destroying her for having to do so.**_

" _ **I'm sorry Cloud," she cried softly. "I can't marry you. I don't love you. You will always be my friend..."**_

 _ **Cloud stared at her for a second, hoping silently that she would retract that statement and make another. Aerith did not. She could not. To be with Cloud, she would ruin her family. She could never bring herself to be selfish and thoughtless again. Cloud let out a small sad sigh, looking down. His hands left her face but not before he took one more look at her. One talon gentle caressed her cheek. The feel sent butterflies through her stomach, her heart pounded.**_

" _ **Good bye Aerith," his voice whispered, barely audible.**_

 _ **Then the beast was gone and her dream dissolved.**_

Aerith awoke in her room. Tears poured down her cheeks as she laid in bed not knowing what to do. Her heart was hurting so much that it threatened to burst. Aerith jammed her fist into her mouth to keep her cries muffled. Til now, the pain was too great and she burst out crying uncontrollably.

"Cloud, I am so sorry."

Aerith cried, hyperventilating at the same time. She crawled to her trunk and took hold of the white stone inside, clutching it to her. The cries had reached her father and he scrambled out of bed to the loft to find Aerith a pathetic state. He called out to her as he sat on the bed taking her into his arms.

"What's wrong?" Reeve said, stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry," Aerith hiccuped. "I've caused so many problems leaving here. I-I didn't think I would."

"Hush, Aerith," Reeve whispered. "You don't have to worry. Everything will be okay."

"No, no it won't" Aerith cried. "Yuffie is mad at me. You became ill again. Tifa looks so tired and worn. The townspeople are acting odd towards me and now... now I've hurt Cloud as well. Everyone around me is suffering."

Aerith burst into fresh tears. Reeve rocked her, soothing her as best he could.

"Aerith, you did what you thought was best." Reeve said softly. "Of course I worried for you. If I didn't what kind of father would I be? I am ashamed to have neglected Tifa and Yuffie. They suffered because of me too. Even so, I would not be here if you had not gone in my place. How would things have ended up if I died?"

Aerith gripped him tighter. "I don't want to think of you dying father."

"Aerith, you always had the best intentions in mind. I will never fault you for that and don't worry, things will sort themselves out in time."

Aerith sighed softly. She hoped her father was right. She clutching the stone tightly to her and Reeve took notice.

"What's in your hand?" he asked gently.

"A gift from Cloud." Aerith said showing it to him. "It was a good bye present."

"The beast took good care of you." Reeve said. "The stone is probably valuable."

Aerith looked at it and whispered to herself, "It's priceless."

Unbeknownst to them, listening quietly was Yuffie.


	10. Chapter 10

**Beauty Within**

 **Chapter 10**

Days went by and Aerith felt no closer to solving her family's issues. Yuffie's hurtful words stabbed Aerith through the heart like a needle. Tifa was no help as she and Yuffie were still at each others throats whenever they did see one another. Reeve was still weak and Aerith disliked even thinking about asking him for help. She did not want to add anymore stress to her father. Even worse, Rufus Shinra was Yuffie's new boyfriend. It made the eldest sister's skin crawl. How could her younger sister believe that man was any good? Aerith could only assume he was manipulating her somehow.

Yuffie outright refused to be seen by her. Tifa though had caught up to her once and the two argued before Yuffie ran off. Tifa brought her anger and frustration home with her, causing Aerith to feel guilty as ever. Tifa complained on and on about Yuffie band all Aerith could do was remain quiet as she felt her younger sisters were now both blaming her for everything. Her father remained happily oblivious to everything. He was so happy Aerith was home and it made the already guilty feelings within in her rise.

 _How could things end up so bad?_

Aerith was becoming incredibly restless at night. She wanted to sleep but she feared that if she would sleep, she would dream. If she dreamed would she find Cloud in a much more sad state than before? She could not stand it anymore if she saw him looking depressed. It yanked at her heart, causing unspeakable turmoil for the brunette. She could no longer sleep peacefully at night and it made Aerith's already stressful situation that much more harder.

One day, Aerith was trying her best to do some work around the house but the lack of sleep and stress made even the remedial talks difficult. Frustrated Aerith gave up trying to do her chores. It only got worse when Tifa came back looking exhausted and tired from working and doing her own chores. Tifa did not say anything but Aerith had a sneaking suspicion that Tifa was annoyed with her lack of progress. Instead of voicing her thoughts, Tifa went to bed.

Aerith began to feel so suffocated at her home that she had to take a walk to clear her head. She told her father she was going into town but instead she went to her secret area.

The serene place brought a sense of ease to Aerith. She felt some of the stress fall from her and she was able to relax. She sat by the stream, casually dipping her hand into the cool water. She let out a breath before tilting her head to the sky through the branches and leaves of the tall trees. Being here brought back some memories. Those memories being when the brunette wanted to get away from the suitors among other things. Now the thought of annoying suitors would be a blessing to deal with instead of he current circumstances. As her hand swirled in the water a bird flew past causing Aerith to whip her head after it. Her eyes followed the bird up toward the sky.

The brilliant little bird looped through the sky higher and higher. Aerith gazed at the little creature as it slowly disappeared into the vast blue sky. That beautiful blue sky, so much like Cloud's eyes, made her freeze. She recalled being in the arms of the beastly creature flying high into the sky. It was a sensation that a long time ago Aerith believed would have been impossible. Yet, she never would have experienced such a thing had she not told Cloud of her woes.

 _I wanted to fly away. Be free like a bird._

Aerith had admitted those thoughts to Cloud. She meant it though, because of how horrible some of the townspeople were. However, Yuffie's own words were making their way into her thoughts still.

 _You were happy to get away from us. You hated it here!_

Aerith cringed and brought her hands to ears as if to shut out the accusing voice of her younger sister. She did not hate her family. She loved them. She always would.

The sound of voices broke out and Aerith snapped from her thoughts. She stood up and listened carefully. The voices were familiar. So much so that Aerith felt panic well up in her. She hurried herself behind a tree just in time to not be spotted by the owners of the voices.

They were Rufus Shinra and his lackeys Reno and Rude. Aerith sucked in a sharp breath as they neared her secret spot. She hoped and prayed they would not spot her.

"So what are we doing out here boss," Reno said with a yawn. "We've been up all night."

Rude nodded, "Yeah can't we get some sleep?"

Rufus snorted. "If I go home I'll have to deal with that annoying little brat. She clings onto me like a puppy."

Aerith's ears perked up. She remained perfectly still behind the tree. She needed to not be seen. Out here, alone, would be bad new for her. In town, Rufus would never do anything to her but out here, no one would hear her. She knew he was bad but how bad, she was never quite sure.

"Ugh I am hoping she just goes home." Rufus said with a growl.

"Well she at least she is good for something." Reno smirked. "Too bad it's not the one thing we wished she was good at."

Rufus spat out, "It was amusing for a while watching here do whatever I asked. After that, its annoying and pathetic. All she wants is someone to love her. As if anyone would want her."

Aerith held her breath as she heard their voices from right behind the tree. Her hands were clenched tightly, nails digging into her palms. Suddenly, the tree she was hiding behind shook. Aerith nearly cried out but forced her lips together. One of them had hit the tree.

"Well, Aerith is off the table now and so is Tifa." she heard Reno say. "Her sister was whining about some guy, right?"

"More than likely, her threw Aerith out. Why else would she have returned home? If only Aerith was more like her stupid sister. Then she would be the perfect wife." Rufus commented. "I would rather have Aerith following me around. She is more of a woman than that little tomboy."

They continued talking and the choice of vocabulary was becoming increasingly offensive. The things they said about Aerith and her sisters were down right terrible! Anger welled up inside Aerith. How dare they talk about her and her sisters like they were not even people. She always new Rufus was scumbag but now it only reassured her of the truth. How could Yuffie see anything good in this man?

As they continued to talk, Aerith heard their voices becoming distant. She dared to peek out from behind the tree and was relieved to see them walking back towards town. She sank to her knees and pressed her hand to her frantically beating heart. Even though it was such a short time, it felt like an eternity. Aerith shuddered to think what would have happened if they spotted her. After a taking a moment to regain herself, Aerith left her once safe haven and headed back home.

At home, she found Tifa sleeping in her bed in the loft and her father relaxing bed with tea. Aerith busied herself with her unfinished chores. She worked outside, weeding the garden and collecting some of the ripened vegetables to make dinner. The sun was gazing on her making her work much more tiring that she had to take a break. She sat down in the shade of a tree. She gazed out at the yard to see the black chocobo pecking at the ground. Her shoulders relaxed as she leaned her head back. Aerith did not realize but her lack of sleep was catching up to her and soon she nodded off.

Aerith would soon wish she had not. She had fallen into a deep sleep. In that sleep she dreamed.

 _Aerith awoke in the field before Cloud's home. She looked up at the massive building. She stood up from the ground and made her way toward the front doors, wondering where the beastly creature was. However, Aerith did not make it far when she heard his agonizing cries echoing. Aerith looked up at the high tower, the one where she and Cloud spoke heart to heart. There he was, even though so far above her, she knew it was him. He was standing on the edge and everything in Aerith's body began to shake._

 _She shook her head whispering, "no" repeatedly as she saw him. He had tried once. Cloud and tried to kill himself by throwing himself from high platform. Yet, he could not bring himself to die and found himself able to fly. Could he do it now? He was so depressed the last time when she confessed she could not come see him again. Would he kill himself now to end his misery? Aerith cried out as loud as she could._

" _Cloud!" her voice reverberated all around the empty field and to the sky._

However, the dream began to fade as Aerith felt her body lurching suddenly. Her eyes fluttered open to see, surprisingly, Yuffie before her. Her hair was unkempt and she was wearing long pants and green shirt.

"Yuffie?" Aerith questioned.

"I... saw you laying there and thought... something was wrong... you were crying and..." Yuffie muttered looking away.

Aerith touched her cheeks with her fingertips to find tears there. She knew why she was crying but she was more curious to why Yuffie was here. "Wha-what are you doing here?"

Yuffie looked down, grabbing onto her left elbow in the process. "I... just wanted to say... " She paused for a moment before quickly saying, "I shouldn't have snapped at you the other day."

"Yuffie, you don't have to apologize." Aerith said softly.

Yuffie shook her head. "No, really, I said some pretty awful things to you. It's just, honestly, I wasn't angry with you I was angry at dad! Dad was so upset with you running away that he tried to find you and ended up getting sick again. He was giving up. It was as if dad didn't even care about me or Tifa."

"I shouldn't have ran away like I did," Aerith admitted. "I never meant to cause you stress. I did not think things through but all I could think of is dad dying for me. How about we go inside and all of us talk things over? Let's get everything out in the open?"

Yuffie looked down. "As long as Tifa isn't going to whine about me."

Aerith laughed, "You know, I find talking to be one of the best ways to understand someone. I think you and Tifa need a long overdue talk."

"Yeah, I know," Yuffie huffed, puffing her cheeks out.

Aerith picked herself up from the ground. She dusted herself off and gave Yuffie the biggest smile she could. Yuffie then without warning gave Aerith a hug with one arm, holding her eldest sister close to her. Aerith was caught off guard but gently embraced her sister.

"I'm glad your home." Yuffie said. "Please don't go anywhere."

Aerith nodded before whispering, "Okay."

When Yuffie and Aerith entered their home, Aerith woke Tifa and helped her father into the kitchen. The room was tense but Aerith did her best to mediate her family. For the first time in a long time the four could discuss their issues.

Tifa spoke firmly on Yuffie's childish behavior and forcing her to do all the work around the house. Yuffie was angry that Tifa was bossy and angry with her all the time. Yuffie even let out her emotions about their father giving up on them. Reeve felt ashamed.

"It's like you didn't even care!" Yuffie said, her voice raised.

Reeve looked away from Yuffie but then glanced over at Tifa. "Did you feel the same?"

Tifa reluctantly nodded.

"I never wanted either of you to feel that way." he admitted. "I just couldn't bare the thought of Aerith dying for me."

Aerith felt her heart pang. "Father, how could I deal with it? You were going to die for me _because of me_!"

"You had no right to make such a decision." Reeve said. "I was resigned to my fate."

"How could we live without you?" Aerith asked, appalled. "We need you!"

"We need both of you!" Yuffie yelled this time. "Don't you think Tifa and I have suffered more than you two? You've been living in the lap of luxury!"

Aerith looked away. "I was prepared to die, not be a guest in some castle."

Tifa sighed rubbing her temples. "But it worked out in the end, didn't it?"

Everyone looked at the long raven-haired girl. "Aerith is alive, dad is recovering, and we can all be a family again. Things can go back to the way they once were."

Yuffie smiled genuinely. "You're right! Things can go back the way they were."

While talks of everything returning to the way they were, dinner was prepared and the family spoke as if everything was normal. Yet, Aerith wondered if things could be normal. She still wondered why Yuffie changed her mind and come home. She wanted to ask but never found a moment that seemed suitable. In the end she forgot to ask her and went through the evening

Later that night Yuffie for the first time in a long time slept in her own bed. When Aerith came to bed, she chuckled at the soft snoring her sister let out. She pulled her covers out and snuggled within. For the first time in a long time, Aerith felt she would get a good night's sleep. Yet, instead she would continue where her dream earlier in the day left off

 _Aerith stared up at him and she saw his head tilt down to her. He was looking directly at her. For a moment it was as if time stood still. Then he jumped. Aerith screamed. Cloud's decent was quick and Aerith watched in horror expecting him to crash. Instead, he landed on the ground causing the earth around him trembled. Aerith ran to him. Cloud turned towards her, opening his arms to her. She flung herself into him, arms latching around him. Cloud cradled her to him._

" _Cloud," she whispered. "Don't die, please don't die"_

" _I can't hear them anymore Aerith," his voice said over her shoulder where he hung his head. "I can't live like this anymore."_

 _Aerith felt her heart clench. She felt herself being torn apart again. Her family was no where near reconciling and Cloud was descending further into depression. Aerith felt helpless. Her mind contemplated on what to do and she was unsure what exactly._

" _Cloud," Aerith softly said._

" _I'm causing you pain aren't I Aerith?" Cloud asked moving so he could look down at her._

 _He could see the turmoil in her eyes and she could see his own sadness. He caressed her face, his finger sliding along her cheek. Aerith placed her hand over his, keeping it against her cheek. Why did she come to care for such a creature? Aerith knew she cared for him, for Cloud was a kind soul who was in such a state of sadness. Aerith could not bare watching him suffer anymore._

 _She needed to see Cloud for real and not in her dreams, their dreams._

" _I'm coming back Cloud," Aerith stated firmly. "Please wait for me."_

 _Cloud looked stunned before nodding his head._

" _Please let this be true or I truly may die." he said._

" _Don't say that!" Aerith cried out._

" _My heart will break Aerith," he said softly. "I don't want to live in a world without you in it. You make this existence worth living. I have nothing left in this world."_

 _She touched his face. "Give me time, Cloud. I will come back. Please, do not do anything hasty."_

 _He nodded and turned his head so his lips could brush against her hand. "I promise."_

 _Aerith gave him a smile and the immense sadness that had been plaguing him began to dissolve._

Aerith opened her eyes wide and looked out the window at the night early morning sky. Her heart ached and she knew she needed to see Cloud. She had to make sure he was all right. She began to get out of bed when she heard Yuffie make a noise. Aerith froze. She looked over at her little sister and she brought her hand to mouth to hold back a sob. A painful feeling inflicted her heart, like a needle stabbing her repeatedly. Things have only started to mend in themselves in her fractured home. Could she truly leave now? Would things get worse if she did? Conflicted, Aerith buried her face in her hands. Could she break her promise to Cloud or to her family? Either way, she would end up hurting someone.

The memory of Cloud's painful look was burned into memory. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to keep tears from falling. In the end, she jumped out of bed, throwing on her cloak as she ran down the loft and out the door to the yard. She found the black chocobo looking curiously at her. Aerith ran to him, wrapping her arms around its neck. She had to see Cloud now. All she had to do was whisper to the bird her destination and he would take her there in a heartbeat.

Aerith stood on her tiptoes and opened her mouth to say the words when a voice abruptly called out to her.

Aerith turned around to see the voice was coming from her father. He had awoken upon hearing her hasty exit from the house. A look of concern crossed his face as he walked to his daughter.

"Aerith, what is wrong?" he asked.

Aerith looked down. "Nothing..."

"Liar," Reeve accused. "Tell me what is wrong."

Aerith looked up at her father knowing very much she could not hide her intentions.

"I had another dream." Aerith said.

"Of the beast?"

"Of Cloud," Aerith corrected. "He was so sad... he is losing to his despair. I'm scared he is going to kill himself father."

Aerith was trembling uncontrollably. "If I don't see him soon he might die!"

Reeve grabbed his daughter and held her in a tight embrace. Tears poured out of Aerith's eyes but she made no noise.

"Come inside," he said. "You need to calm down before you become sick yourself."

"I need to see him!" Aerith cried out. "Please! I have to go to him."

"Aerith!" Reeve said sternly. "You are not thinking clearly. Come inside now and calm down."

Aerith did not resist as her father led her inside. He sat her down at the kitchen table and for the first time in a long time, Aerith watched as Reeve made tea. He sat the cup of hot liquid before her and Aerith took a sip. It was still bitter.

"Aerith, please, are you sure these dreams are not just dreams?" Reeve asked.

The brunette shook her head. "No, they are real. I can feel him. The look in his eyes, he is giving up on hope. He is so miserable and alone..."

"Aerith," Reeve said, clasping his hand over hers in comfort. "If you need to go to _him_ than I cannot stop you. Yet, what will you do when you go there? Do you intend to stay there with him?"

Aerith remained silent. She could not stay forever with Cloud, could she? Things were going so well now with her family. If she left again would things go bad for her family.

"Take a moment and think before you do something so hasty again." Reeve instructed.

The brunette looked down at her tea. The steam from the hot liquid floated up and Aerith remembered sitting across from Cloud drinking tea, sharing stories with one another. Maybe she could spend a few days with him and return. She stood up from the table and looked at her father. She smile at him, a sweet gentle smile.

"I'm going to see him father." she firmly said. "I'll be back in a few days. I'll explain everything to Tifa and Yuffie before I leave."

She turned to leave when Reeve called out to her. Aerith turned back to her father with a questionable look.

"Before you go, perhaps you should change into something more suitable?" he suggested.

Aerith looked down and her face shaded to pink. "Uh, yes, that would be a good idea."

She hurried to the loft. When she got up there she noticed Yuffie's bed was vacant. Aerith pondered where her sister was as she did not hear her leave. She frowned but shook her head. She had not a moment to lose. She needed to see Cloud. Aerith opened the chest before her bed where the pink dress Cloud had given her lay. She lifted it up and looked at the beautiful and simple garment. She placed it on, hoping it would please him to see it on her again. She gathered the red cloak and placed it on her as well, ready to leave when she remembered something that she forgot, the white stone.

Aerith fondly recalled the moment Cloud gave her the beautiful stone. It would be terrible if she forgot to take the lovely stone with her. She did not want Cloud to think she lost it. She went back to trunk and peered inside. At first, she did not see it on top of the things remaining inside. Believing it may have fallen under, Aerith began to go through her things. The more she looked, panic began to set in as the stone was no where to be found.

"No, no, no, no!" Aerith repeated, her voice full of worry.

Throwing all the contents of the chest out she found no sign of the white stone. The precious stone that Cloud gave her was gone! Aerith's hand went to her forehead. She was positive she had returned the stone to the trunk after explaining to her father about it. A horrible thought struck her. What if her father had taken it? As quickly as that thought entered her head she shook it away. Her father would never take something from her. Especially something she treasured so much. Yet, he was the only one to know about it, perhaps he could remember where she left it.

Rushing down from the loft, she found her father cleaning the tea cups. He was whistling a tune as he did. He heard Aerith's feet pounding on the floor as she entered the kitchen.

"Aerith, what's wrong?" he asked, noticing her panic-stricken face.

"Father," Aerith gasped out a breath, "Please tell me you know where the stone is!"

"Stone?" Reeve asked, confused.

"The stone! The white one that Cloud had given me. Please tell me you know were it is!" Aerith was desperate for an answer.

"Aerith, I have no idea." Reeve answered honestly.

Aerith's face fell as she brought her hands to her head. She was trying to remember where the stone was but by all accounts it should have been in her chest. Distress was setting in and Aerith wanted to cry. Reeve placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"Aerith calm down." Reeve said.

"I have to find it!" Aerith's voice rose. "Cloud will be so angry with me for losing it!"

"No he won't. He has given you so much fine things and has been nothing but kind to you!" Reeve said. "I'm surprised to be saying this but if everything you tell me about this beast is true than he will be happy just to see you."

Reeve took her by the shoulders and looked at her gently. Aerith looked up at him, finding the reassurance she needed. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Now hurry up and go before you needlessly worry yourself to death." he said.

Aerith cracked a smile and then hugged her father. "I'll be home soon. I love you father!"

Reeve smiled after her as his daughter hurried out the door. Aerith ran out to the yard hoping the black chocobo would be waiting but he was not in his normal spot. Aerith looked around the yard hoping to see him nibbling on some grass but he was no where to be found.

"What the... where did he go?" she asked herself.

The chocobo could not have gotten out of the yard as it was fenced in. Aerith looked toward the gate and saw that was wide open. Someone must have taken the black chocobo, but who? No one had come by the house and it was not in an area that was heavily traveled. Then a horrible thought crossed her mind. The only person who could have had to have been Yuffie. She was not sleeping in the loft. Another horrible thought struck Aerith. What if she had stolen her stone as well?

Aerith could not believe it. No, she did not want to believe it after all everything had gone so well yesterday. Was this all a ploy? Did Yuffie somehow know about the stone? Aerith felt betrayed. Yuffie had fooled her and she bought into it. Yet, where could her sister have gone now? Then it hit Aerith like a ton of bricks. There was only one place where she would go.

After running a good distance, Aerith passed the town and went to the opposite end where a grand manse stood. This would be the first place she thought to look for her sister but it was the last place she ever wanted to set foot in. Rufus Shinra's home was huge, surrounded by iron fence. The last time she was near this place was when she caught Yuffie sneaking out of the manse. Aerith looked between the iron bars of the fence at the manse. While it was an impressive place, it was still much smaller than Cloud's own abode.

She did not want to go here but she had no choice. The main gates were open but outside them stood two guards. One was a male with long black hair and the other was a female with blonde hair. She knew them. They were some more of Rufus's lackeys.

"I'm here to see my sister," Aerith stated.

The man looked at her. Aerith knew him as Tseng. He was not as muscular as someone like Rude but he was an intimidating person none the less. He always had a calm expression on his face.

"She isn't here." he said.

"She may have sneaked in," Aerith said. "I caught her the other day leaving here by climbing a tree."

"We would have seen," the woman, known as Elena barked out. "She is not here."

"Then let me talk to Rufus!" Aerith demanded. "He would know where she is!"

Elena looked annoyed and went to say something but Tseng cut her off.

"Very well, follow me." he said.

Elena looked shock. "What? Tseng what are you doing?"

"Stay here," Tseng snapped. "I will take her to see Mr. Shinra."

Aerith was just as surprised as Elena that Tseng simply agreed. Aerith wondered if he did not wish to argue. The black haired man led her to the main doors of the manse. He stopped at the steps leading to the front door.

"Wait here," he ordered.

He left her there to get Rufus. Not long after he returned with Rufus in tow. Rufus remained in the doorway of his manse while Tseng quietly returned to his post. Aerith looked up at Rufus. It made her sick to even look at him after the terrible things he said about her and her sisters.

"Well, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Rufus asked, a smirk on his face.

"I'm looking for my sister," Aerith said getting right to the point.

Rufus arched an eyebrow, "And why would she be here?"

"Because, I know she has been with you!" Aerith said. "Now tell me where she is. I want to see her now."

The smile on Rufus's face broadened as he moved to the side of the entrance to his manse.

"Follow me," he said.

Aerith hesitated for a moment. She did not want to go inside. She rather speak to Yuffie out in the open. Yet, she gathered her courage and walked up the steps to the door. She took a second before she crossed the threshold and inside the manse. The interior of Rufus's home was flashy and full of very expensive looking items. Aerith felt as if he it was decorated to show off. Granted Rufus always liked flashing his money.

The door the manse closed and Aerith watched as Rufus passed her and headed up a flight of stairs. Aerith followed closely behind, not wanting to get lost. She followed him down a long hallway before he stopped to the very last room. He held onto the door knob and twisted it. Rufus pushed open the door and moved aside to let Aerith in. Aerith walked past him and into the room. She expected to see Yuffie as soon as she entered but saw no one. In fact the room was bare and aside from until fireplace. Suddenly, Rufus's hand clamped down on her shoulder. All the color drained from Aerith's face.

" _Welcome to my humble home_ ," he whispered in a very menacing voice.


	11. Chapter 11

**Beauty Within**

 **Chapter 11**

Aerith had made a grave mistake. She knew Rufus Shinra was an awful man but her concern for Cloud, blurred her judgment. She had been desperate to find Yuffie, have her stone, and the chocobo returned to her. Instead of finding her sister, she was now trapped in his home. The worst part was the no one knew she was here. Would anyone even suspect her to be here once they discovered that Yuffie took the chocobo? No, why would they? No one would guess that she would come here of all places. That frightened Aerith to no end.

Aerith was trapped in a room, her hands and feet bound together. Rufus had wrestled her the ground and despite her best efforts was bested by the man. She tried to scream but he tied a handkerchief around her mouth and it muffle her cries for help. In hindsight, Aerith wonder if it even mattered. Rufus was rich and even if someone heard her cries, Rufus could easily pay someone to keep quiet. Fear enveloped her. What was going to happen to her?

Hours had past and the afternoon sun was slowly melting away. Aerith stared out the window. She had tried to get herself free for hours but the restraints were so tight that it only caused her to hurt herself. Her wrists burned fiercely for a long time from the ropes but like the sun, the pain vanished.

After all the struggling, Aerith tried to think of plan to escape. She tried to find something to cut the ropes but the room was bare. Aerith wondered why Rufus had such a room as he loved to flaunt his money. Perhaps this was a room where he did some shady business. It was no secret Rufus as a bully and would attack people. Anyone who made an enemy of him would end up being beaten up. Maybe this was such a room. The brunette shivered at the thought. What could that despicable man have in store for her? Horrible ideas leaped into her mind and Aerith felt hot tears on the brim of her eyes. How she wished she was home right now. Safe and sound with Cloud.

 _Cloud?_

Aerith thought of Cloud. Being safe in his home. Why did she feel so safe with him? Why did she think of her home with him? Aerith could not believe how much she cared for Cloud that she considered him and his place her home before her father and sisters. Her heart ached painfully thinking of the poor beast. He was expecting her. Was he waiting on the platform edge and waiting for her to appear on the black bird? So many thoughts were going through her head, that Aerith felt overwhelmed. Yet, the feeling was replaced against with fear as the door clicked open.

Aerith hesitantly looked up as she saw Rufus in the doorway. His blonde hair was slicked back aside from a thick lock of hair that seemingly refused to hang anywhere but over his face. He wore a different suit than the one from earlier. This one looking much more expensive than the last. He had cleaned himself. In their ensuing struggle, Rufus had become disheveled. Aerith wondered if Rufus's appearance was so important to him that he had to freshen up.

He stood over her looking down at her with a smirk on his face. Aerith eyes narrowed into a glare. If she could scream at him she would but with the cloth over her mouth what would be the point. If she could though, Aerith was sure several obscenities would definitely have flung from her mouth without hesitation. So much it probably make anyone blush.

Rufus reached down and touched Aerith's cheek. Aerith flinched from him. However, Rufus grabbed her face. The harsh movement made the brunette wince. She looked up at him and he down at her, enjoying her predicament.

"Now Aerith don't be that way." Rufus said. "This is only temporary."

Aerith continued her glaring.

"You brought this on yourself," he continued. "You should have just accepted my courtship. It would have made everything so much easier."

Aerith yelled something but the gag muffled her.

"You know, I have to really thank your sister." he smirked. "She would come crying to me and she would do everything I ask as long as I showed her some affection. So desperate that when I threw her out she said she'll tell me where you went. She told me a beast kidnapped you. What a stupid child. I told her to leave and never come back. Even so I am curious. So, tell me Aerith where have you been?"

His hand stroked he face and Aerith felt repulsed by it. His finger slid along the fabric that was gagging her and pulled it off her mouth. In seconds Aerith tried to scream but her voice immediately cracked and fell flat.

"Shh," he hushed her. "You don't want to destroy that pretty voice of yours."

Aerith's eyes narrowed. His feign concern was irritating to her.

"Why do you care where I was. It is none of your business!" Aerith snapped.

"I care very much for your well being." he said.

"As if you care about anything but yourself."

Rufus smiled but the smile was not a kind one. He grabbed her chin and forcefully held her close to him. He peered at her through half lidded eyes.

"What do you want from me." Aerith gasped out, pain etching around her face.

"Your beautiful Aerith," he said in a voice the chilled her. "The most desired woman of the whole village. I want the best. _I deserve the best_. You will be my wife Aerith, make no mistake about it. Now tell me who is your lover. Where can I find him?"

Aerith kept her mouth shut. Not liking her lack of response, Rufus roughly tugged her long hair. Aerith winced from the pain.

"He's a beast," Aerith said with a smirk on her face, despite the pain. "He lives in a castle larger than your home and has more wealth than you. He has everything you'll never have."

She got him where it hurt, his ego, and it was a triumph to Aerith. Rufus's face screwed up and he slammed Aerith down on the floor, her head hitting hard. She moaned out in pain her eyes closing tightly. When she opened them she found Rufus over her.

"I'm tired of your games." he snapped. "Tell me where he is!"

"Never!" Aerith hissed.

Angry with her reply, Rufus gagged her again, tying the cloth tightly around her. He left her lying on the ground as he got up. He headed for the door. He opened it and then looked back at her.

"I'll return later and perhaps then you'll be willing to talk." he said.

As she lay there on the floor, Aerith knew what Rufus would do if he ever found out where Cloud was. He would probably go with his lackeys to his castle and try to hurt. Aerith knew Cloud was strong, resilient, and had his accelerated healing. He probably could knock Rufus off his feet with little effort. Yet, he past dreams brought about a fear that he was weak and would no way be able to survive a fight. Aerith could never put her friend in such danger.

Tears began to well up in her eyes. Cloud was waiting for her. He had no idea she was here. She imagined him waiting to catch her gliding across the field on the black chocobo, eager to return to him. He would b so happy again to see her. Suddenly, a thought crossed her mind.

If Yuffie stole the chocobo then she would know she could not have returned to the beast's castle. That fleeting moment of hope filled her. She prayed hard that Yuffie would go home expecting to see her only to realize something was wrong.

 _Please,_ She begged.

Downstairs, Rufus Shinra was looking irritable as he came into his dining hall. Delicious looking food was set for him. Reno and Rude were sitting on either end, drinking alcohol. They brought up their tall mugs to him in salute. However, they instantly caught the annoyed look in their boss's eye.

"What's wrong?" Reno said taking a swig of his drink.

"My guest is being difficult." Rufus snapped.

"Oh, she hasn't told you yet." Reno asked nonchalantly. "Well that's no fun, thought we would be taking care of him tonight."

Rude snorted, cracking his knuckles. "I was ready."

"She'll tell me." Rufus said. "She'll break when she realizes she is trapped here. No one will oust me either. I have more than enough money to pay off the entire town to keep them quiet. Anyone who thinks they can stop me... well that's what I have you two for."

Reno and Rude grinned. Rufus did not like competition in any form. He would get rid of the man Aerith was fancying. The three men laughed and enjoyed drinks and food as they inflated one another ego. However, there partying was over when someone came into the manse, uninvited.

Hours passed and Aerith had long fallen asleep. Mentally exhausted and physically spent from trying to free herself and crying helplessly. Yet, the sound of shouting awoke her. Aerith blinked and looked around, remembering all too well she was a prisoner here. Her ears perked up as she instantly knew who was yelling. Aside from Rufus she knew the second voice.

 _Yuffie!_

Aerith had to get Yuffie's attention somehow. Otherwise she would be hopelessly lost. With renewed strength, Aerith began to quickly think of a way to make as much noise as possible.

In the foyer, Yuffie was standing in front of an annoyed looking Rufus. Her fists were clenched and her eyes were trying to keep from tears from falling.

"You promised!" Yuffie cried, "You said if I did everything you said, you would take me back."

Rufus glared at her. The look made Yuffie's hands tremble.

"Why should I take you back?" he sneered. "You're annoying me."

"Why? Yuffie asked helplessly. "I did everything for you! Why are you treating me like this?"

Rufus snarled. "What did you do for me that makes you worthy of being with me?"

Yuffie's mouth gaped open before she began to sputter. "I stole for you. I lied for you. I told you everything that happened to Aerith. I listened to you when I was scared she was leaving again I stole the chocobo like you told me to! I _love_ you!"

" _And your point_?" Rufus said coldly.

Yuffie could not think of what else to say. Rufus did not care what she had to say. Her protest fell on deaf ears. She opened her mouth to say more when a loud bang interrupted them. Yuffie looked up at the ceiling, as if whatever made that noise would be there. She looked over at Rufus to see a sense of worry. Yuffie had never seen such a look on Rufus. He was confident and had a air of arrogance around him. It caught the young girl off guard. Why did he look so nervous?

"- _fie..._ "

"Huh?" Yuffie said aloud.

"- _uffie!"_

Was someone calling her? Yuffie moved away from Rufus. The voice was coming from one of the upstairs rooms. She headed for the steps when Rufus grabbed her arm. Yuffie was surprised by the sudden force that propelled her back.

"What's going on?" Yuffie yelled. "Let go of me!"

She yanked her arm free and made it halfway up the staircase when she heard the voice clearer than ever.

" _YUUU-FFIE!"_ the voice cried out.

"Hey... that's... that's Aerith!" Yuffie said, her voice full of shock. She turned to look at Rufus. "Why is Aerith here?"

The look of concern on Rufus's face was replaced with his smug one. "She's here because she wants to be with me. Why do you think I don't want you here anymore?"

Yuffie would normally take what Rufus said as truth. She loved him, adored him. He was the person who made her feel better about herself, kept her from falling apart when Aerith left. Yet, she knew one thing for certain. Aerith held no affection for Rufus Shinra. She downright despised the man. She knew Rufus had pursued her sister, practically harassed her. Yuffie had been jealous of how much Rufus wanted her sister but even so, she knew deep down that Aerith would never ever fall into his arms.

Yuffie's eyes narrowed, her eyebrows knitting together. Her feelings for Rufus were running thin and it hurt because she did love him. Yet, what Aerith had said was true. He was nothing but a...

"Liar!" Yuffie shouted. "You are a big fat liar. Aerith never liked you!"

Rufus's smug smile left and contorted to one of anger.

"You don't know anything about us." He snapped. "She comes here all the time."

Yuffie spat, "That's just another lie. You're keeping her here..."

Just then, everything began to dawn on her. Rufus had always wanted Aerith, never her. He was keeping her here against her will. Yuffie cursed mentally at herself for being so naive, so stupid. However, she had to push aside her self-loathing as she noticed Reno and Rude had entered.

"Get rid of her." Rufus ordered with a snap of his fingers.

Yuffie gulped. Without thinking she bolted from her spot and ran. Lucky for her she was much faster than the two men. She had to run up the stairs but she could hear Aerith screaming for her. Yuffie burst through the door, surprising Aerith. Yuffie turned around, closed the door, and locked it. She then turned to see her sister on the ground, tied up.

Aerith looked up to see her youngest sister and felt relief wash over her. Aerith had managed to stand up but eventually fell from her being bound. Her falling is what alerted Yuffie. Yuffie crouched down to her sister and helped her up to a sitting position. Aerith's emerald eyes looked up at her, relief filled them.

"What are you doing here?" Yuffie asked.

"I was looking for you." Aerith cried.

Yuffie felt ashamed. Of course Aerith was looking for her. She had taken the black chocobo. She had taken the jewel. She did it to keep Aerith here, not wanting to lose her sister again. Yuffie did not want her family to fall apart again. Aerith was the pillar that supported it all. Her feeling of regret evaporated as there was a pounding on the door. Yuffie rushed to free Aerith but the knots were tight and she was having trouble undoing them.

The door splintered from the sound of hard kick. Yuffie and Aerith both looked at the door and saw a slit of light coming from the hall from the splintering door. Yuffie tried to get the knots undone but she could not. She growled when another kick to the door made hole big enough to fit a arm through. Sure enough Reno had stuck his arm and was searching for the doorknob.

Yuffie looked at Aerith and then said, "I'll come back with help."

Aerith nodded yet fear enveloped her. Fear for her little sister. "How will you escape?"

Yuffie smiled just as the door fully opened. Yuffie got up and looked at Reno and Rude. The two men were approaching her, ready to apprehend her. Instead, Yuffie gave them a mocking salute and threw herself through the window. Aerith gasped in shock as the young girl went through the glass. Reno and Rude both looked equally shocked that the younger girl would do such a foolish thing. She was surely dead or severely injured. The two men peered out the window and saw the ground below was covered in glass but no body among it.

"Wha-what?" Reno said. "Where did she go?"

Rude lifted his dark glasses and looked in disbelief. He had no idea either. Unbeknownst to them, Yuffie was hanging just beneath the window from one of the stone decorations that adorned Rufus's house. She had caught herself during the fall. After coming and going from Rufus's manse so much she knew how to climb the walls and sneak in. After all, Rufus never wanted to associated with her in public. He said it would cause a scandal. It was just one of the many lies he poured into her. Now Yuffie realized he probably saw her as an embarrassment.

She climbed down the manse wall and to the ground. She escaped the grounds by climbing over the wall by using a tree to assist her. Once on the other side, she knew she needed to find help. She needed to find the only person she knew who would help her, even if their relationship was on shaky grounds. She needed to find Tifa. With that she made the long sprint back to town. Her sister should be at work at the tavern if she was oblivious of Aerith's disappearance.

Back inside the manse, Rufus entered the room and verbally obliterated Reno and Rude for letting Yuffie escape. Aerith listened quietly, hoping he would not turn his rage on her. He was cursing repeatedly at them, calling them incompetent. When his rage subsided, albeit only by a small margin, he straightened himself and smoothed his blonde hair back.

"Now that they know Aerith's here we only have a small amount of time before that little wretch tries to protect her." Rufus said.

Rufus turned on Aerith and then yanked her up by the hair. Aerith cried out as the pain surged her her head.

"I'm not playing around anymore, where is your lover?" Rufus seethed.

Aerith looked up at him her eyes narrowing. She would never tell him. Even if Yuffie had not found her she would have taken the secret to the grave. When she did not respond, Rufus slammed her against the wall. Aerith cried out in pain. The cry caused even Reno and Rude to flinch.

"If you won't tell me where he is, then I will get someone else to." he hissed.

"No one else knows!" Aerith cried out.

Rufus did not believe her. "We'll see about that."

XXX

Yuffie sprinted through the town. Sweat was trickling down her as she huffed and puffed to the tavern. When she got there, she could see that the tavern was cleared out and Tifa was wiping down the counters. The owner Barret was propping chairs up on the table so the two could sweep the messy floor up. Yuffie pushed through the front doors and began yelling out to her sister.

"Tifa!" she yelled rushing to her.

The long haired woman looked up, surprised to see Yuffie looking for her. Barret stopped his work.

"The bar is closed," his gruff voice said.

"It's an emergency!" Yuffie cried.

Panic filled Tifa. "What's wrong? Is father is okay?"

Yuffie shook her head. "No, no it's Aerith!"

Tifa looked confused. Aerith was in trouble? No, her sister left earlier to return to the beast. Tifa's face turned into a scowl.

"Go away Yuffie, I'm busy. I don't have time for your games." Tifa dismissed her.

Yuffie shook her head, "No, really Aerith is in trouble you have to help me!"

She grabbed her sister's arm, intending to drag her along with her but Tifa firmly stood her ground.

"Let me go Yuffie!" Tifa demanded.

"Listen to me!" Yuffie said. "We don't have time Rufus has-"

Tifa cut her off by yanking her arm free, "And I said I don't have time for your games anymore. Aerith left already."

"You're not listening!" Yuffie cried out.

"Why should I listen to you?" Tifa snapped.

"Tifa!" Barret barked. "Take it outside!"

Tifa looked embarrassed. She nodded and grabbed Yuffie and took her outside. Once outside, she shoved Yuffie as hard as she could sending her younger sister reeling. Yuffie caught herself and looked back at her sister only to receive a glare.

"What is with you?" Tifa snapped.

"Why won't you listen to me?" Yuffie asked.

"Because why should I?"

"I'm not lying to you. I'm serious. Aerith is in danger! Rufus Shinra has her." Yuffie explained.

"Aerith left to go back to _that place_." Tifa argued. "Yuffie go away I have work to do."

Tifa turned to go back inside. Before she could Yuffie blocked the door with her body. She looked Tifa straight in the eye.

"If there is only one time for you to believe, please let it be now." Yuffie said. "I'm serious, Rufus has Aerith tied up in his home and he won't let her go."

Tifa looked at her. Her eyes wavered. Could Yuffie be telling the truth? If it were true than sister was truly in danger. Yet, Tifa believed her. The sheer unblinking determination in her younger sisters eyes made her falter in her stance. Yuffie began to explain everything, Tifa listening to every word. No sooner than she finished, Tifa grabbed her sisters hand.

"We need to save Aerith," Tifa said firmly.

"But how?" Yuffie said. "Rufus has guards and we can't fight all of them."

"We'll need help." Tifa smiled.

No sooner than she said the Tifa had dragged her sister to get Zack from his home to come and help. The farm boy was instantly with them. Tifa was his girlfriend and he cared for her but he also cared for her family. He would help them all. Together the three of them went to manse. The three knew they could not simply barge in with the guards. Yuffie showed them how she would sneak in and the three climbed over the manse wall to the grounds.

"We'll need to take out Tseng and Elena." Yuffie whispered as the three huddled behind a bush.

The three peered at the entrance where the two guards were.

"We'll need a distraction." Zack said. "I'll get their attention and you two will sneak up behind them and knock them out."

Tifa and Yuffie nodded. Zack waited for them to get in place. Once they were, he came out from behind the bush and walked toward them casually. The two guards looked dumbfounded to see the farm boy strolling up to them so leisurely.

"What are you doing here?" Tseng asked.

Zack pointed to himself. "Oh me? I was just going for a walk."

"This is private property." Elena added.

"Sorry, I'll just be heading inside if you don't mind." Zack said with a grin.

Elena and Tseng looked confused. Before they could answer though, Yuffie and Tifa came up behind them and hit them as hard as they could to knock them out. With the two lying on the ground, the three were free to enter the manse. It also made it an even three vs three in case they needed to fight Rufus and his lackeys. The three walked though the main entrance and stood in the foyer.

"Rufus!" Yuffie yelled.

"Show yourself!" Tifa yelled as well. "We came for our sister!"

"You better let her go!" Zack piped up.

Rufus clapped his hands slowly as he appeared at the top of the steps. He looked down at the three with a sneer on his face.

"Oh clever you took out two of my guards." Rufus said, clearly unimpressed. "They were useless anyway."

"Where is Aerith!" Yuffie demanded.

"Asleep," Rufus said.

"If you did anything to my sister I swear I'll beat you to an inch of your life!" Tifa threatened, fists clenching.

"She is unharmed for the moment." Rufus said. "However, if you want to keep it that way then tell me where her lover resides I might just let you see her."

Tifa and Yuffie looked at one another.

"We don't know where he lives." Tifa said.

"Don't lie to me!" Rufus snapped. "You idiots know very well she was with that man for months!"

Tifa swallowed hard. Yuffie shook her head and said, "But we really don't-"

Rufus slammed his hand against the banister causing a loud echo through the room. He then waved his hand. He was done trying to get his answer the calm way. Reno and Rude ushered Aerith into the room. She was unbound but both men held her tightly by her arms.

"Aerith!' Zack, Tifa, and Yuffie all called out in alarm.

Aerith looked at her siblings and friend. She looked weary and her eyes were swollen from crying. Yuffie's fist clenched tighter than Tifa's. Guilt was washing over the younger girl. Had she not have fallen blindly for Rufus Shinra's lies and fake love for her, Aerith would be safe.

"Tell me now, where is he?" he snapped. "Or..."

Honestly neither sister knew exactly where Cloud lived. Yuffie did know one thing. Her sister meant more for her than some creature she never met and one who tore her family apart. She knew Aerith cared for him and she hoped someday she would forgive her for what she was going to do.

"The chocobo!" Yuffie said.

Aerith gasped, "Yuffie no!"

Rufus arched an eyebrow and leaned over the banister.

"Tell the black chocobo to take you to his master's home and it will take you there!"

Rufus looked back at Aerith. The horror stricken girl was ready to cry once more. Her reaction only confirmed the truth. Rufus turned to her and smiled, a cruel smile. He leaned into her his face so close to hers that Aerith could feel his breath.

"I'm going to find your lover and kill him." Rufus said.

"Do you think I'll just fall for you after this?" Aerith cried.

Rufus sneered, "You should have accepted me Aerith. I gave you a chance and now I'll show you what happens to anyone who defies me long enough."

He forced his lips onto hers and Aerith tried to squirm away, repulsed by his touch. Rufus broke away and looked down at Yuffie.

"At least you were useful for something." he said.

Yuffie scornfully looked at him. She was ready to climb up to him and whack him as hard as she could. She took a step when she felt an hand on her arm. She looked to see Tifa.

"Don't!" her sister warned. "They have Aerith."

"Better listen to her," Rufus taunted. "You wouldn't want something to happen to her pretty face now would you?"

Rufus was enjoying his taunting. He pulled out a knife from his pocket and brought it up against Aerith's face. Her sisters and Zack gasped as Aerith closed her eyes. The cold steel of the blade made a shiver run through her.

"You won't get away with this!" Tifa said.

"Oh, I believe I will." Rufus said. "Gentlemen please take Aerith back to her room. I have my own little problem to deal with. Also, when your done help Elena and Tseng deal with those three."

The three would be rescuers look at one another but it was too late. Tseng and hit Zack hard knocking him to the ground. Elena had grabbed Yuffie and placed her in a choke hold. Tifa rounded on Elena intending to help her sister but Tseng grabbed her in a bear hug. Tifa screamed, squirming in every direction to get free. Rufus grinned manically as he pocketed his knife. He touched Aerith's face and she looked at him.

"I'll tell your lover good bye for you." he insisted.

Aerith yelled after him to stop but she was being dragged off by Reno. Rufus took his own leave, disappearing into a corridor. Back on the ground floor, Yuffie was gasping for air. Tifa watched as her younger sister was struggling, desperate for help. Anger surged through her. Even if they had problems with one another, she loved her younger sister and no one- _**no one**_ \- would hurt her and get away with it.

Tifa snapped her head back and in the process hit Tseng directly in the nose. Tseng dropped Tifa almost instantly. Tifa without even hesitating, gave him a roundhouse kick to the face sending a now bloody Tseng to the ground. Elena's eyes widened. The shock of seeing Tseng taking out caused her arms to slack. Just enough to give Yuffie the ability to get free and get free shot on Elena. The woman stumbled back. When she looked up the only thing she saw was two fists colliding into her face, one from both sisters.

"You okay?" Tifa asked, worried.

Yuffie grinned and gave a thumbs up. "I am but not them."

Tifa smiled and then Yuffie added, "Always looking out for me, huh?"

Tifa nodded. "Always, even if we don't agree. I love you Yuffie."

"Don't get all mushy on me." Yuffie grumbled before saying quietly, "Love you too."

Zack groaned touched his head. "If it's all right with you two, let's go get your sister."

Tifa and Yuffie nodded. The three then ran up the stairs. They could hear Aerith's cries echoing. No sooner they found the two lackey's trying to tie Aerith back up in a room.

"Let her go!" Tifa and Yuffie roared.

"Or what?" Reno sneered. "You're going to sic your boyfriend on us?"

Zack smirked. "Nope, my girlfriend is going to do that. Of course, if you even touch her I'll have to hurt you though."

Reno and Rude looked at one another. Rude let go of Aerith and cracked his knuckles. Tifa stepped forward and the moment Rude lunged at her, Tifa dodged him. She took hold of his arm and flipped him over, sending him crashing into a wall. She then spun around to face Reno. The red-haired man dropped Aerith's other arm and put his hands up in surrender.

"Forget this, I don't get paid enough." he said. Then he hightailed it out of the room, not wanting to end up like the others.

With no guards left, the trio ran to Aerith's side. The younger sisters embraced their eldest tightly. Aerith held them to her, grateful for them.

"I'm so glad your safe," Yuffie said.

"All thanks to you, all of you." Aerith said.

However, the horrible thought crossed her mind and she began to weep uncontrollably.

"Aerith?" Tifa asked, breaking away from her. "What is it?"

"It's Cloud!" she sobbed. "Rufus is going after him. He's going to kill him!"

"We'll get a couple of Chocobos and run after him!" Zack offered. "We can use the ones I train!"

Aerith shook her head. "I don't know how to get there. Cloud's chocobo ran so fast I could not even see! This is all my fault. He's going to die because of me!"

Aerith fell to the floor sobbing. Yuffie hung her head feeling very much responsible for the current situation. Yuffie knelt down to her sister and lifted her head.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "This is all because of me. I didn't want you to leave. I didn't want our family to fall apart again!"

Yuffie reached into her pocket and held out the stone she has stolen from Aerith. She handed it to Aerith. Aerith looked at it, the beautiful white stone that Cloud had given her. Yuffie did not give it to Rufus. She felt guilty for stealing it in the first place but to give it to Rufus would have made her feel all the worse.

"I'm so sorry," Yuffie apologized.

Aerith closed her hand around the stone and pressed it to her chest. This would be all she had left of Cloud. For all she knew, Rufus was already there hurting Cloud. Cloud was so weak the last time she dreamed of him. How would he even fight back? If only she could be there, to warn him to somehow save him. She pray hard that by some miracle she could return to Cloud's castle.

Maybe the goddess heard her or fate decided to intervene. The stone in her hand began to illuminate and Aerith was enveloped in light. Her sisters and Zack stared in shock and when the light became to bright they had to shield their eyes. When it died the looked around and found that Aerith was gone.

Aerith felt herself plop down hard on the ground as if someone had picked her up and dropped her. She rubbed her aching side when she realized she was not on the floor of Rufus's mansion but solid earth. She opened her eyes and gasped. Before her was a field, a field she remember all to well and a good distance before her stood a massive structure. She was back at Cloud's home.


	12. Chapter 12

**Beauty Within**

 **Chapter 12**

Cloud stood at the edge of the platform overlooking his vast field. He was waiting for her. He was waiting to see his chocobo carrying her to him. He had not eaten in days and drank very little. His depression had overtaken him. Now he had hope. He would see his friend again. He would not be alone anymore. Cloud knew once he saw her he would take her in his arms and hold her to him like the most special treasure in existence. He never wanted to let her go. As selfish as it was, he did not want to.

He breathed, in and out. Soon she would arrive. He knew it, he just knew it. The chocobo would carry her across this field and she would get off at the castle doors. She would run to him. He knew she would. She would climb these steps and meet him here. She would be in his arms, safe and cared for.

Then he saw it. The dark chocobo gliding across the field in a speed inhumanly impossible. Like a blur it moved. Cloud's heart quickened. She was here! She was here at last! He closed his eyes, thankful at last his beautiful friend had returned to him. Cloud waited. She would be here soon. Time ticked away and Cloud waited. Perhaps Aerith was winded from the ride and could not run to him. Maybe she took a wrong way not realizing she was not heading for this place but another. He needed to look for her. He could not wait any longer. He turned to leave but then he sensed it. Someone was here and he could hear their ragged breathing.

 _It was not Aerith though._

Cloud looked back at the stranger. Who was this man? He wanted to think it was some lost traveler but the fact that he showed up on the black chocobo proved otherwise. Aerith was supposed to be the one coming here. He was shocked to find this young man instead. Had something happened to Aerith? A feeling of dread washed over Cloud. Had she fallen ill? Was she hurt or worse?

"Where's Aerith?" he asked, wanting to know she was well.

The man smirked. "So you are the creature that kept her prisoner."

Cloud winced but Rufus continued. Rufus was surprised to see that Cloud was an actual monster and not just an ugly man vying for Aerith's affection. No matter though, once he killed him, Aerith would be his.

"Aerith is alive and well." he said much to Cloud's relief.

"Where is she?" Cloud asked again.

"Preparing for our wedding."

The words stabbed Cloud like a knife. Aerith was getting married? How could it be true? Did she really accept a proposal from a man in her village? The beast was sure she would never do such a thing from the way she spoke about everyone. Confusion was written all over his face and Rufus relished in it.

"She sent me here." he hissed. "You disgust her. To think something as ugly as you are pining for something so beautiful, its pathetic."

Cloud closed his eyes, fists clenching. However, Rufus continued, pouring more salt into the wound.

"When she returned she _begged_ me to keep her safe from you. She _begged_ me to stop her nightmares of you. What a hideous thing for you to do to a poor girl. Making her so scared she could not sleep. Are you so desperate for love that you would plague someone so innocent."

"I-I never..." Cloud stuttered.

Did he truly do such a thing to Aerith. Was she only acting so kind to him that he might let her go? Aerith promised she would be here but this man was here in her stead. Cloud felt as if a hundred needles were stabbing his heart. Aerith hated him. Cloud felt like a fool. To think anyone would care for him as a foolish notion. No one would care for a hideous monster like him, not someone was beautiful as Aerith.

Cloud collapsed to his knees and looked at the man before him. Rufus was undoubtedly a good-looking man of wealth and power. Why would Aerith not want to be with someone normal? Cloud slumped further and his eyes went dead. Anguish filled him.

Distracted by his own depressing thoughts, Cloud did not see Rufus pull out his knife nor hear his approach. He did, however, feel the cold blade slicing into his back and going down into his only wing. Cloud let out an inhuman cry. Rufus viciously slashed the wing and back of the beast. Blood spilled out like a river. Cloud should have wanted to fight back but what did it matter? Would it not be better to die than live such a lonely existence? Another surge of pain hit Cloud as he collapsed to the ground.

Aerith appeared in the middle of the field outside of Cloud's castle. How she was not exactly sure but something about the stone in her hand made it possible. She looked down at it and saw that it had stopped glowing. She did not have time to ponder anymore about how she got her, only that she was here and needed to get to Cloud. She ran to the castle doors and there she saw the black chocobo pecking at the ground. Rufus was already here.

Aerith entered the castle but where were they? Did Rufus even find Cloud in such a massive place. How would she even find him? He could be anywhere. Then like the first day she was here the lights of torches on the wall lit one by one creating a path for her. She followed it as fast as she could right up to the platform she had spoken to Cloud about their secrets. The place she grew closer to Cloud as they flew across the sky. As she stepped out onto the platform she felt her entire body go numb in shock.

Cloud was lying face down with Rufus triumphantly over him, bloody dagger in hand. Aerith felt herself grow cold. She was too late. Her heart burst in distress and she cried out his name.

"CLOUD!"

Her voice echoed and once it reached his ears Cloud's eyes opened wide. The sadness within him vanished and he saw her. Saw her only a few feet away looking so sad, so worried for him- _For him_! Cloud burst up, knocking Rufus carelessly to the floor.

"Aerith!" the beast breathed.

Aerith smiled. Her smile so beautiful that it could light a room. It filled Cloud's heart. He wanted to hold her to him to never let go. Yet, cold steel met his flesh against as he was stabbed in the side of the abdomen. Cloud howled this time as Rufus manically began stabbing him over and over. Aerith gasped in horror begging Rufus to stop.

"Rufus stop! Please!" Aerith pleaded. "Don't hurt him anymore. He does not deserve this! I'll marry you! Just please stop."

And he did stop. The moment she said she would marry him. Rufus ripped the knife out of Cloud and stared at her. Aerith steeled herself. Knowing what she said would make the insane man stop. Yet, could she truly marry Rufus? He was beyond a good man and even beyond sane. Yet she would marry him and bare any torment to stop Cloud's pain. She cared for him, cared for his well-being.

"You would be mine?" Rufus said. "Everything I want you will give me?"

Aerith hesitated but nodded. "Yes, just leave him alone."

Rufus stepped away from Cloud and approached Aerith. Cloud looked up wincing in pain. His man wanted Aerith. He would do what he wanted to Aerith, everything but love her. He could not let this man have her. Cloud would not let him have her.

Cloud got back up and grasped Rufus from behind and slammed him into the ground. Cloud stood between the two humans. Aerith looked over at Cloud. She cringed at the disgusting wounds on his back. Yet, Cloud was a fast healer. By tomorrow they would be almost perfectly healed. He was okay, he was going to be okay.

"I won't let you touch her." Cloud growled. "You will leave here and never return."

Rufus looked up. There was an energy within Cloud. Somehow he summoned all the strength within him to stop Rufus from advancing on Aerith. Rufus could not fight him. Even with a weapon, Cloud was brandishing claws threatening, his sharp teeth exposed. The young man nodded.

"You win," Rufus conceded. "You win."

Upon hearing Rufus's surrender Cloud turned to Aerith. Relief washed over her. Cloud held out his hand to her and Aerith went to take it. She could see his body was trembling from pain but he was going to be okay. She was here. Everything was going to be all right now.

Before she could reach him though, Rufus had got up and plunged his knife into Cloud stomach. Cloud collapsed, gasping for air. He yanked the knife out and threw it to the side but found his strength falter and he fell flat to the ground. Aerith looked horrified but Rufus did not hesitate. He grabbed Aerith and pulled her towards him. Aerith let out a cry. Cloud's head snapped up as he saw Rufus holding Aerith by her arm, leaning her out over the edge of the platform. Cloud's eyes widened as he saw the fear enveloping Aerith.

"No! Don't" Cloud yelled, holding out his hand.

Rufus had a maniacal smile on his face. He looked at Cloud, enjoying the horror within his eyes. Cloud crawled toward them. His torn wing dragged along the ground and his claws scraped it. Aerith whimpered as she felt the edges of her heels sink into the open air. If Rufus let her go there would be nothing to catch her and she would surely die.

"Please... don't hurt her." Cloud begged.

Tears filled Aerith's eyes. Cloud looked so battered and so bruised. Yet, Rufus would never be able to beat him and he knew it. Now she was Rufu's trump card. He knew Cloud cared about her and would not risk her life. He continued to crawl pleading to Rufus.

"She is coming with me, I can't risk you following me or having what is _mine_ ," Rufus said.

"Just give her to me and leave." Cloud answered. "I won't come after you."

"No," Rufus snarled.

"Please..." Cloud begged again. "I love her..."

Aerith gasped, a shocked look on her face but a matching expression appeared on Rufus's face as well.

"You love her?" sneered Rufus, disgusted by Cloud's bold declaration.

Cloud looked at him, eyes full of determination. "I love her more than anything."

Aerith knew Cloud cared for her but to say he loved her, really loved her, she could not believe it. His voice spoke the truth when each painful syllable left his tongue. The look in his eyes and his desperate movements to get to her were more than enough to solidify his declaration as verity.

Rufus look of disgust intensified. Such an ugly creature to love _his woman_ was deplorable. He turned to look at Aerith unable to listen to such a thing. When his eyes looked at hers he was shocked. Tears were flowing down her cheeks, not out of fear of dying but for the beast. Her lip were mouthing "Cloud" until her voice called out to him. She called his name repeatedly and with each time she said it grew louder and full of sadness that it could break a heart. Any heart but Rufus's own.

Rage filled the noble man and his head snapped toward Cloud who instantly froze. The insane look on his face made fear wash over the beast.

"If I can't have her.." he seethed.

"No..." Cloud whispered.

"No one will!" he yelled before pushing Aerith from him and sending her over the edge.

"NO!" Cloud screamed, his voice echoing all around.

The look of horror in Aerith burned into Cloud's retinas as she disappeared before him. Cloud got up, and despite the pain, ran full speed, knocking Rufus Shinra into the decrepit pillar and out of his way. Without thinking, Cloud dove over the edge after Aerith. Rufus slid down the pillar, feeling pain etch its way into him. He dragged himself over to the edge watching the two fall to their impending doom. He began to laugh. His insane laughter, however, drowned out the sounds of cracking and Rufus Shinra did not see the large stone pillar tip over and being to fall on top of him.

Wind whipped violently as Cloud descended after Aerith. Her tears that flew through the sky splashed his face. His large hand reached out and somehow Aerith managed to reach it. Her small hand made its way into his palm. Cloud's hand closed around her's and he pulled her into him. He held her to him, protectively in his embrace. Her sobs echoed in his ears as the earth beneath them began to come closer. Cloud tried to use his wing to fly them to safety but the broken and torn wing would not respond.

Aerith trembled in his arms, clutching to him for safety. The fear of death filled her to the brim. With each shake of her body, each whimpering sob, and the beating of his own frantic heart Cloud urged his wing to open. When it did it just barely caught a gust of wind, slowing their decent before it crumbled and they crashed to the ground. Cloud turned himself, taking the brunt of the impact and the two fell along the ground, bouncing, and skidding across the earth in a sickening sound of cracking bones.

When all was calm, Aerith opened her eyes to find herself relatively unharmed. Beneath her, Cloud was lying still, his already battered body looking far worse. His breaths were ragged and his chest heaved to catch a breath. A small amount of blood began to expel from his mouth.

Aerith cried, "Cloud! Are you all right?"

She asked but she knew. He was beyond being all right.

"No! No, no, no," She repeated. "Cloud please stay with me. Open your eyes!"

He did as she asked. His blue eyes looked at her, a softened gaze. He brought up his broken hand and with much effort used his claw to tuck several strands of her hair behind her ear. As always it was the most gentle touch she had ever felt. He smiled, glad to see her unharmed.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

Aerith nodded but fear for him was surging through her, tearing at it.

"I'm glad your face is the last one I get to see." he choked out, blood coming out of his mouth even more.

Aerith gasped. "No! Don't say that! Everything will be all right now! You're a fast healer remember?"

"Even... so..." Cloud coughed, turning his head to the side to spit blood from his mouth.

Aerith felt panic set in. He had to be okay. She was here now. His body would heal and they would be together again.

"You'll be okay, I'm here now. I won't leave you again." Aerith said, unsure who she was trying to convince more, herself or Cloud.

Cloud's face, despite the pain, relaxed into one of much joy. "I am glad... to hear you say that."

He struggled as he touched her face. "My Aerith. I... love you...but I am the one who will leave you this time... Aerith..."

His hand slacked and his eyes closed. Aerith cried out and shook Cloud attempting to get him to wake up.

"No! Cloud you can't die!" Aerith bellowed, tears dripping down her face uncontrollably. "You can't leave me. I should have told you. You are not a beast. You are a kind, gentle and... I-I... you're the only person to ever see me, the real me! Cloud, I love you and I want to marry you! So please open your eyes!"

No sooner than those words escaped her lips, Cloud's body began to fade before vanishing completely. Horrific Aerith screamed and crumbled to the ground bawling. She called out the name but he was gone. _He was gone_.

Unable to do anything, the young woman continued to cry. Why now did she have to realize how much Cloud meant to her. Why could she not have told him sooner? Cloud's fate was her fault. She brought upon his death. Guilt began to drown Aerith and she wished she could take back all her mistakes and see Cloud once more.

As the young woman sobbed, a figure approached behind her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Aerith screamed in shock. She spun around on the ground to view who was behind her. There was someone before her but she could not see him as the sunlight framing the person was too bright. Aerith shaded her eyes as the man knelt down on one knee. A man Aerith had seen but only in her dreams

His hair was blonde like the sun and his eyes blue like the sky. His skin was smooth and without a single blemish, pale but beautiful. His body was lined with hard muscles and he was tall, taller than her. He wore a navy outfit, that looked more regal than anything.

"Aerith," he said softly.

"W-w-who are...? H-how do you? Where..." Aerith fumbled trying to ask all the questions swirling in her mind. "You're... a dream... I'm dreaming?"

"So those dreams were real then?" he said.

Aerith still looked perplexed. Who was this man that she dreamed of that would appear before her now? The golden-haired man could see the confusion.

The man smiled. "Aerith, it's _me_."

Aerith blinked, confusion still evident in her eyes. She looked at the man before her, her emerald eyes locking into his sapphire blue ones. It took a heartbeat. Then another until familiarity came forward. Aerith knew those eyes. She had seen them before. Those beautiful eyes that had always looked at her with such sadness now looked at her with all the happiness in the world. Yet, when he gently touched her cheek, brushing back a single piece of hair from her face, she knew without a doubt.

"Cloud," she called out.

He nodded, "Yes."

"But how?"

"This is me. The real me. I was transformed into a beast..." he began but Aerith cut in,

"By a witch..."

Cloud nodded. The dreams Aerith had were not just figments of her imagination. They were actual events that happened to Cloud.

"So is what you said true?" Cloud asked. "You will be my wife now?

Aerith nodded and Cloud held out his hand. She took it and he helped her up. Aerith blushed slightly as Cloud stared at her lovingly. Carefully, he placed a finger under his chin and tilted her head up. Aerith found herself falling into him and then their lips met. Cloud wrapped his arms around and lifted her off the ground as they kissed. When they broke, Aerith laughed hugging Cloud to her happy that he was alive and well.

As they celebrated happily together, the two did not notice the crowd of people emerging from the castle. It was Aerith who spotted them and alerted Cloud to their presence. Cloud placed Aerith down and with a bigger smile appearing on his face he waved to the crowd.

"Who...?" she began to ask.

"My servants," Cloud answered instantly.

"Where did they come from?" she questioned.

Cloud laughed softly. "They have always been here. You just couldn't see them. Neither could I. I could only sense them, faintly hear them. They are what kept me sane. When I could no longer hear them, I thought I was truly alone."

Aerith looked up at Cloud feeling overwhelmed. "This is... unbelievable. How will I explain this to my family?"

Cloud kissed her forehead and took her hands in his. "To be honest, I am more worried how I am going to explain to your father that I want to marry you. I don't think he will be too keen on the idea after I threatened him over a rose."

Aerith sighed leaning into him. "I guess we have a lot of explaining to do."

Cloud hugged her. "Yes, we do but for now..."

He bent his head and captured her lips. Aerith felt herself drowning into him and she knew she loved him and with each kiss after, she knew he loved her.

 **XXX**

"... and they lived happily ever after." Reeve Tuesti said looking at two children, both boys, tucked into two small beds. One had blonde hair and the other brown but both had stunning blue eyes. He smiled at them.

"Now it's time for you two to take your nap," he said softly.

"Grandpa!" One boy called out as Reeve stood.

It was the brunette boy who called. Reeve looked at him, he could see the sleepy look in his eyes but also lingering wonder.

"Yes?" Reeve asked.

"Is that a true story?" the little boy asked.

He looked at the brunette and then at the blonde who was now sitting up in his bed now. Reeve smiled.

"It's just a story," he said. "Now go to sleep."

"But..." the blonde said. "Will you tell it again?"

Reeve smiled. "If your mother lets me. I will tell it to you tonight."

The boys smiled and curled up in the beds. Reeve left the bedroom and walked down a staircase to a foyer of a cottage. The door to the cottage was opened and he looked outside to see a group of six people walking down a path toward his house. He held out his hand and waved to the approaching group his smile growing wider and wider.

Yuffie, his youngest daughter, ran ahead of the group, dragging a man with her. It was her new boyfriend who she was excitedly showing off to everyone. Behind her, his middle daughter, Tifa had linked her arms with Zack her fiance who soon would be celebrating their wedding. Finally, his last, and eldest daughter Aerith waved to her father. Her fingers were laced with the man beside her. Reeve sighed contently.

Aerith watched as her sisters and their significant others dashed down the path to her father's home. Aerith took in the scene, her father owning now a beautiful cottage where he could spend the rest of his days in peace. The garden was filled with flowers, which he became partial to. She began to move, to catch up to her sisters when the man beside her refused to budge. She looked back at him confused when he pulled her toward him.

"I love you," he said moving to kiss her.

Aerith's face beamed and she kissed him. "I love you too, Cloud."

In the midst of the kiss his arms linked their way around and picked her up. Aerith gasped as he held her in the air, forcing her to hold onto him. She looked down at her sweet husband only to see such love in his eyes, for her and her alone. Her heart swelled. She kissed him again and again.

He whispered to her as he set her back down on the ground. "You truly are the most beautiful woman I have ever met."

"Is beauty all you see in me?" Aerith asked feigning anger.

Cloud laughed. "No, you are everything to me. Beautiful, smart, charming, strong, brave, and so much more."

Aerith blushed but kept looking at him.

"...And your all mine." he breathed out the last part as if still stunned that she was his wife, his love, _his_.

"How could I not fall in love with someone so kind?" she chuckled softly before kissing him. "I love you!"

She said it again and the two kissed some more. The two only broke apart when they heard Aerith's family calling out to them. The two stared in the distance. Yuffie was looking annoyed while Tifa was smirking. Reeve rolled his eyes but found himself smiling all the same.

"I love you," He said glancing over shoulder to her, his eyes glowing with love.

Aerith knew he meant it and that no other man would love her the way he did. Her heart thumped loudly. Even though nothing was perfect in Aerith's life, the feeling of love she felt from him was enough to wash away all her troubles.

Taking her hand firmly in his, Cloud and Aerith made their way to join the rest of the family. He broke off into a sprint and Aerith laughed as she tried to keep up with her husband's long strides. Her laughter filled the area and expanded to the vast blue sky.

 **The End**


End file.
